


Aftermath (Eternal Love of Dream One-Shots)

by floresdemayo



Category: ELOD, Three Lives Three Worlds: The Pillow Book, 三生三世枕上书 | Eternal Love of Dream (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresdemayo/pseuds/floresdemayo
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our beloved couple, and an imagination of their lives after Eternal Love of Dream and The Pillow Book. Dedicated to fellow fans who have been unable to move on from the beautiful, fate-defying romance of the shameless, stone-faced recluse and his foxy queen.This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Eternal Love of Dream/Pillow Book universe, which is owned by Tang Qi Gong Zi, without whose wonderful creation this story would not exist.  It is written for pure amusement only, not for profit, and not part of the canon story line.
Relationships: DongFeng - Relationship, Donghua Dijun/Bai Fengjiu
Comments: 80
Kudos: 50





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A peek into what might have happened after the much-celebrated 200-day wedding banquet.

"Dijun?"

The silver haired deity opened his eyes. Languidly, unhurriedly, unmindful of his steward's curious energy outside the bedchamber's closed doors, he raised his head up from where it lay, nestled against a warm, bare shoulder.

The bed was a mess of kicked-off quilts, discarded robes, and tangled hair. The smell of white sandalwood lingered in the air. The soft rustle of fabrics broke the still atmosphere as he carefully unwound his limbs from the precious person sleeping in his arms.

A dark-haired goddess lay on her side, silky tresses tousled beautifully around her head, half of his heart wrapped around the pointer finger of her left hand. Milky shoulders peeked from the edges of the purple robe that covered her in lieu of a quilt. Her lips, as red as the phoenix flower blossom on her forehead, were slightly apart as she breathed softly.

He pulled himself up slightly so that they lay down face to face, and murmured against her lips. "Xiaobai."

Long lashes fluttered, eyebrows creased as she muttered, barely awake, "Donghua. Stop, no, I can't anymore..."

A rare, playfully wicked grin crossed his usually stoic face. "Want me to prove you wrong?" He asked in a husky voice, nose nudging hers once, twice, thrice. His arms found their way, seemingly with a life of their own, around her slender waist.

The sleeping goddess sneezed softly, shuddered, and turned away; stubborn even when barely conscious. "Go away. Let me sleep."

He was battling with himself on the merits and demerits of waking her up when a different energy swept up to the door, one he could not ignore. "Mother? Father? Are you awake?"

Resignedly, he sat up and pulled the quilt so that it covered Xiaobai's shoulders. He took a moment to fix his loose, inner robes more securely around himself before calling out to the impatient child outside. "Come on in, Gungun."

The door flung open, and little feet padded across the hall. A small head of silver hair peeked around the screen divider that stood before the bed. "Father! You're finally up!"

Gungun ran over to him, and smiled as his father put a hand on his head. Suddenly, he stood up straight and said more formally, "Good morning, father lord."

He frowned and took the child onto his arms; the small body relaxed immediately within his embrace, and he smiled, pleased. "Good morning."

"Is mother well? Why is she still asleep, when it's already so late?"

He glanced at Xiaobai and wondered how to field the question without ruining his son's innocence. "Your mother went to bed late last night, so she had to catch up on sleep."

Gungun looked unconvinced. "But Father, you and mother left the wedding banquet so early. Was it not so you could rest? And how come you are awake already, while mother is not?"

"Hmmm." This child is so much like him that it hurts. What was it that Liansong said? His son is payback for all the shameless and venomous words he had spewed in the past. "Your mother is young, so she lacks stamina."

"Why would she need stamina to sleep?" Gungun's brows were furrowed; he would have found it adorable had he not been panicking inside, grasping for acceptable answers.   
Finally he settled on a battle-tested strategy: distraction. "I promised to make you that toy you saw when you were in the mortal realm. What was it called again?"

Gungun is exceptionally intelligent, even for a young immortal, but he is still a child. The matter about the sleeping Xiaobai was immediately forgotten at the mention of the mortal realm trinket. "A spinning top! The boys back at the Hidden Dragon ravine said that fathers can make the best tops!"

He heaved an internal sigh of relief and congratulated himself for his quick thinking. "Of course. Get Qingti to prepare the materials for you, and we'll start after breakfast."

Bouncing in happiness, Gungun kissed his mother on the cheek and skipped out of the room. He watched the child with a smile in his eyes, leaned to plant a lingering kiss on his sleeping wife's forehead, and followed his son outside.

_**aftermath**_

Liansong came shortly before noon, and found Donghua Dijun lounging on a chaise set before the closed doors of Taichen Palace's master chambers. He was polishing a toy made out of some type of shiny wood. 

He bowed and greeted lightly, "Dijun."

The stoic deity deigned to throw him a single glance full of judgment. "You're late today. Did you drink too much last night?"

The Third Prince, Lord of the Four Seas, conjured a stool and sat down. "Don't wrong me. This is my third time coming here today; you can ask Zhonglin. Unsurprisingly, you were still asleep the first two times I came by."

Dijun, as usual, remained unfazed by his efforts at teasing. "How do you know I was still asleep, and not just unwilling to see your face so early?"

"You never want to see my face, no matter what time of the day it is," he quipped back, and glanced around. On the distance, Gungun and Ah Li were taking turns throwing a toy on the ground and making it spin; it was similar to the one Donghua was currently polishing. Qingti stood quietly nearby, waiting on the boys; Zhonglin was walking towards them, coming from the direction of the imperial kitchen, carrying a tray with a covered bowl.

It took a moment for Liansong to see what was wrong in the picture. "Where is Fengjiu?"

The sharp look that Donghua gave him could have sliced him in half, had he not been Liansong, the god half-raised by the universe's former master himself. "My Dihou is still asleep."

Count on the old man to raise his hackles at even the smallest slight against the one and only love of his life. Liansong felt that his efforts to come over today paid off very well, indeed. "Oh? Is that why you are sitting here, guarding your own bedchambers?"

"I am waiting for her to wake up," Dijun replied simply, then called out, "Gungun."

He did not raise his voice, but it carried across the garden anyway, and at the sound of it the Emperor's son immediately bounded over, followed by his young uncle. The two princes paid their respects to Liansong, both cleverly calling him "Your Highness Third Prince" to avoid the titular complexities of their messy family hierarchy, then turned their full attention to the toy that Dijun offered. By the time Zhonglin arrived with the tray, Gungun and Ah Li have raced back to their original playground, vying to topple each other's tops.

Dijun gestured for Zhonglin to leave the tray on the table and dismissed him. Abandoning all propriety in the name of fun, Liansong reached over and lifted the bowl's cover. "Revitalizing soup?" he asked, then laughed heartily. "Don't tell me you need this already?"

Dijun flicked his hand away and replaced the bowl's cover. "It's not for me."

Liansong's attempt to pry was preempted by a loud crashing sound from inside the imperial bedchamber. It was followed by a muted shout of frustration, "Donghua!"

Utterly tranquil, Donghua picked up the tray and stood up. Liansong followed suit. "The soup -- it's for Fengjiu?"

A raised eyebrow was the only response he got. There was another frustrated shout from inside the bedchambers, more insistent this time. "DONGHUA!!!"

"Coming." Dijun did not even open the door, he simply turned and disappeared, presumably to appear inside the bedchamber. Liansong walked to the door and tried to push it open; as expected, it did not budge.

"Well, I'll be damned," he chuckled, tapping his fan against his palm. "The old man's got some serious game." Still laughing softly, he turned and began his trek to look for Cheng'yu, and inform her that today's date with her best friend might as well be postponed.

_**aftermath**_

Fengjiu slowly came to. 

Their bedchamber was still dimly lit, although logically she knew that it must be late morning at least. She was alone, but that was to be expected; she remembered sleepily telling Donghua to leave her alone when he tried to wake her up earlier.

Speaking of Donghua...

She tried to sit up, gasped at the pain that shot through her lower back, then swallowed a curse and took a few deep breaths. There, there. She was sore as hell, but that was to be expected. Yesterday was the last day of their 200-day wedding banquet; she knew damn full well what to expect after that.

Besides, she is very well acquainted by now with Donghua's appetite for these endeavors. They are husband and wife; there is nothing to be ashamed of in engaging in this type of bedroom activities. It is their privilege, after all.

Finally she managed to sit up with some effort, and looked around. The room was tidy, no sight of rumpled sheets or discarded robes anywhere. Apparently, Donghua had cleaned up before he left. That was good. 

She noticed that she was dressed only in the purple robes that her husband wore to bed the night before. She smiled and lifted the collars up to her nose; the fragrance of white sandalwood enveloped her senses, bringing with it pleasant memories of gentle touches, ardent kisses, tangled limbs and...ahem.

She shook her head to clear it and looked around. No sight of her clothes anywhere. Fine, she can conjure some robes for herself anyway. But first, a bath sounds good. She feels rather sticky with dried sweat and whatnot. 

She looked down to take stock of her body and saw at once a purplish red mark on her left shoulder. Wellllll. This is new. But marks like these can be covered up, no big deal. Then she wondered, there couldn't be any marks on her neck as well, right? Or any other exposed parts? She would have to check, and get some cotton rose ointment for the most obvious ones.

Yes, she definitely needed a bath. Better still, a soak in the hot spring. Should she teleport there? Does she even have the energy? What if she miscalculates and end up somewhere else?

Errrrr, better to do it the old-fashioned way. She wouldn't want Donghua to whip out the Cang'he just because she accidentally flashed some hapless immortals due to her misfiring magic.

Mind made up, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Then promptly crashed back down on the floor.

Crap. Her knees failed her. She couldn't stand up. It actually came to the point that her knees were too weak that she. could. not. stand. up.

She must calm down. This had happened before, several hundred years ago during her first trip to Bihai Cangling when she could not get up for two days straight. This is nothing. Her legs were just numb from too much sleep, and not because of...well. She better try again. It was good that Donghua left her to her own devices this morning; she could just imagine the way he would smirk at her right about now had he been here.

She tried again, but still could not get up. Should she change into her fox form? Wouldn't that be more difficult, since there will be four legs to wobble, instead of just two? And she would need to balance her nine tails, they were probably trembling too.

Really, what was she trying to do here? Why should she bear this agony alone? Whose fault was this, anyway?

Abandoning all pretense, she called out the only name that came to mind.

"Donghua!"

She could sense him, beyond the closed door to their bechambers. So he knew, and he was waiting. Fengjiu did not know whether to be happy or angry at his foresight.

She grabbed onto the screen divider to steady herself, and promptly fell over. She called out his name again, not even bothering to be shy this time.

"DONGHUA!!!!"


	2. Aftermath (Side Story)

_(Later, inside Taichen Palace's master bedchambers...)_

Donghua swept into the room and found Xiaobai struggling to get up, amid the panels of the screen divider that fell on the floor. He calmly placed the tray of revitalizing soup on a side table and went over to help her up.

She was trembling slightly, probably from the effort of trying to stand, and the wince that she made as he sat her down on the bed spoke of her great discomfort. Donghua kept a poker face, even as he stealthily held her lower back and released a wave of healing magic to ease her pain.

Beautiful eyes glared accusingly at him, before turning away with a quiet huff.

He held on to his composure, reached over for the bowl of soup, scooped a spoonful, and offered it to her. "Here, this will help. Come and eat."

Xiaobai sniffed at the concoction, crinkled her nose, and ate anyway. Halfway through the bowl, she peeked at him and scowled. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

He reeled back, pretending to be offended. "What did I do?" Then, he couldn't help teasing back, "You should have called for me when you awoke, instead of attempting to get up by yourself."

"You should have stopped when I told you to, instead of messing me up to your heart's content," she shot back.

No amount of self-control could stop the smug grin that brightened his face this time. "It didn't look like you hated it at the time, hmmm?"

"Hmph." She swallowed the last bit of soup spoonfed to her and glanced down on herself. "I need a bath."

He nodded indulgently, wrapped an arm around her, and phased out of their bedchamber, appearing on the indoor hotsprings a moment later.

A hand tested the water's temperature, before he carefully set her down on one of the stone steps, so that the water came up to her shoulders. A wave of his hand, and the purple robe covering her appeared in his grasp, now dripping wet. He set it aside and stood up.

"I'll be outside. Call me if you need anything."

There was a splash as Xiaobai turned to regard him in surprise. "You're not coming in?"

He considered for a while, and said very seriously, "If I stay, I won't be held responsible for what might happen next."

His lovely little wife narrowed her eyes at him. Then she shrugged, and leaned back so that her nape rested on the hotspring's edge. Milky shoulders peeked from the waterline, drops dripping tantalizingly from her neck down the gentle curve of her chest.

"You have more of that soup, don't you? I don't mind the taste, I can eat some more later."

And so, the doors to Taichen Palace's indoor springs remained tightly closed, privacy ward firmly in place, until afternoon of that day.

_(Later, during dinner...)_

Fengjiu looked at the fairy maids clearing up the remains of their dinner, dismay written plainly on her face.

Is it nighttime, again? How could the day end so fast? A nervous glance outside showed that indeed, it will be time for bed in a few hours or so.

Ah, but she can stall for time, can't she? Mind made up, she called one of the maids over and asked to bring some of the wine bottles they received as a wedding gift.

Donghua raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. Gungun looked curiously as his mother measured out a cup for him and asked, "Is it okay for a fairy child to drink wine?"

"Why not? A few sips won't hurt." She sipped hers and gestured for her son to do the same. "I was much younger than you when Aunt let me taste peach blossom wine for the first time. Ah Li, too."

Gungun shrugged and followed her lead. Fengjiu expected him to cough, or at least grimace at the taste, but her uncanny son simply licked his lips and said, "Not bad."

She blinked a few times and sincerely praised, "you really are a true child of the Bai family. Grandfather will be so proud."

A snort was heard from the head of the table. Fengjiu glared at her husband and said, "Would His Majesty like a cup, too? Or do old men prefer tea over wine?"

Donghua's half-lidded gaze was full of promised retribution. "I prefer to keep a clear head, thank you." The smile that accompanied his statement clearly implied that Fengjiu would pay dearly for that careless statement later on.

Whatever. Who knows, maybe she will be drunk enough to fall asleep before he can even think of doing anything. Didn't she use the same trick, to stall the advances of his mortal incarnation? Serves him right, to receive the exact same treatment tonight.

With that in mind, Fengjiu kept the drinks coming, bent on making herself fall to an inebriated state. However, her high tolerance, built over thousands of years of drinking pure, unaldurated alcohol, was not serving her well at all. Four bottles of wine later, and she was a bit dizzy, but in no way drunk enough to pass out. 

What kind of wine is this? She thought, wondering idly at what point she lost her tastebuds, so that the wine almost tasted like water. 

Gungun had finished his single cup and was not allowed another sip by his father. Fengjiu didn't mind Donghua's parental intervention; after all, her goal was to get herself, and not her son, plastered.

Speaking of which...how long was it since she slept together with Gungun? This child is so attached to her, he definitely won't pass up the chance. And with Gungun sharing their bedspace tonight...Fengjiu congratulated herself for her quick thinking and reached across the table to get her boy's attention. "Gungun, would you like to -- "

"Dijun, Dihou," It was Zhonglin. He bowed down to Donghua and her before turning to the young prince. "Your Highness, I have come to take you to Chengshan Palace for your sleepover."

Fengjiu grabbed onto Gungun's hand and held him back, as the child rose and made to follow Zhonglin. "You're going to a sleepover with Ah Li? Why didn't I know this?"

"Did you forget, Mother? It was Great Aunt who arranged it. She said it was her wedding gift to you and Father."

Fengjiu watched helplessly as her son bowed in farewell and was led away.

The sound of the double doors sliding close with solemn finality made her flinch. She stayed still, frozen, as a proprietary arm slid around her waist and pulled her close to a firm, unyielding body. The scent of white sandalwood wrapped around her enticingly, even as a low voice whispered seductively in her ear.

"What now, my dear wife? No more tricks left up your sleeve?"

Fengjiu stuck her chin up and decided to play dirty. "I remember you promised not to force me to do anything."

Donghua swept her hair to the side with a gentle hand, and sniffed delicately at her exposed neck. A shiver ran down Fengjiu's spine at the contact.

Soft laughter rumbled behind her. "How exactly am I using force, here?" A short intake of breath, followed by the fleeting touch of lips on her nape. "You can just ask me to let you off, you know. I might consider, if you ask nicely enough."

Ah, what is she being so prideful for? "Let me off for tonight, please."

How was she to know that her plea was made in a breathless voice, and that her face was flushed a very alluring shade of pink? Or that her lashes were fluttering ever so temptingly over watery eyes, and that the sight of her tongue swiping over trembling lips had sealed her fate tonight?

If she had glanced behind her, she would have seen clear eyes turn dark, and the look of utter hunger that crossed the usually emotionless face of the god who held her. As it is, she only heard deep breaths become uneven, felt the tightening grasp on her waist, and the hoarse voice that rasped in her ear.

"Not nice enough, Xiaobai."


	3. Princely Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bai Gungun learns royal etiquette.

When Bai Gungun first stepped into the Nine Heavens following his and his mother's return to the fairy world, the first thing he noticed was the stares.

He ignored it at first, more interested in exploring every nook and corner of the magnificent paradise that was to be his home in the foreseeable future. His father's Taichen Palace is already so grand, but then he found that he also has unbridled access to his young uncle Ah Li's Changshen Palace, and to his great-uncle and great-aunt's Xiwu Palace, and even to the mansions of Aunt Cheng'yu, Lord Liansong, and Lord Siming. Along with his favorite place of all, Bihai Cangling, and his mother's Qingqiu and the Ten Miles Peach Orchard, little Bai Gungun has so many playgrounds to explore, indeed.

But on his third week of being here, after tagging along with Brother Zhonglin in various errands around Jiuchongtian, Bai Gungun again felt the discomfort of being stared at and had enough. 

He tugged at his chaperone's sleeves and asked, "Brother Zhonglin, why do they look like that at me? Is my presence here so surprising?"

Zhonglin glanced around at the immortals coyly eyeing the young prince of Taichen Palace and smiled. "Please don't take it personally, Your Highness. There are not many young immortals here in the nine heavens, so they are curious about you."

Bai Gungun thought this over, and thought it made sense. He figured he could ask his young uncle Ah Li later how he handled all the staring back then. "How come there are so few children here, Brother Zhonglin? In the mortal realm, there are lots of children in almost every world Mother and I went to."

"Uhhh..." Gungun had never seen his father's steward like this, shifty-eyed and grasping for answers. "Young immortals are very special, Your Highness. They grow at a much slower rate than mortals, too."

It sounded like an explanation yet caused so many more questions in Bai Gungun's mind, but at the point they reached one of the administrative buildings and Zhonglin was talking to the courtiers. There were so many interesting sights to see that Gungun forgot all about the staring for the rest of the day.

But a few days after, while being accompanied by Brother Qingti this time, they came across a group of immortals who all bowed down upon seeing Gungun. "Greetings, Your Highness."

Gungun had seen people bow to his father-lord all the time, and to his mother too, although his mother sometimes bows back. But this was the first time that Gungun had been bowed to, in his lonesome. It took him a few moments, but eventually he got over his surprise and bowed down as well, as he had seen his mother do. "Greetings, immortal brothers."

The group before him froze as one. Gungun frowned, and turned to Qingti with furrowed brows. "Did I do something wrong?"

Qingti was a fairly new mortal official, and although he knew for a fact that someone of Gungun's stature is not expected to bow down to immortal officials of this level, he did not know how to properly explain Jiuchongtian etiquette under the circumstances. "Perhaps they were just amazed by your display of humility, Your Highness."

Gungun blinked in bewilderment. He thought Brother Zhonglin's explanations were confusing, but it turned out that Brother Qingti's is even more so. "But I was just being polite. Am I not supposed to greet them back?"

Brother Qingti fumbled helplessly but failed to answer. Gungun turned his attention to the immortals before him, but every single one of them remained speechless, still in that half-bowed position. They looked even more unsure than he is.

"There you are, Gungun."

Gungun turned towards the familiar voice, a smile breaking across his face. "Father!" He cried, and bounded over to where Donghua Dijun stood a few yards away behind him and Qingti, diving straight to his father's waiting arms. 

His father-lord picked him up and settled him on his hip. Then he swept a glance at the scene before him, surveying the immortal brothers who, for some reason, were bowing so much more deeply than before, knees shaking as if waiting for a rebuke. Even Brother Qingti looked a little pale.

Gungun watched as his father slightly waved his hand to excuse the bowing immortals, who then all scurried away after murmuring another polite greeting to them both. Brother Qingti left as well, after being told by his father, "Go on ahead, I will bring him home."

Later, as they walked hand-in-hand back to Taichen Palace, Gungun briefly related what happened and asked, "Why do they bow down to me, Father?"

His father-lord thought for a while and asked in return, "You don't like them bowing down to you?"

Gungun considered this. What was it about the situation before that made him uncomfortable? "I don't like that they are doing so without reason."

"Hmm. Then you should find the reason why, or make it so that they have a reason to."

So, upon returning to Taichen Palace, Gungun made his way to the study and gathered the thick bunch of scrolls on Jiuchongtian's rules and rituals meant for his mother's learning. He set these on the small desk reserved for him, and spent the following weeks deeply engrossed in learning royal etiquette.

From her desk, surrounded by heaps of her own schoolwork, Fengjiu marveled at her son's dedication and remarked to Donghua, "This is just too weird. How come we have a child who cares so much about face?"

Donghua raised his eyes from the sutra he was poring over and smiled slightly at his son's serious countenance. So young, and already so cunning, which is good. "I think it's not so much as learning about how to save face, but when to use it to his advantage."


	4. Returning Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaobai is hiding something, and Dijun resolves to find what it was.

The little fox is hiding something.

Xiaobai is not a very good liar in the first place. Her face is too open, her eyes too expressive, her actions too excitable. She has yet to master the skill of keeping a straight face while making a fool of someone else, especially when that someone is the master of trickery himself, Donghua Dijun.

But for all her inability to lie, Xiaobai is an expert at keeping things very well hidden when she wanted them to. Case in point was her location during their two hundred years of separation, and the first 197 years of Gungun's existence.

So despite knowing with absolute certainty that his fiery little wife is hiding something from him, Donghua had no idea what that something was.

But the former emperor of all realms is a very patient and cunning man, not to mention an excellent strategist. Deciding that his skills need to be practiced every once in a while, anyway, he allowed Xiaobai to proceed with her little scheme and pretended not to suspect anything.

It was fun at first, seeing her panic all over Taichen. Donghua purposely slowed his strides when approaching to give her enough time to hide what she was doing, and peeked around doors to see her frantically wave her hands to conjure her secrets away. The flush on Xiaobai's cheeks when she pretended that nothing was amiss was truly entertaining.

But one day, he found her hiding behind the closed doors of Taichen Palace's indoor hot spring, talking in low voices to someone.

"Take a good look, did you see it clearly? Good. Now go, he'll be here any minute now..."

Not bothering with the door, he phased into the hotspring so fast that the leaves on the surrounding Bodhi vines trembled. He found Xiaobai inside, fully clothed, dipping her bare feet on the water. She was alone.

"Oh, there you are, lord husband. Bathe with me?"

An invitation like that...needless to say, Dongua forgot about the suspicious conversation in the face of his wife's blatant seduction.

He was, however, reminded of his slip-up a few weeks later, when he went to look for Xiaobai in the imperial kitchen and heard snippets of her exchange with one of the maids.

"...Xiao Yan...outside the gates...be very discreet."

Donghua kept his footsteps silent and strode into the kitchens. Xiaobai was there, a ladle in hand, stirring a pot of something fragrant. The maid was already walking out the door with a package in hand.

He was about to call the maid back but his wife was faster. A bowl of something delicious was pushed under his nose, its enticing aroma stealing his attention away. 

"I'm trying a new recipe, would you like to have a taste?"

The last straw came a month after that. He woke up earlier than usual, and was surprised to find that Xiaobai was not by his side. How did she even manage to leave their bed without him knowing?

He found her and Gungun inside his son's room, talking in whispers.

"...mortal realm? But Mother, why do you need to go there?"

"Qingti sent me a message, he couldn't find what I was looking for. I need to see for myself."

"But didn't Uncle Yan already sent you that package from the Demon realm?"

"That was different. What I need this time isn't here in the fairy world."

"Okay. But why can't Father know?"

"He should be the last person to know. Don't worry, I will be away for just an hour at most. Remember, if your father asks..."

Donghua used the element of surprise to his full advantage and barged into the room. A single sweep revealed that nothing was amiss. It was just his son and wife there - the former wide-eyed, the latter whispering, "oh crap."

He didn't have the patience to censor his language, even in front of a young and impressionable Gungun. "Oh, crap, indeed. Will you tell me what's going on, Xiaobai, or should I drag both Qingti and Yan Chiwu from their respective holes and make them talk?"

For a moment it seemed as though Xiaobai will try to talk her way out, but Gungun, sensible child that he is, wisely intervened and said, "The secret is out, Mother. Why not come clean with it, already?"

"Aw, and here I thought I could hold out until the entire thing is done." Xiaobai sighed and glared at Donghua. "Fine. If you must know, I am making something for you, and the materials are really, really hard to find. I have exhausted all my favors with my friends, and finally I'm in the last stage after many sleepless nights and tiring days of lurking around. Now I can't find the exact color of the last thread I need anywhere in Qingquiu or Jiuchongtian, or any of the fairy realms for that matter. My only hope is the mortal world, so if you could kindly let me go..."

Donghua listened to her explanation with a knitted brow, trying very hard to understand. Gungun took pity on both of them and spoke up.

"Mother, if I may? Father, mother is making a robe for you to wear in court. The thread in the exact shade she needs can only be found in the mortal realm, so she sent Brother Qingti to get it for her. He cannot find it, so mother wanted to go and get it herself."

A robe. For him. All that lurking around, the secretive conversations, the attempts at distracting him --

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but well." Xiaobai waved a hand and there, hanging on a dummy, was a luxurious robe made of the finest silk in a deep violet color, woven with hand-embroidered Fuling flowers, nearly complete except for the lack of trimmings on the hem. It was easily the most exquisite piece of clothing Donghua Dijun had ever seen. 

Unable to speak through the lump in his throat, Donghua simply gazed at Xiaobai, at their son; she was running a hand through the hem, inspecting it, while Gungun was peering at one of the embroidered Fulings with full absorption.

"Now that you're here, let me ask you," Xiaobai was saying, "Gungun says that using the same thread as the Fulings for the hem trim will be fine, but I was thinking of a darker shade that I saw once in the mortal realm. What do you think?"

Donghua didn't realize that he had been in a daze, until he felt a tug on his sleeves. Gungun was peering up his face.

"Mother, I think Father is so mesmerized with the robe that he became speechless."

He had to laugh at his son's cheekiness; no question as to whom he got that from. Gungun's right, in a way -- he is mesmerized, though not as much as with the robe as with the amount of love and thought that went in making it. 

"I think this robe is perfect. As for the thread, why don't we all go to the mortal realm and see for ourselves?"

Much later, as he watched Xiaobai put the finishing touches using a clever combination of both the newly-bought thread and the same one used for the Fulings, Donghua was struck by a sudden thought.

"Why go through all this trouble to make this for me, Xiaobai?"

She paused for a moment to consider and asked back, "why not?" Then, with a secretive smile, she added, "You did make those two hundred wedding dresses for me, after all. Isn't it right that I return the favor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an outtake by Ms. Tang Qi Gong Zi, where DH attended court for the first time in 200 years to show off a robe made by the wifey.


	5. Retainer (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaobai gets overwhelmed, and Dijun takes action. 
> 
> Takes place immediately after Chapters 1 and 2 (Aftermath and Side Story), because I cannot for the life of me properly write a linear story.

It was late afternoon of the next day by the time Fengjiu managed to meet up with Cheng'yu. She had originally promised to drop by the latter's mansion, but due to the unfortunate aftermath of her, uhm, wedding night, Fengjui had wine and snacks set up in the pavilion of Taichen Palace's gardens instead and sent one of the servants with an invitation to her dear friend.

"You're finally up! Are you feeling better?" Jiuchongtian's Jade Pool fairy greeted as she swept into the pavilion in a flurry of fan and robes, eyes skimming over Fengjiu's seated form with motherly concern. 

Fengjiu reached out and pulled Cheng'yu over for a hug, before ushering her to sit on the cushion opposite her. "I was just a bit worn out and needed to sleep for a bit longer to regain my strength. Sorry for making you come all the way here."

"I would have come over anyway, just to check on you. Liansong told me that Dijun gave you some medicinal soup yesterday to restore your vitality." Cheng'yu accepted the cup of peach blossom wine Fengjiu poured for her and took an appreciative sip, pretending not to notice the blush that suffused Fengjiu's face. "The 200-day wedding banquet definitely did a number on you. No matter how young you are, you must never overdo things!"

"I wasn't the one overdoing it," Fengjiu muttered under her breath, fanning her blushing cheeks even as she cursed Donghua in her head. "Never mind that. How are you these days? We haven't been able to talk much during the banquet."

"Oh, you know me. Watching over the Lotus Pond, enduring Liansong's dastardly ways, gossiping with Siming, the usual." Cheng'yu fanned herself and daintily took a piece of cake from several plates spread out before them. "You, on the other hand -- I met Zhonglin on the way here, leading a parade of palace maids with trays of scrolls in tow. He said they came in today from Qingqiu."

Fengjiu puffed her cheeks and shrugged. "Must be my accumulated school work and courtier's memorials. Father did mention that he will be sending them over after the banquet." 

"I thought you said that High Deity Bai Yi would be handling most court matters in your name, at least while you're still attending school?"

"That was the plan, yes." Fengjiu took a sip from her own wine cup, sighing contentedly as the familiar sweetness hit her tongue. "But I figured that since I'm bound to do this anyway, why not start early and do it well? I've been slacking off for a long time, it's about time I take things seriously," she murmured, more to herself than Cheng'yu.

Her friend reached over to pat a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I very much prefer to have you here on Jiuchongtian, but would it not be easier for you, as monarch, to make Qingqiu your permanent residence? But of course, if Dijun says otherwise..."

"He won't mind whether its here or Qingqiu or Bihai Cangling, as long as the three of us are together," Fengjiu replied without hesitation, fiddling with the glaze ring on her left hand out of habit. "But Aunt is here, and I need her counsel as the previous queen anyway. Plus, its good for Gungun to have Ah Li nearby to play and be silly with, instead of just being in the company of adults or children who cannot treat him normally."

Cheng'yu's smile was brimming with silent pride. "You've really grown up, lass. And you haven't even ascended yet."

Fengjiu smiled in kind and took a bite of the pastry in her hand. In the distance, she spotted Zhonglin walking over to the pavilion, obviously on his way to see her. She waved him over and smiled teasingly as he approached, "I heard you dumped a shit-ton of scrolls in my study. Are you here to pester me about them?"

Zhonglin caught on her teasing quickly and replied with a smile, "Your Majesty, I am here to deliver a note from High Deity Bai Yi, which was sent along with the scrolls you mentioned, and an invitation to dine from Her Highness the Crown Princess. Also, a notice from the Heavenly King's palace, regarding the next court session."

As he said this, he held out a tray, containing the three scrolls. Fengjiu blinked owlishly, sighed, and took them. "Thank you, Zhonglin. Sorry to burden you with these things, on top of all your duties."

Zhonglin's face was one of befuddlement as he replied, "You are the Mistress of Taichen Palace, Your Majesty. It is only natural that I take care of your affairs."

The two goddesses watched him walk away. After a while, Cheng'yu lightly tapped Fengjiu's wine-holding hand with her fan, causing some of the liquid to slosh and startling the other girl out of her pensive musings. 

"Zhonglin's right. You are the Dihou, no need to feel guilty about these things."

Fengjiu laid the cup down and shook her hand out to dry. "Stop calling me that," she chastised lightly, and proceeded to open and read the scrolls, one after the other. "I'm supposed to be on the honeymoon stage still. Why am I already swamped with so much work?"

"Well, yours is a long-delayed wedding banquet, so maybe people feel that it's like the cart before the horse?" Fengjiu threw a scroll at her, which Cheng'yu dodged, laughing hysterically all the while. "Seriously, though, you need a retainer. Someone to help you manage your business affairs, just like Zhonglin does for Dijun."

Fengjiu considered, and promptly waved the thought away. In her mind, personal retainers are reserved for the likes of Donghua, who could not be expected to be bothered with menial tasks, or for royal households such as theirs in Qingqiu, to serve the needs of the whole family. Or by great goddesses like her Aunt, whose status come with the expectation of personal maids like Nai-Nai.

By contrast, she is still very young, with nothing much that she could call her own. Her titles, though grand, came by inheritance from her noble family or gained by virtue of marriage to her powerful husband. To gain experience and find merit by her own strength, shouldn't she instead be more hands on?

"I'm nowhere near the level to require a personal retainer," she told Cheng'yu, taking back the scroll she threw and rolling it properly. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment, is all." 

_**aftermath**_

Several months later, hunched reading over a table with several foot-high stacks of memorials on her feet, Fengjiu thought back to that afternoon with Cheng'yu and recalled her friend's suggestion.

It didn't make sense back then, but now...

Even with Migu helping her from Qingqiu, Jingwei covering much of her schoolwork, and Zhonglin caring for her needs here at Taichen, along with a battalion of maids -- she can only struggle on, juggling courtier's memorials, court appearances, school work, and familial duties day in, day out. Her support group are all very helpful and efficient, but serving her is only a part of their duties, and she cannot very well expect or demand more from them.

It had gotten to the point that even Donghua had to step in and help with a couple of matters, much to Fengjiu's chagrin. Granted, her shameless husband did have an ulterior motive, as he felt that her work was already encroaching into the hours he had claimed as their private time, but still.

So, a personal retainer. Fine, she could set aside her pride and admit that yes, Her Highness Bai Fengjiu, Queen of Qingqiu, is in desperate need of someone to manage her schedule, organize her readings and memorials, and liaise in her name as she goes to and from Jiuchongtian, Qingqiu and Bihai Cangling. She had decided to take this business of rulership seriously, and if taking a personal retainer would help her do it, then so be it.

The problem now is, where and how to find the personal retainer she had admitted to so desperately need?

He or she had to be dependable and efficient like Zhonglin, who is the epitome of stewardship in the entire nine heavens and beyond. He or she should also be like Migu, who served the Bais out of sincere love and devotion, and as flexible as Jingwei, her uncle's loyal mount, who could go here and there with relative ease and bring messages to and fro. And, just like her Aunt's Nai-Nai, he or she should be elegant in appearance and dignified in bearing, so as to be worthy to represent both Qingqiu and Taichen.

Most of all, he or she should not be easily intimidated -- not by her, or by the most intimidating god that ever walked the Four Seas and Eight Realms, Donghua Dijun.

Qingti would have been a good candidate, having her fairy essence and all, except that Fengjiu knew Donghua would kill Qingti where he stood if the immortal even as much dared to consider the possibility. If she ever takes a male immortal for a personal retainer, it is imperative that such man never had, and will never ever have, an ounce of interest in her as a woman. 

Besides, Qingti is practically shadowing Gungun nowadays, at Donghua's orders of course, and Fengjiu is not petty or thick-faced enough to steal from her own son.

What does it say about her, that even her young child-- a toddler in immortal years -- already possessed the bearing and wherewithal to have his own retainer, while she still suffered like this?

She thought of the few personal servants she'd ever had in her relatively young life -- Mu Yun, the reincarnated Mufeng butterfly who served her in the mortal realm, and Cha-Cha, the loveable Biyinao fairy in the dream world of Aranya. Both were unfailingly loyal, smart, and personable, but mainly responsible only to see to her personal comfort, which is currently being satisfactorily served by Taichen Palace's maids.

Who she needed now is someone capable and trustworthy to handle administrative work, with enough gumption and skills to represent her office in her stead when necessary. But where to find such a person, who must meet not only her standards but those of her hard-to-please husband?

Fengjiu sighed, finished off another scroll, sighed, set it to the pile meant to be sent to Qingqiu, and sighed once more.

Donghua found her like this a while later, sighing deeply even as she pored through the memorials before her with dogged determination. The former emperor of Heaven and Earth raised an eyebrow, cast an indifferent look over the piles of scrolls on the floor, and unhurriedly lowered himself down to sit by her side in his typical languid pose -- chin propped on a loose fist, silver hair askew, his presence looming over the room and commanding attention without effort.

He didn't say a word, simply sat there with a sutra and kept her company as she worked through the night. After the last scroll was finally read through and noted with her trembling hand, Donghua took it, rolled it close, and dropped it to the outgoing file. He then took her hand and said softly, "Come, Xiaobai. It's nearly morning, you need to rest."

Honestly suprised, Fengjiu blinked and realized that it was almost dawn. Did she and Donghua really spent nearly the entire night cloistered in the study? There was a set of used teacups and an empty plate with crumbs on the table; Donghua had been feeding her too, apparently. Somehow this scene reminded her of those early days hundreds of years ago, when she was laboring over the sword case for her Bingcang ceremony, and Donghua sat beside her just like this, a quiet, formidable pillar of support.

Back then it was merely fifteen days of sleepless nights, brought about by her forgetfulness over one of the most important occasions in her life as Queen of Qingqiu's Eastern Realms. But this today is her life for the foreseeable future -- as long as she sits in Qingqiu's throne, there will be decisions to make, issues to resolve, memorials to study, messages to send, and court sessions to attend.

This is not sustainable. 

Fengjiu buried her face into Donghua's chest, gripped a section of his hair in her fist, and blurted out, "I need a personal retainer."

Donghua ran a hand through her hair, then cradled her head closer to his chest. The fragrance of white sandalwood wrapped around Fengjiu like a loving caress; her husband's voice, deep and throaty, floated over her head.

"Then we shall find you one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scene in TPB, when DJ was watching FJ make the sword case for her Bingcang ceremony and thought, this is how she would look in the future when reviewing courtier's memorials.


	6. Retainer (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Dihou's personal retainer commences. (OC warning)

Newly minted fairy Dai Zhenren glanced through the scroll in his hands, deemed the contents acceptable, and neatly set it aside. He took another, glanced through it for a few moments, and placed it on the "return" pile -- there were a couple of mistakes in there that needed to be sent back to the recording section to be rectified.

He was perusing through a third scroll when a commotion near the entrance to the Immortal Registry's Archive Section took his attention. A fairy of the same rank as his burst through the doors, nearly bursting to the seams in excitement. "Have you heard? Hey, have you heard?"

The half a dozen or so immortals working around the Archives lifted their heads to regard the newcomer. "What happened?" Someone asked, with the air of someone pretending not to be interested.

"Taichen Palace rejected the final shortlist of applicants for Her Majesty's personal retainer," the fairy panted, eyes gleaming. "All five of them."

"Again?" Another fairy asked, this one not bothering to hide his affinity for gossip. "That's the third time this month."

"The immortals at the appointment bureau are tearing their hair apart," the news-bearing fairy continued. "The search for the Dihou's retainer had been going for almost a year. This is the first time ever that they have been so thoroughly stumped in finding the perfect one that Dijun would approve of." 

By this time, the news-bearing fairy was surrounded by his colleagues, who had all abandoned their respective tasks to soak in this latest piece of information about the deity that ruled over them all. Dai Zhenren have been working for the Immortal Registry's Archives for quite some time now, ever since he entered Jiuchongtian nearly a year ago. He had only seen Donghua Dijun once, when he was granted a title soon after his ascension.

Just like everyone else, he had been rendered utterly speechless and immobile before the ancient god's formidable presence. He could barely remember how Dijun looked, although it would not matter -- no one in the Four Seas and Eight Realms had the same regal bearing and elegant appearance as the icy, silver-haired, purple-robed deity.

The granting of titles have been especially celebrated that year. Dai Zhenren learned afterwards that he belonged to the first batch of immortals who ascended heaven hundreds of years after Dijun had ordered the closure of the Jade Lotus pond. No one was exactly aware of the true reason for the closure, or why it was suddenly decided that the pond will again be opened, but then, no one ever dared to question nor unravel the reasoning behind His Majesty's actions.

"This is really puzzling," one of the fairies commented. "I heard that those who made the shortlist this time all came from collateral branches of Jiuchongtian's royal family. Where else can you find more competent candidates, other than that distinguished line?"

The immortals gathered around all murmured their agreement. Dai Zhenren thought that the real problem is that no one knew exactly what qualifications Taichen Palace is looking for in Dihou's personal retainer. The appointment bureau relied in the usual process of elimination and recommendation; he wondered if anyone even tried to ask Dijun, or Dihou for that matter.

"Why does Her Majesty look for a personal retainer, anyway?" One of the gossip-mongers dared to ask. Hearing this, Dai Zhenren looked up from his work to glance at the immortal's face; he wondered how fast this one will be kicked out of the Immortal Registry for that careless comment. "It's not as if she is performing any administrative duties. Besides, she has Taichen's entire household staff at her disposal, and those fairies are the best in what they do. And does not Qingqiu have its own people, too?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when an eerie silence descended upon the room. Dai Zhenren promptly let go of the scroll in his hand and bowed down, murmuring a greeting. For the second time since he ascended Heaven, he finally caught another glimpse of Donghua Dijun, who was now standing at the entrance to the Archives, calmly surveying the gathered immortals who stumbled all over themselves bowing and greeting, quaking in their boots.

Dijun strode into the room. No one dared to breathe. Dijun's ever loyal servant, Zhonglin, dutifully trailed behind with his perpetually vague smiling face. Dai Zhenren, however, caught the flash of pity in the steward's eyes as he glanced ever so slightly to the fairy who last spoke.

"Zhonglin," Dijun said, a single word that carried the entire weight of a severe command.

"Understood, Dijun."

Just like that, Dijun swept past the bowing courtiers and went further into the Archives, towards the restricted area that no one but the highest ranking immortals have authority to access.

Later that day, the number of staff at the Archives was decimated by half. As Dai Zhenren predicted, the first to go was the fairy who made the careless comment; to his surprise, however, the "cleansing" included each and every person who participated in the impromptu gossip circle. No one could tell for sure what happened to the unfortunate immortals; some said they were transferred, others ventured that they were thrown ito exile, the most extreme ones insisted that they were exterminated.

Needless to say, no gossip ever entered the doors of the Immortal Registry's offices after that.

_**aftermath**_

A group of fairies arrived the next day to replace those who were removed. Life resumed at the Archives as smoothly as the flow of the Silver River in the 36th level of Jiuchongtian.

Dai Zhenren found one of the new fairies at his area one day, looking lost over a stack of scrolls before her. "May I help you?"

The young fairy looked up in surprise. Her face was smooth and exquisite, and her expressive eyes were wide as they studied his face with startling intelligence. Dai Zhenren had the distinct impression that this fairy is so much more than her deceptively innocent appearance let on.

The calculating look in the fairy's eyes morphed into one of naivety. The transition was so smooth that had he not been as sharp-eyed, he would not have caught it and fallen completely into her ruse. "Brother, am I glad to see you. It's my first day here and got lost. This is the Archives, is it not?"

Dai studied her a moment. She wore the typical robe of a courtier; her forehead was smooth and face bare of makeup; she had no hairpiece or ornament, save for a glaze colored ring on the pointer finger of her left hand, which she is twirling over and over. The little fairy is nervous.

She is clearly fibbing, but as of now, Dai Zhenren does not have enough evidence to call her out and report her to his superiors. Gathering more information is the first order of the day, then. "Is there any particular person in the Archives that you are searching for?" He asked instead.

Per the Registry's standard procedures, all newly appointed fairies are to be matched with an older worker, who will guide and assist them during the first few weeks of their apprenticeship. Afterwards, if their performances are satisfactory, they will be given permanent assignments and left to fulfill their tasks on their own.

To her credit, the fibbing fairy did not falter. "Are you not the fairy in charge of the Archives? I have been told to come here by Lord Zhonglin of Taichen Palace, to learn from you."

He was just about to call this daring fairy's obvious bluff when Dijun's steward himself burst into the hall at that precise moment, looking a bit harried. Dai Zhenren stepped forward to bow and greet him. "Greetings, Zhonglin Xianguan."

Before the steward could react, the young fairy stepped forward as well and followed suit. "Fairy Jiu greets Zhonglin Xianguan."

Zhonglin went several shades of pale. Dai Zhenren never knew that the well-regarded, self-assured steward of Taichen Palace could look so unsure of himself like this. "Your Ma -- what -- may I know what is going on?"

The inquiry was made in a tone much too polite for someone of a much higher status, but seeing as only him and the young fairy were here, Dai Zhenren took it upon himself to answer. "Fairy Jiu informed me that you have sent her here to learn archival duties. I have not received any such orders, so we are looking to confirm it?"

Zhonglin's eyes widened with each word. His disbelieving face turned from Dai Zhenren to the young fairy, who looked back at him with wide, innocent eyes. The steward swallowed hard, coughed, and finally spoke in the smallest, most uncertain voice Dai Zhenren ever heard him use, "Ye- yes."

Well. Now that Zhonglin himself had confirmed it, what else is there to say? "Understood. I shall assist her then, to the best of my ability."

Zhonglin did not look too sure, but he gave an affirmative nod nonetheless and left immediately after giving both of them a bow. Dai Zhenren watched him walk away and thought he looked like he was being chased by demons.

He turned to his new protege. She stood there smiling, as pleased as a punch, and much too relaxed for Dai Zhenren's liking. There is something infinitely suspicious with this Fairy Jiu, and he resolved to discover what it was.

"Well, then. Let's start."

_**aftermath**_

Surprisingly, the young fairy Jiu turned out to be a quick study. She had a natural curiosity that leant well to learning, and a cleverness that Dai Zhenren had rarely seen, even during his life as a scholar and advisor to several generations of emperors in the mortal realm.

She was particularly amazed by his skill in organizing and systemizing, and his attention to even the smallest details. "The only other person I have seen with such meticulousness is Zhonglin," she told him one day, oblivious to his wince at her straightforward manner. He had learned early on that Fairy Jiu was the type who completely disregards the use of titles unless she was in front of the person referred to, or when she was reminded to do so.

"Zhonglin Xianguan," he corrected, "and I am nowhere near his level. You are just naturally disorganized. Training here is really good for you."

Fairy Jiu is not easily offended, he had found out. Indeed, she laughed off his observation and replied, "I would rather find someone to do the organizing for me."

"You could, but sometimes there's value in learning even the most mundane of things."

She only stayed in the Archives for a few hours each day, and always came at different times. Zhonglin would personally come to drop her off and retrieve her, or send a maid to fetch and accompany her back to Taichen Palace. Dai Zhenren figured she must either be so cherished to merit such treatment, or so ignorant that she cannot even be trusted to find her own way back home.

One day she came with several scrolls that bore the seal of Qingqiu. "Dihou asked me to deal with this. Can you help me?"

Dai Zhenren raised an eyebrow. "Does Her Majesty know that you are asking an outsider to help you with this? And what are you doing, bringing such important documents outside Taichen Palace? Do you not know the meaning of confidentiality?"

She pouted and grimaced as he scolded her, but in the end, listened and obediently went back to return the Qingqiu scrolls. 

Fairy Jiu was never there when Donghua Dijun is in the Archives. Dai Zhenren noticed that lately, Dijun made it a point to drop by almost every day and stay for a few hours. Once or twice His Majesty even required his assistance on several things, which of course Dai Zhenren performed to the best of his ability. He was certainly petrified - who wouldn't be? - but he did manage to keep a respectful demeanor and didn't quite quake in his boots. Never mind that he nearly passed out after Dijun left.

One time Fairy Jiu stayed longer than usual, until it was the end of the workday. As she helped him wrap up she asked, "Have you ever been married?"

He hadn't been, but Dai Zhenren realized wisely that it was not what Fairy Jiu truly wanted to ask. "Is there something about the matter of marriage that bothers you?"

Fairy Jiu fiddled with her glazed ring for a while. "In your opinion, what should a wife do when her merits are being questioned just because she married to a superior household?"

Dai Zhenren connected the dots at once. Having been appointed to serve under the auspices of Taichen Palace, he had made it a point to learn all that he can about His Majesty and his household. How else to better serve Dijun, other than knowing as much as he could about his origins, history, and preferences?

As for Fairy Jiu, Dai Zhenren had reason to believe that she is working for Taichen as a close aide of the Dihou. If so, it makes sense that the poor girl now feels indignant on her Mistress' behalf.

He knew about the Dihou's current circumstances, of course. Her Majesty is famous for being extraordinarily talented and exceptionally clever, the youngest queen to ever ascend Qingqiu's throne. Dai Zhenren had only ever seen her from afar, almost always in the company of Dijun and their son; these short sightings, however, were enough for him to confirm Dihou's fame as the most beautiful woman in all the realms, second only to Lady Bai Qian.

However, compared to her powerful husband, Her Highness Bai Fengjiu of Qingqiu will always fall short by some people's unrealistic expectations.

Never mind that she is the only red nine-tailed fox in the world, who had helped Dijun save the universe from a potentially catalcysmic event, and fought against Destiny itself to carve an incomparable tale of eternal love that is now revered across the realms. Aside from the select few who knew the truth, Bai Fengjiu is regarded by most immortals as Dijun's young trophy bride, beautiful to look at but mostly just for show, useful only to get close to if you wish to be on His Majesty's good side.

No wonder the naturally sociable girl had opted to cloister herself inside Taichen Palace, venturing out only occasionally to visit her Aunt the Crown Princess' family, Star Lord Siming's palace, or her close friend Cheng'yu Yuanjun.

"Aren't husband and wife naturally equals?" He replied at last, setting aside a pile of scrolls meant for return to the Records bureau. "What does it matter if their ages or personal accomplishments differ?"

Fairy Jiu side-eyed him. "But how can the wife convince other people of her own worth?"

Dai Zhenren frowned, honestly perplexed. "Why would she need to convince them? Is her value dependent on how others see her?"

Her expression, usually so carefree, took on a thoughtful look. At length she replied, "You're right."

Dai Zhenren could not quite put his finger on it, but he had an ominous feeling that his answer had, somehow, secured his future.

_**aftermath**_

Fairy Jiu did not come to the Archives the next day, or on the next five days thereafter. At the same time, Dai Zhenren heard that Dihou made her first-ever appearance in a Jiuchongtian event, representing Qingqiu as the Queen of its Eastern Realms.

Apparently, his advice of sorts to Fairy Jiu have been relayed and duly heeded. He felt a sort of quiet satisfaction at having been of assistance to Her Majesty, even through a small way.

On the morning of the seventh day, Dai Zhenren was summoned to Taichen Palace.

He rushed over and was ushered to His and Her Majesty's shared study. The entire room was filled with the fragrance of white sandalwood incense; pink curtains and colorful flower arrangements harmoniously shared space with white and gold furniture, elegant display cases, and handcrafted ornaments. A silver-haired, purple-robed deity sat regally before one of the desks, leisurely painting a mural.

Dai Zhenren immediately dropped into a respectful bow. "Dai Zhenren greets Your Majesty Donghua Dijun."

Before Dijun could wave a hand to excuse him, a familiar voice cut cheerfuly through the somber air. "There you are, finally! Come over and take these damn scrolls off my hands!"

Dai Zhenren looked up and promptly keeled over, wishing that the ground would open and swallow him whole.

It was Fairy Jiu, only it wasn't. Today she wore a flowing, ethereal white gown with a sash and accents in the same shade as Dijun's robe. A jade hairpin graced her hair, and dangling earrings dropped like starlight from her ears. She caressed her ring as she always did, only this time, Dai Zhenren recognized the precious jewel for what it truly was -- the glaze ring made from half of Donghua Dijun's heart.

Her face was the familiar, exquisite paragon of beauty, except now he could clearly see the phoenix flower blossom on her forehead. If his cultivation had only allowed him to see beyond her cloaking spell, then the sight of her birthmark would have saved him this fatal mistake.

"D-d-dai Zhe-zhenren greets Your Majesty Fengjiu Dihou."

Not his finest greeting, but at least he did not stutter on her name, which was important. Perhaps his life would be spared, now?

Her Majesty was frowning. "Donghua, don't scare him off."

Dijun's cool reply was tinged with amusement. "I think he is more scared of you, Xiaobai."

Dai Zhenren decided that it was a good time as any to beg for forgiveness. "Your humble servant seeks your mercy. I failed to recognize Her Majesty at the Archives, please forgive any offense I may have done."

"Isn't that the point, for you not to recognize me? How else could I be certain of your true character?" She took her seat before the desk placed beside Dijun's, on the side surrounded by heaps of scrolls and memorials, and beckoned Dai Zhenren over. "Please stand up, and don't die on me. You have no idea how long and arduous it was before I finally found a retainer we can both trust and approve of."

Dai Zhenren was by no means stupid, but even he was stupefied for several moments. When the import of Her Majesty's words finally sunk in, he bowed even lower and started to offer his gratitude. "I -"

A scroll hit him lightly on the head, effectively shutting him up. Dai Zhenren looked up to see Dihou pushing a stack of memorials towards him with her foot.

"Save it. If you really insist on thanking us for this great grace or whatever, you can start by reading through these memorials. Per your advise, I did not take them out of Taichen this time."

Dai Zhenren obediently swallowed back his words, bowed down once more, took the heap of memorials and went to work.

_**aftermath**_

(A few weeks later...)

Liansong watched as Taichen Palace's newest courtier, Dai Zhenren, strolled out of the study with a stack of memorials, neatly piled and ready for delivery to Qingqiu.

"I see that Fengjiu finally has a personal retainer," he commented, turning his attention back to the person on the opposite end of the go board.

Dijun studied the board awhile and placed a black piece, effectively blocking Liansong's carefully thought out arrangement. "Dai Zhenren is capable, loyal, and trustworthy, a perfect fit for the job."

"Of course he is. You chose him personally, how could he not be?" Liansong took a sip of tea before proceeding to study his next move. "Come to think of it, you found Dai Zhenren immediately after he ascended to Heaven. How come it took a year before he was officially appointed?"

"What use would an inexperienced, newly ascended immortal be to Xiaobai?" Dijun replied a matter-of-factly. "As reliable as he is, Dai Zhenren needed to be familiar first with the rules and culture of Jiuchongtian, and the rest of the immortal world."

Liansong snorted. "You mean, you need to be absolutely sure of him first." After a few more minutes of hesitation, he took a white piece and placed it on the board. "He's quite admirable, if you ask me. It's not often that you see someone more scared of Fengjiu than you."

Dijun smiled but did not comment. Liansong flapped his fan open and lightly fanned himself, eyes narrowing in thought.

"So...does Fengjiu know that one of the reasons you approve of Dai Zhenren is because he's a eunuch?"

There was no change in that expressionless face, nor inflection on that flat tone. "Is he? Good for him, then."

Liansong rolled his eyes. "Sure, as if you did not go through the minutest details of his life with a fine-toothed comb before letting him near your Xiaobai. Really, though, given how jealous you are, I never thought you'd choose a male to be your wife's personal assistant."

"Why should gender matter? Are males the only ones capable of falling for Xiaobai?"

Liansong's fan-flapping hand stilled. After a few moments of shocked silence, he shook his head and chuckled. "So you chose someone 'incapable', in a manner of speaking. Your cunning is really incomparable, Donghua. You deserve every honorable title ever given to you."

Dijun merely tilted his head slightly. "Good," he commented, and for a moment Liansong couldn't tell whether Donghua was commending his powers of deduction, or shamelessly praising his own cunning. Only when the other man lightly tapped the go board did Liansong finally understood.

"I - I lost. But how -- what happened?"

"It is as you said. You are incapable, I am incomparable."


	7. Staking Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fengjiu shows off at a Jiuchongtian banquet, and the emperor approves.
> 
> (Chronologically, takes place after Returning Favors, because, you know, linear writing issues.)

Several months after Donghua Dijun finally attended court following two hundred years of absence, proudly wearing a splendid robe handmade by his wife, Jiuchongtian was once again treated to a spectacle that made the rumor mills of the Nine Heavens roll in full swing.

It was the first time that Dijun and his empress, Her Highness Bai Fengjiu, Queen of Qingqiu, appeared together in a Jiuchongtian event. While the Dihou had been regularly making appearances on behalf of her kingdom during the past few years, never before had she represented or escorted her husband. That was why no one expected to see the two of them today, together, in a public occasion as large and as grand as this one.

It was the celebration of Tianjun's ascension to the Heavenly Throne, both a solemn and ostentatious occasion. Everyone who's anyone is present, from the highest ranking immortals of Jiuchongtian to honored guests from other clans all over the four seas and eight realms. 

Everybody peeked from their bowed positions as Dijun and his young wife entered the hall, walking sedately side by side as if they were simply taking a morning walk around 13th Heaven. The fairy maids standing on the sides exchanged glances with each other, wondering if the extra cushion on Dijun's dais will finally be occupied today.

To their absolute consternation, Dihou, after greeting Tianjun, left her husband's side and proceeded to her usual seat at the opposite end of the hall, taking her place beside the other Qingqiu monarch present, her uncle Bai Zhen. Dijun, per his usual, proceeded to the highest seat beside Tianjun's throne and languidly sat down as well.

Third Prince Liansong waved his fan and turned to Dijun with a shrewd smile. "What a grand entrance. You and Fengjiu really enjoy putting people on their toes, don't you?"

Donghua accepted the wine jar offered by a maid and flicked Liansong an uninterested glance. "I don't see what the fuss is all about."

"Come on, don't be like that. You may appear careless, but everything you do is fully calculated." He gestured meaningfully to empty seat beside Donghua. "She still refuses to sit next to you?"

"Xiaobai is being considerate. Or would you rather be the third wheel for the entire night?" Donghua replied shamelessly. 

Liansong laughed and turned back to observing the merry throng before them.

On the other side of the hall, immortals were flocking to Fengjiu's table one after the other, exchanging pleasantries and offering short conversations. Her crowd of well wishers were more than the usual, and some of those who came over were new people, formally introducing themselves to the young queen for the first time. She took it all in stride, her polite smile and regal demeanor never wavering.

When she was finally able to sit down, Bai Zhen leaned over and remarked lightly, "Have you been slacking in your duties? You were not even familiar with half of the immortals you've met so far today."

Fengjiu bowed apologetically and replied, "Please don't wrong me, Uncle. I have been doing my best, it's just that there is an exceptional number of guests today. I am still young, and most of them have not yet been formally introduced to me. I will do my best tonight to mingle and remember exactly who they are."

She said it so politely and humbly, that the immortals who witnessed the exchange could not find any fault in her statement. However, they also couldn't help but feel like her last sentence hinted at something else, like a warning.

Seemingly unaware of the attention she had garnered, Fengjiu primly popped a grape into her mouth, and asked Bai Zhen conversationally, "How come it's only you today, Uncle? Father and the other uncles will not be attending?"

"You know very well how busy Qingqiu gets during this time of the year. The Heavenly King is generous and does not take offense." Bai Zhen gestured to the Crown Princess' throne where Bai Qian sat, elegant posture perfectly camouflaging her absolute boredom. "Besides, you and Qian Qian are here." The last bit was said quietly, only for Fengjiu's ears.

Seeing an opportunity to be naughty, Fengjiu winked at her Aunt, who was looking at their direction all casual. Her actions elicited a raised eyebrow that promised a scolding later. "Aunt does not count," she whispered back. "For purposes of today's event, she belongs to the Heavenly Clan."

"And you don't?" Bai Zhen asked, casting a pointed look at the dais where Donghua Dijun sat, not bothering to hide his boredom.

"I'm here today to represent Qingqiu with you, Uncle. Among other things."

Bai Zhen looked her up and down, noting the white and purple gown that perfectly matched Donghua Dijun's robes, the uniquely carved jade hairpin that came from Taichen Palace's treasury, and the colored glaze ring on her left pointer finger. A knowing smile graced his lips. "If you say so."

On the stage, a flower goddess was dancing, along with a dozen other young fairies. When she was done, the host announced the next performer, a mountain fairy from up north, to be followed by a drama troupe, led by a princess from the ghoul clan.

By this time Tianjun had lifted formalities, allowing the immortals to freely mingle about. In no time at all, Fengjiu found herself sharing a table with Siming and Cheng'yu, who was muttering, "...so many dancing princesses. No wonder that rogue is smiling from ear to ear!"

Indeed, on the royal dais, several sovereigns and heads of clans were presenting themselves to Tianjun, Crown Prince Yehua, and the highest ranking immortals present, and taking the opportunity to introduce their daughters and nieces and female relatives, several lines removed. Fengjiu didn't need to look to see that each and every one of them were paying homage to Dijun, as well.

Siming said consolingly, "From what I see, you have nothing to worry about, Lord Cheng'yu. The Third Prince only has eyes for one lady in this room." Indeed, Lord Liansong's gaze has never strayed from their direction, particularly on the little vinegar pot sitting beside Fengjiu.

"He'd better, unless he wants to lose his eyesight." 

Nearby, a group of guest immortals were chattering excitedly among themselves, fully unaware that their conversation carried over quite clearly to where Fengjiu's little group sat.

"Have you heard? Our very own Princess Su Feng found a good match with a prince from the Demon clan!"

"Such happy news! But wait -- wasn't Her Highness' father hoping to marry her into the Heavenly Kingdom's royal household?"

"Well yes, but it turned out that only the Third Prince is currently single among Tianjun's sons, and rumor has it that he is already secretly engaged."

"So what? Or is the Princess' family unwilling to have her enter the Nine Heavens as an imperial consort?"

"Being a consort or even a concubine is indeed an honor, but in that case, would it not be better to make a match with a lord of at least the Crown Prince's rank? Or someone who sits much higher, like His Majesty D--"

"Dihou," Star Lord Siming's voice cut through the air, effectively silencing conversation within a ten yard radius, "no offense meant, but I was wondering -- why do you choose to sit on this side of the hall, when you very clearly have a place up on the royal dais?"

The infamously informal Fengjiu did not even bat an eyelash at Siming's formal address. "No offense taken, Lord Siming. To answer your question, I am appearing tonight as Queen of Qingqiu's Eastern Realms. But, does it really matter whether I sit here or there? Am I not Dijun's wife just because I do not sit by his side?"

Awkward silence reigned over that part of the hall as the surrounding immortals all gaped at her answer. Unperturbed by the tension, Fengjiu raised her wine cup and daintily took a sip.

Cheng'yu Yuanjun let the silence linger, then leant over the table and said teasingly, "So when in Qingqiu, His Majesty also does not take his place by your side in court as Prince Consort?"

"Qingqiu is so far more relaxed compared to the Heavenly Kingdom when it comes to rules and rituals. Fortunately," her languid gaze slid to Donghua Dijun, who was staring back at her with laughter in his eyes, "my husband is a liberal man. At any rate, a stone is a throne, as long as a monarch sits on it."

"Very well said. Maybe we should follow the Qingqiu example, don't you think so, Siming?"

Fengjiu laughed lightly, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she is now virtually holding court among the surrounding immortals. "Why not? I see no reason why it couldn't be done as well here in Jiuchongtian. Rules are made to be broken, after all." Her gaze settled on Lady Bai Qian, beautiful and elegant, standing tall beside Crown Prince Yehua.

Across the hall, on the royal dais, two high-ranking deities were trading barbs, wholly uninterested in the bevy of beauties being paraded suggestively around them.

"If you are so worried," Dijun quipped, gesturing with his cup-holding hand towards Cheng'yu's direction, "why not go over there instead of moping here like a lovesick fool?"

Liansong did not look back, intent on making Cheng'yu understand his feelings through his eyes. "You're one to talk, like I didn't see you exchanging flirty glances with Fengjiu the entire night."

"My wife returns my glances. Can I say the same for you?"

This made Liansong turn around. "One of these days, my sealed lips might just accidentally slip and tell Fengjiu exactly how many proposals my father had to reject in your name, from all those families of aspiring concubines --"

"Why do you think Xiaobai agreed to appear with me tonight?" Dijun cut off, putting down his cup. The clinking sound of the porcelain against the wooden table had a ring of finality to it.

A smirk graced Liansong's features, even as he followed Donghua's lead and stood up as well, along with the other immortals present who saw that Dijun is making to leave and dare not sit until His Majesty had left. "She finally had enough, huh? Does she think you are losing your touch? I mean, you cannot even scare off a handful of suitors by yourself, your wife has to come and make an appearance for you."

"This is her battleground. Why should I interfere, when she is clearly winning?"

Liansong said something in reply, but Donghua had stopped paying attention. In fact, the entirety of his existence is now focused on the woman heading tranquilly towards him, beautiful head held high, wearing the colors of his house and holding his heart in her hand.

She bowed to Tianjun, her aunt and uncle-in-law, and to the rest of the Jiuchongtian's eminent immortals. Then she turned to him, easily the highest-ranking deity present, and casually said, "Shall we go, Dijun?"

He took her proffered hand and said, loud for all to hear. "As you wish, Dihou."


	8. Staking Claims (Side Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How FJ's decision to stake a claim during Tianjun's ascension anniversary came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't yet, please let me offer my sincerest thanks to everyone who have read, voted, and commented on this story. I hope this series continue to entertain you as much as it did me when I was writing it. You guys rock!
> 
> All Jiuchongtian rules mentioned in this one-shot are products of my imagination, as always.

All that troublesome business about aspirants vying to be the "secondary mistress" of Taichen Palace actually began shortly after Fengjiu was formally conferred as Dihou, following their much-celebrated 200-day wedding ceremony.

Her first clue came a month after the wedding, when Zhonglin presented her with a lineup of fairy maids for selection.

"How come there are so many?" She asked, gazing with wide, perplexed eyes at the rows of fairies gathered before her, all proper and pristine in their pink uniforms.

"Taichen Palace has been given the first option to choose, in view of the recent increase in our domestic requirements," Zhonglin explained, euphemistically referring to her and Gungun's recent entry to Donghua Dijun's household.

"I see." Fengjiu is a pretty good judge of character, so she patiently went through the lineup and chose five fairies, who appeared able to handle the various tasks that Zhonglin had explained to her earlier. She heard the quiet squeals of those chosen and the sigh of disappointment of the two dozen others who were not, found them amusing, and thought none of it again.

Until a few months later, when Zhonglin came to her with a maid in tow, dragged along by two Taichen guards.

"What happened?" She asked, setting aside the memorials she had been poring over and gesturing for the guards to let the sobbing fairy go.

The girl dropped onto her knees at once and begged for mercy, knocking her forehead to the ground. "Forgive my disrespect, Your Majesty! Please spare my life, I beg of you!"

"Dihou," Zhonglin intervened, in reply to Fengjiu's questioning gaze, "this fairy maid was caught entering the imperial bedchambers without permission, and attempting to tamper with the bedside incense of her own volition."

Fengjiu's blood froze. Entering the inner rooms, while forbidden, is generally a light offense and may be punished by mere chastisement or transfer to another palace. But changing the incense implies a motive, which may either be innocent or sinister, and could be a serious transgression depending on the intent.

"What was in the incense?" She asked, studying the fairy's features and trying to place it her memory. Isn't she among those who were recently hired?

Zhonglin took the incense from one of the guards and placed it on Fengjiu's desk. Fengjiu was hardly an expert in herbs, but the smallest whiff of the familiar concoction inside had her eyebrows rising.

"Lovesick potion?" She could tell what this was about, now. Apparently, the story of her serving Taichen Palace as a maid in a bid to move Dijun's heart had become some sort of urban legend, and is now being emulated by infatuated fairies all over. They have even gotten so bold as to attempt to seduce her husband, with a spiked incense of all things (as if that would work on Donghua)!

Fengjiu gave herself a mental facepalm; who knew that the thick-facedness of her younger years will come to bite her in the ass like this now?

In the end, she had the maid confined while Zhonglin verified her identity. As Fengjiu suspected, she was no ordinary fairy, but a daughter of a major deity in the western regions. To save face for both their houses and prevent a scandal, Fengjiu sent the princess home with a stern warning and surreptitiously set her up for a blind date with a friend of a friend.

Also, to avoid similar incidents from recurring, Fengjiu sat down with Zhonglin to set a more rigid, thorough background check for all maids applying to serve in Taichen. Upon Zhonglin's suggestion, they also shortened servants' tenure to three months, for security purposes.

Donghua, who was in seclusion at Bihai Cangling when the entire thing happened, smiled lazily when Fengjiu related it to him afterwards. "Seems like you have become the paragon of persistence across the realms," he remarked teasingly, seemingly unconcerned.

(Much later, however, Zhonglin inadvertently let it slip that following the incident, Dijun started to personally inspect each incense before use, more for Fengjiu and Gungun's safety than anything else.)

The days passed peacefully for a long while after that. Then one day, Dai Zhenren came to her with a frown, a red and white envelope in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Fengjiu asked, not used to her assistant being so hesitant.

"Dihou, this was delivered to Taichen Palace today for your perusal, but I think there was a mistake."

"Mistake with what? What is this anyway?" She took the envelope from Dai's unwilling grasp, pulled it open, and immediately scowled at the contents. "A marriage proposal?!"

Fengjiu swept out of the study, envelope in hand, and marched up to Donghua who was in his workroom, painting peonies on a porcelain tea cup. "This came today," she said without preamble, handing him the letter.

Her husband took a look and said disinterestedly, "This had already been rejected by Tianjun in my name. Perhaps the couriers were not promptly informed."

She folded her arms across her chest, not willing to let the matter go so easily. "It's a proposal for you, from the family of an aspiring consort," she asked, adopting the same cool tone as Donghua, "how come it was sent to me?"

Donghua flicked a glance at Dai Zhenren, who bowed and explained, "Your Majesty, per the rules of the Heavenly Clan, the entry of a consort in a royal household must be approved by both the husband and the main wife. Usually, the proposal is sent first to the lord, and once approved, is presented to the lady for her concurrence. As Dijun said, the couriers might not have been informed that this particular proposal had been rejected at the outset."

Fengjiu took a deep breath. "Very well. Send it back to the couriers and ask them to be more careful next time."

"As you wish, Dihou." Dai bowed, and upon being excused, took the letter and left to do as she bid. Fengjiu made to follow, but a gentle but firm grip on her wrist pulled her back.

"Are you upset, Xiaobai?" Donghua asked softy, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Fengjiu raised an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

"No, but a little bit of jealousy is appreciated, nonetheless."

She harrumphed, but did not demur when her husband pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Be truthful. This isn't the first time you received such a proposal, is it?"

Donghua wrapped a proprietary arm around her waist, wiped away a smudge of ink on her chin, and replied at length, "If I remember correctly, the first one came about a few months after our wedding. I was in seclusion, so it was received by Tianjun and presented to me when I returned. Of course, I rejected and asked Tianjun to handle future proposals similarly in my name."

"How many proposals have you received so far, exactly?" She asked, wondering how she could have missed such a relevant Jiuchongtian rule.

Her husband thought for a while and said nonchalantly, "Around a hundred or so? I don't really remember. When I started attending court again, somehow they came in with increasing frequency."

"What?" All of Fengjiu's studied aloofness flew out the window. "How could that be? Weren't you known far and wide as a desireless deity?"

In his defense, Donghua looked utterly mystified, as well. "Perhaps because I married you, that they found I wasn't really as desireless as they believe?"

"But - isn't it that for you, there are only two types of women in the world -- the one who could be your empress, and others?"

"Why yes," Donghua agreed, gazing into her eyes with that familiar affection, "but I doubt they know that, Xiaobai."

The next day, when Fengjiu related the incident to her Aunt and asked for her opinion, Bai Qian laughed and agreed with Donghua's observation.

"Have you forgotten who your husband is?" Her Aunt laughingly said, setting aside the novel she was reading in favor of their conversation. "A hundred proposals is a pretty low estimate, if you ask me. Don't you know how many women Dijun threw out of his bed, before that pretty boy who finally drove him to choose the deity clan and hide out in Jiuchongtian?"

Of course Fengjiu knew. Apparently, High Deity Zheyan had a habit of sharing that particular story with the Bai children. "But we're married now. Isn't that supposed to be a deterrent to other women?"

"You are still operating under the Qingqiu mindset," Bai Qian explained, patting her hand patiently. "For us foxes, once married, there could be only one. But we are in Jiuchongtian, and here, monogamy is a rare thing of beauty."

"But you and Uncle --"

"Oh, you know what Yehua and I went through," her Aunt said, sitting back with that unparalleled elegant grace and regarding Fengjiu with a critical eye. "That there are no consorts in Xiwu Palace now, or ever, did not just come automatically."

Fengjiu's brows furrowed in thought, "You mean, there were those who still vied to be the Crown Prince's consort although Uncle already married you?"

"Maybe," Bai Qian replied dismissively, "but I guess they heard about how I scoured out some woman's eyes, so they got scared?"

That got Fengjiu silent. Bai Qian saw realization birthing in her niece's eyes and picked up her novel again, allowing Fengjiu as much time as she needed to sort out her thoughts.

Finally Fengjiu snapped out of her trance and said, "But Aunt, I am not as fierce or as strong as you. And I don't have anyone to make an example of."

"Who said you have to do what I did?" Bai Qian huffed, flicking Fengjiu's birthmark with a finger. "There are many ways of staking a claim. You just have to find the best one that suits you."

For the rest of the week, Fengjiu thought, then thought some more, and finally, after sorting through the papers on her desk, found the perfect opportunity she was looking for.

For the second time that week, she barged into Donghua's workroom, handed him a gold and white invitation, and cajoled, "Let's go together to Tianjun's celebratory party tomorrow."

***aftermath***

(several days before...)

"Rascal!"

Donghua opened his eyes and observed with a half-lidded gaze through the thick boughs of the agarwood tree he had been resting on. Below him, stomping through the garden in a great huff, was Cheng'yu Yuanjun, teary-eyed and red-faced with indignant anger.

"Cheng'yu! Please, listen to me first. I have nothing to do at all with her..."

"I saw it, you liar! Scram, go away, don't bother me anymore!"

"Won't you let me explain first? That woman..."

A short sword pierced through the air with a whistle. Donghua raised an eyebrow in silent admiration as the weapon nearly sliced off the Third Prince's ear, if not for the latter's extraordinarily quick reflexes.

"I'm warning you, stay away from me! Or else you can say goodbye to any chance of getting near me again! Understand, you rogue?"

Liansong raised both arms in surrender. Cheng'yu huffed, threw him another disgusted look, and stomped away in a flurry of swishing skirts and flowy robes.

When she was gone, Donghua scoffed elegantly and called down from his lofty perch, "what did you do this time?"

His quasi-son flicked a surprised glance at Donghua's direction and snorted. "Out of all the people to see that, it had to be you." There was a defeated sigh, then the Lord of the Four Seas slumped on the bench beneath the tree, looking tired like Donghua had never seen him before. "Can I ask you to be kind just this one time and not to make fun of me?"

"I can try." In spite the callous words, however, he phased down from the tree with enviable grace and stood before Liansong, regarding him with a critical eye. "If I will hazard a guess, she caught you with another woman?"

"You could say that," Liansong replied, wistfully fanning himself and leaning his eyes against the ancient agarwood's trunk. "One of the lords in Su Jin's court sent me a marriage proposal today, which my father endorsed. I was about to junk it but Cheng'yu saw and assumed the worst."

Donghua nodded in understanding. Then his brows furrowed ever so slightly. "Why are you moping, then? Doesn't this show of jealousy prove that Cheng'yu has feelings for you, after all?"

Liansong looked at him askance, as if debating whether to tell him things. In the end, the Third Prince sighed and said, "I already know she has feelings for me. It's Cheng'yu's trust that I don't have yet. After what happened today, I'm sure that what little confidence she's had in me had all but shattered."

Hmmmm. "If I were in your position..."

"I will not tamper with Cheng'yu's memories so she could forget that the entire thing happened," Liansong replied in disgust. "I'm not as thick-faced as you."

Donghua shrugged indifferently. As if he hadn't paid dearly for that single act of miscalculation. "If you say so."

With a huff, the other man closed his fan with a snap and stood up. "Surprisingly, I feel a bit better after talking with you, so I suppose it's fortunate, after all, that I came across you today. What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be playing with your son or pestering your wife, or whatever it is that old men do with their young families?"

"Gungun is at school with his young uncle. Xiaobai was fed up with my attempts to help her with the noontime meal and threw me out of the kitchen. Perhaps it is fate that we met here today like this."

"Hmph. Show off some more, why don't you?" Liansong looked up towards the sky as if Heaven itself wronged him greatly. "How is it that you got so lucky as to have a very understanding wife, given how many illicit proposals you receive on a daily basis?"

Donghua did not dignify that with a reply. Despite his infallible facade, however, Liansong saw right through him.

"Fengjiu doesn't know, does she?" A knowing smile that promised payback crossed Liansong's face. "I wonder what kind of hell would ensue once she finds out."

"I wonder what kind of pain I can inflict on you, if you dare tell her," Donghua replied.

"Oh, I won't, at least not intentionally. But walls have ears and slippery tongues are everywhere in the Nine Heavens. It's only a matter of time before Fengjiu finds out. If I were you, I'd let her know before that happens."

"We'll see." He looked Liansong up and down. "Seeing you so utterly defeated is annoying. Xiaobai prepared braised pork for lunch, I bet you haven't tasted anything as delectable as that before."

Liansong's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did you just invite me to taste your wife's cooking? I must be dreaming."

"Or, I can prepare sweet and sour fish especially for you using my old recipe..."

"Oh no, you are not getting away with that rare offer of yours." Liansong tugged at his sleeves and gestured for him to walk ahead. "It's almost time for the noontime meal, why don't we head back to your palace before the food gets cold?"

Several days later, Donghua again sat on the branches of the same agarwood tree (this time having been chased out of the study by Xiaobai, to keep him from interfering as she tutored Gungun in Ancient History), when two couriers from Tianjun's palace passed by.

"Ever since His Majesty got married, there's been a marked increase in the traffic of correspondence to and from Taichen Palace." One of the couriers was saying. "Before, there were only the cursory invitations; now there's even messages from other immortal houses!"

The other one nodded agreeably. "Well, half of this are addressed to the Dihou. She's really quite busy these days." He surveyed the rolls of scrolls in their hands. "We'd better take extra care not to mix these up. The ones with you are for Dijun, to be handed over to Zhonglin Xianguan; these are for Dihou, to be received by Dai Zhenren."

His companion chuckled. "Dijun and Dihou share the same study, I bet they read all of these messages together."

"Be that as it may, it's still better for us to err on the side of caution. That red and white envelope on your hands, for instance, appears to be a marriage proposal. It's a safe bet that those kind of messages should be for His Majesty's eyes only, at least initially."

"Haven't Tianjun been rejecting these offers on behalf of Dijun? Why do we need to deliver these to Taichen when it will go straight to the wastebasket, anyway?"

"Who knows? Perhaps His Majesty wanted to keep track of all those daring Houses so he can avoid them in the future." The wise courier shook his head. "The rejection has been consistent all throughout the years, when will these immortals get the hint?"

Liansong's words echoed through Donghua's mind. It's only a matter of time before Fengjiu finds out. If I were you, I'd let her know before that happens.

Donghua, of course, intended to talk to Xiaobai about it. But first he had to create an opportunity, and lessen the chances of the conversation going out of hand. He isn't one to fear Destiny, but given everything that happened -- it pays to be extra careful, just in case. He wouldn't want to end up like poor Liansong.

Out of the blue, a gust of wind blew. It was so strong and sudden that the two couriers were caught off guard and stumbled. The piles of scrolls and envelopes slipped from their grips and fell to the ground in a jumbled heap.

There were mumbled curses and a lot of mutterings, but eventually the two couriers got everything sorted out, or so they thought. Donghua Dijun, from his hidden perch high above in the agarwood tree, caught sight of the red envelope, now in the tray meant for the Dihou's office, smiled, and went back to enjoy his peace.


	9. Letting Go (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. how Fengjiu unknowingly and unintentionally blew away the competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, belongs to the same timeline as Staking Claims, from before the ascension celebration and immediately after. May be read as a concurrent story of sorts.
> 
> As always, all Jiuchongtian festivals and rituals were products of my hyperactive muse. A bit of research regarding beasts of Chinese myth (not very familiar with them though, so please pardon any mistakes).
> 
> OCs alert (though I dare say they will only be present for this chapter...maybe?) 

Her Highness Su Feng, only daughter of the ruling family of a minor kingdom in the Northern Realms, is a very prim and proper goddess. Raised in the ways of the nobility, she is highly educated, appropriately pampered yet disciplined, and very well-versed in etiquette and the Four Arts. She is even adept in fighting, having been taught to use the bow and the sword from a very young age.

It can be said that while Her Highness Su Feng does not excel in any particular field, she is however accomplished in many disciplines, making her a very well-rounded and interesting lady in various ways.

Her looks are nothing to scoff about, either. Her mother being a flower goddess, she was thus blessed with beauty as delicate as a hibiscus, and a personality as sweet and lovely as carnations. Su Feng is, in fact, one of the most beautiful and sought-after princesses in the northern realms, with princes and lords all vying for her hand in marriage once she came of age.

It stood to reason, therefore, that her royal father wanted to make the best match for Su Feng, and looked beyond the borders of his kingdom for a worthy son-in-law.

"An invitation to the Heavenly King's ascension anniversary?"

Su Feng's ears perked up at her mother's words. She kept her eyes demurely downcast, manners never faltering as she daintily cut a piece of meat on her plate, ears fully trained to the conversation at the head of the table.

"Yes," her father replied, excitement barely hidden beneath the calm veneer he is presently projecting. "It's been a while since we've been to Jiuchongtian. Feng'er, you are of age now, you should come with us. The Nine Heavens is a good place to meet other immortals your age."

The prim and proper princess' heart skipped a beat, though her kind and genteel face betrayed no trace of the somersaulting feelings deep inside. "As you wish, Father."

The trip to Jiuchongtian was, of course, a big affair. Her family's entourage was fairly large, though nothing compared to the grander processions of the more prominent kingdoms that they met at nine heaven's gates. From beneath the curtains of their palanquin, Su Feng surveyed the merry sight and wondered how many princesses like her have ascended to Jiuchongtian, with the exact same purpose in mind.

Their family was to stay for several weeks, and were accommodated in one of the many luxurious guest palaces prepared for the occasion. They settled in and was welcomed personally by one of Tianjun's sons, Third Prince Liansong.

"It is our honor to have been invited, and to be personally met by Your Highness," her father said, bowing respectfully to the Lord of the Four Seas.

Lord Liansong returned the greetings. "Please, no need to stand on formalities. The entire Jiuchongtian is in a festive mood, so feel free to walk around and mingle as you like." Those mirthful eyes fell on Su Feng's slightly bowing form. "Is this Princess Su Feng? Truly a rare beauty, as the rumors say."

Her father chuckled and said humbly, "Thank you for your praise. My daughter may be a flower, but compared to the exquisite beauties of Jiuchongtian, she is but a mere bud."

"Ah, but buds bloom, do they not? And a fresh blossom bests even the most vibrant flower at the end of its blooming stage."

Before her father could reply, a palace retainer walked over and whispered in Lord Liansong's ear. Su Feng caught the words "Taichen Palace" and bit her lip to suppress a silly, excited smile from escaping.

The Third Prince nodded and turned back to them with a regretful expression. "I would very much like to accompany you for a while longer, but duty calls. The celebration will last for several weeks, we will undoubtedly meet each other again. In the meantime, please take full advantage of the various festivities and enjoy yourselves."

Thus, Su Feng found herself dragged from one banquet to another, meeting lords and ladies and princes and princesses from across the realms. Between knowing people and watching drama plays, musical presentations and all manner of entertainment, there was no time to be bored and all ways to have fun.

She eventually made friends with small and exclusive group of princesses of similar status and age as her. All of them have been dragged by their respective families to Jiuchongtian for a chance to meet their perfect match among the gentlemen who had flocked here for the ascension anniversary. After a week of tagging along with her family, Su Feng started spending more and more of her days with her newfound clique.

One day, strolling towards Chengtian Terrace to watch a play, her small group found themselves walking the paved golden roads of 13th Heaven.

"Hey," one of Su Feng's newfound friends said, noticing the surroundings, "isn't this the way to Taichen Palace?"

There was a moment's silence, followed by dreamy sighs. Su Feng smiled knowingly to herself. As she suspected, all of them were of the same mind, each hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary, handsome recluse, he who is still the subject of many a girl's daydreams -- His Majesty Donghua Dijun.

"Will we even see him? I mean, we've been here for weeks, and none of us had a sighting of him yet. Maybe His Majesty is in long seclusion at Bihai Cangling?"

"But didn't some of the lords we met said he attended court just last week? I bet if we try hard and go out more, we will eventually cross his path." A giggle. "I just have to look my best each and every time."

There was a snort and a good deal of light-hearted teasing. "I think you'd have a better chance of being noticed if you switch to your original form. Dijun likes furry things!"

"That's true. Isn't his wife the Queen of Qingqiu, the only red nine-tailed fox in the world? It's said that she's the second most beautiful in all the realms, after her Aunt, High Deity Bai Qian."

Murmurs of agreement. Then a voice that Su Feng recognized as that of a ghoul princess piped up, "Be that as it may, didn't she spend four hundred years or so chasing after His Majesty? She even worked as a maidservant in his palace just so he would notice her."

The shocks of disbelief were muted, as they were passing by the gates of Taichen Palace at that precise moment. Su Feng peeped at the guards and felt as if the formidable, unmoving beings were following them with knowing glances.

As if on cue, all of them purposefully slowed their strides, each furtively throwing glances at the gates in hopes of seeing a purple-clad, silver-haired figure, even from afar. However, aside from a few maids and courtiers on the front gardens, Taichen Palace seemed pretty empty and peaceful, very much unlike the rest of lively, festive Jiuchongtian.

The clique of princesses were understandably disappointed, though all well-bred enough not to let their feelings show so openly. Instead, they shifted the focus of conversation to Dijun's young wife, she who was the subject of every aspiring girl's secret envy and speculation.

The ghoul princess continued her tale. "I swear it's true. One of my distant cousins even followed her example and entered Taichen as a fairy maid recently. She was so infatuated with Dijun that she attempted to spike the imperial bedchamber's incense with lovesick herbs."

Gasps of disbelief and disapproval. "How shameless! No offense to your cousin, but His Majesty is a happily married man. Does she intend to insert herself between a committed couple?"

"Oh, what a prude you are. Can't His Majesty get himself another consort? Even Tianjun has a harem, why couldn't Dijun have one as well?"

"But they said he is terribly loyal to the Dihou..."

"They also said that he is a monk, with neither desire nor emotions. Weren't they wrong?"

Silence, as the coterie of princesses thought this over. Then one of them, a mountain fairy, commented, "Her Majesty isn't that much older than us, right? And you know the nine-tailed foxes, they are all natural charmers."

"Young and charming...I bet she has lots of tricks to make men fall for her! No wonder she managed to bewitch Dijun!"

At this point, Su Feng wondered, not even realizing that she had spoken her thoughts out loud, "I wonder what she's really like? To have been able to move someone like Dijun, she must be an extraordinary woman, not only in looks but in personality and accomplishments as well."

"My distant cousin - yes, the one who disguised herself as a maid - said that her culinary skills are second to none. She's so good that Dijun would not let other people taste her cooking. And I heard that her swordsmanship is excellent, too, having been trained by His Majesty himself."

Awed whispers all around. "How about the Four Arts? Dijun is very well-versed in those, she must have spent extra effort to excel in them as well."

"Uhm..." The hesitant voice came from one of the most silent among them, a princess from one of the smaller fox clans in the Eastern Realms. "My brother had the fortune to share several classes with her back when Her Majesty still attended school in Qingqiu. Dihou is indeed skilled in painting, as she takes after High Deity Bai Yi, but as for the other arts..."

"You don't mean..." Surprised laughter, with just a hint of maidenly disdain. "But surely she doesn't rank last in her subjects, does she? I mean, they must have set high expectations from her, being Qingqiu's monarch and all."

"Well, she's always ranked first in Ancient History, that's for certain."

As the girls ruminated, a shadow fell overhead. By the time they were able to react, a fierce, tiger-like beast was already leaping towards them, sharp claws out and ready to maim and kill. They all raised their hands on instinct and shrieked as one, garnering the attention of nearby immortals. Not a single one of them had the presence of mind to evade the attack, or at the very least, produce a barrier to protect themselves.

Thankfully, none was needed, for as soon as the beast appeared, a sword flew out of nowhere to hit it on the head, with just enough force to knock it out without killing it. The ground rumbled as the furry, huge body fell into the ground with a loud thud.

"I swear, things like this always happen whenever Jiuchongtian has visitors." Their savior grumbled, ascending from the air to retrieve her sword and conjure it away with an elegant wave. Long, lustrous hair, shimmering like dark satin, swayed as the dainty figure twirled around to regard them with kind, concerned eyes. "Are you girls okay?"

Her face was exquisite, her skin snowy-white, her lips as crimson as the phoenix flower birthmark on her smooth forehead. Long eyelashes fluttered alluringly over expressive eyes, giving off an innocent yet seductive air. On her hair was a delicately-carved jade hairpin, her slim body was clad in flowy robes of white and purple, and on the ring finger of her left hand rested a colored glaze ring. Her voice was a feast to the ears, as pleasant as a melody, carefree and kind and brimming with life.

None of them were able to react, rendered speechless by the sight of her. What was it that Lord Liansong said? A fresh blossom bests even the most vibrant flower at the end of its life. But this woman, this goddess -- she is no simple bloom, is she?

Seeing them thus silenced, and perhaps thinking that they were under shock, those finely-shaped brows furrowed worriedly. The goddess dropped to her knees, and surveyed the girl closest to her, who happened to be Su Feng. "Hey," she said softly, "it's okay, don't be scared. Let's get you up, here you go."

"Mother!" "Jiejie!"

Two young immortals ran up to them, one dark haired with a crown on his head, the other with long, silver hair. Their cute faces both wore identical expressions of anxiety and guilt.

After giving the girls a sweeping glance, and assuring herself that all of them were safe and sound, the dark-haired beauty stood up and turned to the two boys with a calm but firm expression.

"Alright, 'fess up. Who released the beast from its seal?" When the children exchanged glances, she sighed, went on eye level with them, and said softly, "I know you are both excited to have a mount, but you have been told that this taowu* hasn't been broken in completely yet. It's fortunate that no one was hurt, but there will be consequences for this, understand?"

Two heads looked down dejectedly. She reached out and tapped them both gently on the head.

"Ah Li, I will tell Uncle and Aunt about this. As for you, Gungun, I'm sure your father already knows."

"Dihou!"

Two panicked voices, followed by the rush of feet. Su Feng watched numbly as two courtiers from Taichen Palace rushed over and bowed, both pale and panting and beside themselves with worry.

"I'm fine, you two. Now, please tell me that you did NOT call Dijun --"

"Xiaobai."

Calm, unhurried footsteps, regal and elegant bearing, the inimitable aura of a sovereign. Everyone on site and nearby bowed down low and murmured a respectful greeting as His Majesty Donghua Dijun approached, all except for one -- Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou, Queen of Qingqiu.

Dihou's beautiful face crumpled cutely into a grimace before smoothing over with a smile. "Donghua. Your pet escaped, so I gave chase and subdued it just in time. Qingti was just about to bring it back to its cage, and Zhonglin will escort these royal princesses to Chengtian Terrace." Her eyes flicked to the two boys. "As for these two, let me send Ah Li back to Qing'yun Palace first, while you bring Gungun home so we can have a talk with him later."

Dijun did not reply, but swept a glance over the scene with his fathomless eyes, seeing and grasping everything with that single look, and lightly waved a hand to excuse the bowing immortals. The two young troublemakers bowed down low, and were excused as well after a few moments of wordless reprimand.

"Zhonglin, inform the court that Taichen Palace will compensate for any damages. Qingti, sedate the beast and strengthen the seal." With a slight tilt of his chin, both courtiers sprang into action, to do exactly as Dijun and Dihou bid.

As she straightened up along with the rest, Su Feng marveled at the irony of it all -- nearly a month of purposely tracking down His Majesty, hoping to cross his path and perhaps gain a tiny bit of his attention and favor, all to no avail. Now they met him like this, disheveled and scared witless, and saved by the very person they had all been secretly maligning behind her back just a few moments ago.

Then Su Feng remembered another conversation, overheard during one of the banquets she recently attended: if you see Dihou, then Dijun will most surely follow, like a faithful, unfailing shadow.

As she was led away by Zhonglin along with her friends, Su Feng glanced back and saw the tall, silver-haired deity step forward, and reach out a hand to gently caress Dihou's face. For the first time since he arrived, those icy, blank eyes showed a flash of emotion -- adoration, devotion, love -- just a quick glimpse, but strong and steady and sure.

Much later, as the ascension celebrations drew to a close, all the girls in their exclusive group were able to find matches among the princes and young lords they mingled with in Jiuchongtian. Su Feng herself met with a young lord from the South Seas, found that they have a lot of common interests, and expressed her openness for a formal courtship.

Her mother was exceedingly happy, of course. "He is a perfect match for you," she said, as they sat on her bed on their last night at the Nine Heavens. "For a while I was worried that you would ask us to make an offer for you with His Majesty Donghua Dijun. You liked him a lot, right?"

Su Feng shook her head sagely. "His Majesty is already happily married, to the only woman in this world who is his match. No one, much less me, can even hope to get in the way of that."

\-------------------------------------

_*in Chinese myth, a tiger like beast with tigers feet, a man's face with pig teeth_


	10. Letting Go (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. how Lord Cang'yi smartly stayed out of Dijun's notice and lived a long, happy life.

Time, as the oft-quoted saying goes, heals all wounds. But while healing is a matter of time, it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity.*

Cang'yi Shenjun of Zhi Yue Mountain is a practical, level-headed immortal, known for his calm demeanor and just hand. Although fairly young, his accomplishments and unassailable reputation are widespread across the realms, earning him the respect of his peers as well as the regard of the older generation.

It is thus a foregone conclusion that someone of Lord Cang'yi's stature would want for nothing, certainly not in the matters of the heart, what with his handsome looks and exceptional talents. That should have been the case, but Fate is fickle, and the heart is more often than not a stubborn little thing.

He had not thought of her for several hundred years, not since he last saw her during her Bingcang ceremony, and received the greatest shock of his life at the revelation that occurred towards the end of it. Being a proper gentleman, he had accepted his loss gracefully, returned home, and took down the portrait of her that he had hung up in the walls of his palace, lest people misunderstand his intentions and spread rumors that may cause unnecessary assumptions and possible confrontations.

(Cang'yi Shenjun is in no way a coward, but he knows his limitations, and going head-to-head with the formidable Master of the Holy Blue Sea is not something he could possibly survive from.)

Lord Cang'yi, of course, had received an invitation (who hasn't?) to her wedding banquets, both the one held in Bihai Cangling and the lavish 200-day celebrations that took place several hundred years later. He did not attend, for while he is a gentleman, he is in no way a martyr. Why court pain and regret when they can be conveniently avoided?

But just this morning, as he was strolling along the lush gardens of Jiuchongtian on the way to watch a play as part of the festivities for Tianjun's ascension anniversary, he saw her.

She is even more beautiful than he remembered. Cang'yi stared, mesmerized, as she flew gracefully through the air, elegance personified, beating the taowu to submission with a single stroke of her sword. Her beauty had only been enhanced by time, the innocence of her youth now carrying tones of sophistication, giving her the allure of a mature, self-assured woman. And when she spoke -- there was a sparkle in her eyes and laughter in her voice, hallmarks of a woman well-loved, cared for, and dearly treasured.

All it took was that single sighting, and the floodgates of memories long suppressed came crashing down. It was as if Cang'yi was transported back in time, at that moment when he crossed swords with a fiery goddess who had no qualms about tearing his palace apart, determined to fight a much stronger foe just to escape an unintentional, unwanted engagement with a man she could not ever love.

_Unwanted, unloved._ Somehow the words still sting, even hundreds of years later.

Determined to rid himself of any lingering, unwelcome emotions, he studied the situation for a few moments more and resolved to come over and lend her a hand. Before he could take a step forward, however, a cold voice cut through the still air, freezing every immortal present on the spot.

"Xiaobai."

Cang'yi watched as Donghua Dijun effortlessly defused the situation with his mere presence, a single nod urging everyone to action and preempting unnecessary commotion. He looked on, unseen and unrecognized, as His Majesty raked a quick, assessing glance to check whether she was harmed in any way, before dismissing everyone with a light wave of his powerful hand.

He saw the moment that those cold eyes thawed for just a quick moment, the shields dropping to reveal a barrage of emotions beneath that unfeeling exterior, a hand raised to lightly caress her face as if assuring himself that she is here, alive, _safe_. Cang'yi is a relatively young immortal, especially as compared to an ancient, legendary god, but he had seen enough to recognize a man who has lost his entire heart and soul to another when he sees one.

And the way she looked back at him...how could he have been so arrogant as to think back then that she will learn to love him, given time spent together?

Cang'yi took a deep breath, gathered his dignity around him like a protective cape, turned and walked away.

When the festivities were over, Cang'yi left Jiuchongtian and found himself drifting over to where he first saw her, brave and beautiful and so very irresistible -- at a fair in Qingqiu.

"Lord Cang'yi? What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here today?"

High Deity Bai Zhen's greeting was polite, and his expression was one of true gladness, but there was a hint of uneasiness that was barely detectable beneath the calm facade. Cang'yi marveled at that but smiled nonetheless.

"I was on my way home from Jiuchongtian and decided on a whim to pay Qingqiu a quick visit. Is High Deity Zheyan around, as well?"

"He is, and I'm sure he will be happy to see you." Bai Zhen's eyes flicked for just a quick moment somewhere behind Cang'yi, before he continued, "there's a nice teahouse a few blocks away, I was just about to head there to wait for Zheyan. Perhaps we can go together?"

They were enjoying their first cup and were on the beginnings of an interesting conversation when Zheyan finally arrived, all ruffled feathers and flapping his fan vigorously. "Lord Cang'yi! What a nice surprise!" In contrast to Bai Zhen's uneasy greeting, the ancient phoenix's expression held a touch of mischief, as if he found Cang'yi's presence inexplicably funny. "Having you here today, it must be fate!"

Cang'yi was about to ask what he meant when a familiar voice came from somewhere behind him and froze him on the spot.

"Hey, handsome! Won't you buy some sweets?"

"Jiu!" Bai Zhen was on his feet in an instant. "What are you doing, walking around like that?"

Curious, Cang'yi turned around and felt his eyes widen at the sight of Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou, Queen of Qingqiu -- dressed in coarse brown robes, hair piled on a bun atop her head, birthmark covered with a headcloth and carrying a small basket full of assorted sweets.

She hurried over to their table and sidled up to her uncle, a finger placed against her lips in the universal symbol of silence. "Hush, uncle, don't give my cover away," she whispered, looking for all the world as if she was simply offering them her wares. "I made a bet with Gungun and Ah Li that I can sell more than they do in an hour's time. I only have about twenty pieces of sweets left, won't you buy some and help me?"

Bai Zhen clucked his tongue, but lowered his voice nevertheless and hissed, "You are a queen and an empress. How could you compete with your own son and cousin in a child's game?"

"This is called role-playing, Uncle, and it teaches the children empathy and breeds healthy competition. It's for a noble cause, too. All proceeds will go to the sellers whose market stalls burned down in that celestial fire last month."

"Can't you think of a more dignified way to help them, other than this...?"

"Come on, Zhen Zhen, give the girl a break. It's not often that she can let her hair down like this." Zheyan reached over and took a piece of candy from her basket, then magically conjured a coin and placed it in her palm. "I just bought five each from Gungun and Ah Li, so you have a lot to catch up. But you're in luck, Lord Cang'yi is here. I'm sure he is willing to buy the entire basket."

At this point he can no longer sit still and pretend to be a statue. Cang'yi stayed seated and bowed slightly, so as not to give the game away. "Your Majesty. It's been a long time, how are you?"

There was a beat of silence, then a respectful, "Lord Cang'yi. A pleasure to meet you here today." She bowed down in greeting, then offered him her basket. "Will you please buy some? These two are partial to the kids, they won't help me win."

Struggling to hide a smile, he conjured a purse brimming with coins and offered it to her, holding his other hand open for her basket. "Here, Your Majesty, please accept my share to help rebuild the market stalls."

Her lovely lips curved in a brilliant, grateful smile. She took the purse, weighed it, and handed him her basket. "Thank you very much! It's really fortunate that a kind gentleman such as you are here, or else I will lose for sure!"

"Too bad Donghua is back in seclusion already," Zheyan quipped, oblivious to the involuntary twitch of Cang'yi's hand at the mention of the famed name, "if he was here, you would have won without effort."

"If he's here, he would take half of the kids' wares and give them for me to sell, since I'm older and hence should have a handicap. Then he would shorten my time limit to half an hour just for laughs." She took one of the empty cups from the table, poured herself some tea and gulped it down, somehow still looking dainty all the while. "You all think he spoils me, but he actually bullies me the hardest."

"It's because you're the most stubborn, and the only one who'd dare to sass him back," Bai Zhen quipped.

_If he's here,_ Cang'yi thought, _I'll probably won't even have the chance to sit within a mile radius of his wife._ He took one of the sweets and held it up to see. "Sugar foxes?"

She turned bright eyes to his direction. "Oh yes! I made them myself, they're the best sugar foxes you will ever have the fortune of tasting."

Silence fell upon the table. Bai Zhen shook his head; Zheyan sighed deeply and said, "I take back what I said. It's truly fortunate that Donghua isn't here."

Cang'yi is an intelligent and prudent man, and quickly got the hint. Affecting an air of regret, he put the sugar fox back into the basket and said, "They do look good. It's too bad I am not fond of sweets. I hope I won't offend you, Your Majesty, if I give these away to kids that I will meet on the way?"

She waved away his apology of sorts. "They're yours already, you can do with them as you like, Lord Cang'yi. It's the thought that counts, anyway."

Later, as the sun descended and the kids found their way to the teahouse, both sporting empty baskets and full purses, arguing with her as who among them managed to sell out first, Cang'yi found that for the first time since they've met, he can finally observe her objectively, without any lingering, unresolved feelings of regret, and felt glad for it.

So this is how it feels, to finally let go and truly heal.

And if he kept one of the sugar foxes for himself, just to confirm that yes, they are the best ones he's ever had, Cang'yi thought that he owed it to himself to have this kind of sweetness, at least for a short while, and only once in his long, long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hippocrates


	11. Dihou Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fengjiu gets in too deep, and Donghua offers a way out...for a price.

When Fengjiu took position as the Dihou, and collaterally, Mistress of Taichen Palace, she assumed that it was more of an honorary post, considering that she was married to a retired emperor with no real duties, except to conserve his energy for rare matters of universal significance.

She was right, at least for the first several years. Then Tianjun's anniversary banquet happened, and just like that, there were several proposals sent to Taichen Palace, all addressed to Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou.

A letter requesting her inputs on the conduct of a conferment ceremony for a certain member of the royal family. Several invitations to birthdays and wedding celebrations, and the coming-of-age ceremony of a prince from faraway western kingdom. Also, a rambling, overly formal note from one of Tianjun's consorts, politely soliciting contributions for a surprise birthday banquet for the Heavenly Queen.

Fengjiu blinked at all the scrolls spread on her desk and looked at both Zhonglin and Dai, who were patiently waiting for her orders. She raised a hand to her temples to rub away the brewing headache there. "Before I came, how do you usually handle these kinds of requests, Zhonglin?"

"Aside from the honorary invitations, I can't remember receiving requests like these, Your Majesty. Also, Dijun very rarely ever attends events so..."

Fengjiu nodded understandably. Somehow, her recent appearance in Tianjun's ascension anniversary seemed to have reminded all the realms that there is a living, breathing Dihou hidden in Taichen Palace, and she is far more approachable and agreeable than the legendary god in reclusion there. In addition, Donghua had more or less given her free reign over Taichen Palace's domestic affairs, which is why Zhonglin is now deferring to her.

Fengjiu isn't sure if this is necessarily a good thing.

In the end, the three of them worked to narrow down the invitations to the most crucial ones in terms of distance, importance, and relations to Taichen and Qingqiu. She relegated to Dai the task of proposing inputs to the conferment ceremony, and asked Zhonglin to inquire with other palaces as to what they will be contributing to the Heavenly Queen's banquet, for comparison purposes.

Her Aunt nearly died laughing when Fengjiu came over that afternoon to pick Gungun up from his playdate with Ah Li and to complain about the situation. "Well, who asked you to show off during Tianjun's ascension banquet?" Bai Qian hiccuped, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "Now you have to walk the talk and prove that your hide is big enough to cover the throne you are sitting on."

"How come you aren't similarly bothered?" Fengjiu asked, after spending the next few minutes pouting and grimacing at her aunt's merciless taunting. "As the Crown Princess, aren't you supposed to be up to your ears with these royal duties?"

"Who says I'm not? I just so happen to have a husband whose already on top of these things, so I'm not worried."

"Well, my husband is the type who doesn't care about these things. Why should I be bothered then?"

"Good question." Bai Qian finally got herself together, took a sip of tea to get back her bearings, and said more seriously, "You were promised freedom by Dijun as part of his wedding oath, so I'm sure he would not mind even if you abscond on all of these responsibilities. The question is, would you?"

Fengjiu thought it over and found that no, she would not abscone, thank you very much.

Later that evening, Zhonglin reported on the results of his "research" and said, "The other royal ladies will be sending personally made items such as murals, painted tea sets, or carved statues to help liven up the banquet hall. Others will prepare their signature dishes to add to the menu, or provide entertainment by song and dance performances."

This time Fengjiu was nursing a full-blown headache. "Tell me, what is the probability of Dijun finding out that I sent a dish or anything else personally made by me to the banquet?"

Zhonglin exchanged glances with Dai, who took the initiative to reply, "It would not be advisable to send something so personal, Dihou."

"Well, what else is there left for me to contribute? Or should I dance for them instead?"

"Dance for whom?" A cold voice asked sharply, making Fengjiu's breath catch in her throat. Trust her husband to arrive precisely at the very moment he was not supposed to.

Indeed, there was a certain foreboding aura in Donghua Dijun's presence that instinctively made both Zhonglin and Dai bend down low in self-preservation. He wordlessly waved a hand and dismissed their two most trusted courtiers, then magically lowered the shades of the pavilion that doubled as Fengjiu's extra study nowadays.

"We were discussing what to contribute to the Heavenly Queen's surprise birthday banquet," Fengjiu explained, not looking up from the piles of memorials before her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Donghua inspect the incense placed at one end of the desk, before slowly walking over to where she sat. "Apparently the criteria is something personally made by the giver, so we are having a hard time deciding on the most appropriate item."

Donghua reclined on the space beside her and regarded her with an unreadable expression. "Since when were you bothered with these kinds of formalities, Xiaobai?"

Sighing, she waved away the memorials on her desk in favor of burying her face in Donghua's chest. Strong arms enveloped her, the comforting scent of white sandalwood wrapping around her almost immediately.

"It's all my fault, really," she confessed, rubbing her nose against his robes and sneezing softly. "When I dragged you off to Tianjun's ascension banquet to pull weight, I never really imagined that it would give rise to certain obligations that I didn't even know existed."

"And now you're in too deep, and would lose face if you fail to follow through?" Donghua asked, summing up her concerns in that single rhetorical question. "And this is troubling you, because?"

She pulled away from the warmth of Donghua's chest and pursed her lips, thinking of how to properly explain her dilemma. "It's not simply about losing face," she murmured finally, "It's just that these duties in fact exist, and what kind of an empress would I be if I don't step up to the challenge?"

Donghua did not reply for a long while, simply studied her face with thoughtful reflection. Then he sighed and softly caressed her nose with a knuckle.

"When I promised that I will let you grow at will, I was hoping to relieve you from the pressures of being married to me. I should have known better than to think that you would choose the easy way out in any situation."

Fengjiu crinkled her nose and shrugged. "It's not really difficult, per se. I mean, how hard could it be to make a dish or an embroidered tablecloth and send it over? But my greatest consideration, first and foremost, is being your wife. And I know very well that you won't appreciate me doing something like that."

Her husband nodded agreeably, not even ashamed in the slightest at the reminder of his infamous possessiveness of everything Xiaobai. In fact, his expressive brows rose in silent demand, "so you were thinking of doing a dance, instead?"

"I was being sarcastic, Donghua." Fengjiu's headache has escalated to a full-blown migraine. "Now that we've established that I needed to do this, do you have any suggestions? That's the least you could do, after interrupting our brainstorming session earlier."

Donghua seemed to consider very seriously. Then he slowly crept forward, his usually apathetic eyes alive with a look that did not bode well for Fengjiu's well being tonight.

"I made a new type of incense today," he murmured, unhurriedly raising a hand to methodically remove the pins holding her hair in place. "It's the one on the burner now. Quite relaxing, don't you think? The Heavenly Queen will surely enjoy it very much."

"Uh, it's supposed to be something I made personally," Fengjiu said warily, eyes following the movement of Donghua's hands as they ran through the tangles in her now loose hair.

"Who will know that it wasn't? Just have Dai send it under your name, along with an incense burner from Qingqiu."

"You know I can't have you doing my tasks for me."

"Of course not. I'm proposing a trade." Donghua did not even try to hide his intent, as a hand deliberately slid to the tight collar of her robe, loosening it so that her collarbones showed. "My incense, for that dance you were speaking of just now."

Fengjiu blinked, not quite decided whether this was the proper thing to do or not. Donghua allowed her to ruminate for about five seconds, before he conjured a qin and took the decision out of her hands.

"You mean right now?" She asked hesitantly. It's still several hours away from bedtime, they haven't even had dinner yet!

"What better time is there?" He asked, lithe fingers already strumming the beginning notes of a familiar song. "Or would you prefer that I play the konghou, instead?"

Oh well. At least she will be getting something more than dancing luan birds, this time.

_**aftermath**_

Much later, Zhonglin was summoned by Dijun to the pavilion, where he found the retired emperor languidly playing the qin, a red nine-tailed fox curled sleeping on his lap.

The scene was so heartwarmingly nostalgic that Zhonglin couldn't help a fond smile. "You called for me, Dijun?"

Dijun's mood is very pleasant, Zhonglin could tell. "Didn't I also receive an invitation to the Heavenly Queen's birthday banquet?"

"Yes, Dijun. I have already prepared a reply, and a list of suggested gifts for your perusal."

"Hold the reply. If Xiaobai decides to attend, then I shall do so as well. As for the gift, prepare the ingredients and remind me about it a day before the banquet."

Zhonglin nodded dutifully, and then clarified, "Ingredients for what, Dijun?"

Dijun looked at him wryly. "My sweet and sour fish, of course. What else?"


	12. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate, in the eyes of the family who never feared Destiny, nor needed its charity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I have been writing following the ELOD storyline, but for this particular one-shot, I referred to the TPB version of events (specifically that part when DH tricked FJ and tampered with her memory). I like to think that it was mostly their choices towards the end that gave them the ending they deserved, although Zheyan, IMO, wasn't wrong in saying that DH and FJ are a "one-in-a-million" fated pair (at least in ELOD).
> 
> Each part takes place at different periods in the Aftermath universe, not necessarily in chronological order.

Donghua Dijun isn't one to question the will of Heaven, but sometimes, he finds himself wondering what exactly it was that the Stone of Destiny saw, so that fate was rewritten to give him and Xiaobai this kind of everlasting, happy ending.

He knew very well everything that Xiaobai had done, the depth of her devotion and persistence, so rare that even the Heavens were moved. He also can recall, with painful clarity, what he in turn had resorted to in an uncharacteristic wave of insecurity and loss of composure, which almost destroyed the already fragile fate between them.

If he had to hazard a guess, it might be Xiaobai's decision to follow him into the Starlight Ward that cemented their future as a fated pair. Even now, hundreds of years later, the words she said as she lay dying in his arms still rang clearly in Donghua's mind, as if they were spoken only yesterday: "Wherever you go, I will follow."*

Who else but his Xiaobai will choose to die with him, because they weren't destined to live together?

He watched her now in silent amusement, eyes smiling at the way her usually icy forehead scrunched as she tried to make sense of a particularly difficult Buddhist passage. She could always go and ask him -- he who annotates sutras for a past time -- but of course Xiaobai would refuse the easy way out. Others may see it as stubbornness and useless pride, but for Donghua, it's an admirable showing of sensibility and a sense of responsibility that was rare for someone as young and as spoiled as his wife.

Finally she puffed her cheeks and let out a huff, a sign that she had given up, at least for the moment. Donghua straightened up, a teasing remark on the tip of his tongue, but then Xiaobai turned to the small person sitting beside her and said, "Gungun, I'm going out to get us refreshments. Would you like to come?"

His elementary-age son pulled his eyes away from the piles of schoolwork on his desk and replied, "I have already asked Brother Zhonglin to bring some tea for you and father-lord, Mother. It should arrive any moment now."

True enough, Zhonglin along with several maids bearing trays of tea, cakes and fruit arrived not a minute later. As they moved around serving plates and pouring tea, Donghua spied Gungun gazing at Xiaobai's face for a few moments before pleading, "Mother, will you take me to the gardens after we eat? My eyes are a bit fuzzy, I think I need a break from studying."

Donghua thought that Gungun, up until Xiaobai interrupted him, had been deeply engrossed in his own readings and showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever. At his son's invitation, however, Xiaobai's countenance lit up, and the lines between her forehead disappeared instantly. "Yes, let's do that."

The small, knowing smile that Gungun gave in return tugged at Donghua's stone-cold heart.

Of course he knew his son is exceptionally mature and intelligent for his age, a prodigy if you may; he is Donghua Dijun's son, after all, and the apple does not fall far from the tree. But to be this perceptive, dependable, and self-reliant -- was this due to the fact that Gungun had to grow up too soon, and be the helping hand of his still-quite-young mother, having no father nor other family to care for them both for the first two hundred years of his life?

And Xiaobai...until now, Donghua could not bear to imagine how it must have been for her, pregnant for the first time, and giving birth alone to their first child, in a place far away from everything and everyone who cared for her. The dangers she must have faced during that vulnerable time, and the hurt she carried in her heart, thinking that she had been abandoned and unloved...

"Donghua?" "Father?"

Donghua snapped out of his trance. Belatedly, he realized that the paint brush he was holding had snapped in half, within the unforgiving grip of his tight fist. Had he been so lost in his thoughts, that he had lost control of his emotions to this extent?

Xiaobai stood up and walked over to where he sat, prying his fingers away from the broken shards with careful hands. Behind her, Gungun had leapt out of his seat and ran towards the cabinet where the ointments and other herbs are kept.

"What happened?" His wife was asking, as she took the broken brush and gently grazed a finger over the cuts on his palm. "Your energy spiked so suddenly. Did you sense anything wrong in the realms?"

Of course she would think that. After all, before her and Gungun, the only cause of worry for Donghua Dijun would be a calamitious event that concerns the survival of the universe in general. It was unthinkable for him to lose his cool over something or someone insignificant as compared to the fate of the entire world.

Only, these two dear persons here are Donghua Dijun's world, now.

"Nothing is wrong with the realms," he replied finally, taking a moment to slide his uninjured hand over Gungun's head in silent gratitude, as his son brought over bandages and cotton rose paste. He unfurled his fingers and let Xiaobai treat the cuts there. "You two are safe, and so is everything else."

_**aftermath**_

Fengjiu is not someone who holds on to the past, or gets bothered by things beyond her control. But sometimes, she could not help but wonder what is it that Fate saw, to grant her an eternity of happiness with the only man she had ever loved.

Everyone, including her husband, says that it was her dedication and persistence that moved the heavens to bend its will. Without discounting her own efforts (for she had really suffered before finally earning this love), Fengjiu still believes that it could not have been simply because of her actions alone. After all, love must be mutual -- for a relationship to work, both parties should be willing to make the sacrifice.

If she will hazard a guess, it must be Donghua's insistence to see her one last time, stubbornly and shamelessly combing the realms and finally resorting to the most unkind way to lure her back to Jiuchongtian, that retied the red ribbons of their broken fate. After all, Donghua Dijun had always been a self-made man, a legend of his own making; rising from the sea of blood and a mountain of corpses to unify the world with his own two hands. Carving destiny to his wishes, while a difficult and painful process, is ultimately not an impossibility for an inimitable immortal such as her husband.

Seeing him now, sitting with Gungun in Taichen Palace's workroom, bonding over the meticulous task of carving a small sword out of wood, Fengjiu was struck with the sudden thought that this heartwarming sight would have been impossible, had Donghua not pursued her as ardently as he did during those two hundred years. If he had not insisted on seeing her, did not carve out half of his heart to bequeath to her, and simply succumbed to Fate as she did, they would not have had this kind of ending.

There was no question that she would have followed him to the grave. But how could she have, if she did not know that he was dying? Even the moment of discovery itself was auspicious; a few minutes late, and Donghua would have already faded away, far too gone for her to see for what she then thought was the last time. It was a very small margin, but a margin nevertheless, a narrow chance granted by Destiny to change its course.

"Xiaobai?" "Mother?"

Belatedly, Fengjiu remembered that she came here to call father and son out for dinner. She had been so lost in her thoughts, only now did she realize that she had been standing, motionless, at the door to the workroom for probably several minutes already. She shook her head and walked over to where the two silver-haired boys of her life sat.

"You two are peas in the same pod," she remarked, seeing the identical expression of curiousity, disguised as bored indifference, on her husband's and son's faces. "Zhonglin couldn't find you anywhere, so I came especially to tell you that dinner is ready, and that you should both wash up and go the dining hall, now."

Without demur, emperor and prince both stood up to do as she bid. Donghua, however, was more perceptive and pulled her back with a gentle hand on her elbow.

"You seemed troubled a while ago, Xiaobai. Is anything the matter?"

She turned back to wrap her arms around him and bury her face into his chest. "Nothing at all. I am just grateful to be right here, now, with you."

_**aftermath**_

Bai Gungun shocked everyone with the fact of his existence the moment he stepped into the fairy world.

At first, he could not understand what the fuss was all about. Wasn't he just another fairy child? Then later on, he learned that his father is a legendary, ancient god, his mother is a queen and an empress, and that his parents have been torn apart for two hundred years due to unresolved misunderstandings. It was only by chance that they found each other again, and thus reunited their small family.

Now, Bai Gungun's existence is a cause of celebration for his mother's family in Qingqiu, a matter of great joy to his father's Taichen Palace, and a subject of fascination for the rest of the realms.

During a gathering at the Fox Den, where the entire Bai clan descended to formally meet Donghua Dijun's and Bai Fengjiu's son for the first time, Gungun overheard a conversation between High Deity Zheyan, Great Aunt Bai Qian, and Great Uncle Bai Zhen.

"They say it was unfortunate that Donghua did not know of his son's existence for two hundred years," High Deity Zheyan was saying, "but really, what do you think he would have done had he known?"

"Probably ripped the realms apart in search for his wife and son," Great Aunt replied, in that lazy, elegant way of hers. "Now, Zheyan, you're making me feel guilty for not revealing Jiu's whereabouts when Dijun asked me that one time."

"But I think that's Zheyan's point, Qian-Qian," Great Uncle Zhen remarked, to which the ancient phoenix nodded agreeably. "Dijun wouldn't have stopped until he retrieved them both. In which case, what would have happened to the realms, when you have an already weakened Dijun distracted with the thought of a missing wife and son?"

"Not to mention, do you think Jiu would've been able to get a mile within the Starlight Ward, had Donghua known of the true situation? He was able to fight as he did, and eventually triumph with her help, because of his ignorance of the fact."

"Or maybe you're both wrong," Great Aunt countered, leaning on the cushion and gazing at the two males before her with half-lidded eyes. "Wouldn't have Dijun fought harder if he had known that he had a family to protect? At the very least, I think he wouldn't have considered ending his life in the ward, had he known that a wife and a son are waiting for him."

Gungun did not understand all of the circumstances, but he did gather one important fact - his presence was a significant factor in father's and mother's fate, as well as that of the realms'.

Some time later, during their annual retreat to Bihai Cangling, Gungun was watching a go match between a visiting Uncle Yan Chiwu and Third Prince Liansong when he learned another vital information.

"So you're saying that you messed up badly, and Princess Ji Heng couldn't forgive and forget," the Third Prince remarked, unmindful of talking about love affairs in front of child, "and now you want my advice on how to coax her back?"

"Who says I want advice from a playboy like you? You can't even convince that girl of yours to like you back."

Liansong reeled back in offense. "This playboy is the one who taught you how to win your lady love's heart. Also, why else would you purposely visit Bihai at this time, if not to seek my counsel?"

"Are you the only person worth seeking advice from in this place?" Uncle Yan snapped back. "I came here to speak with Xiaojiu, obviously. Even Ice Face can offer better advice than you!"

At that the Lord of the Four Seas laughed so boisterously that Brother Zhonglin, who was in another room, was prompted to walk over and look curiously. "Donghua? Just so you know, that old man courted Fengjiu by using another man's identity, then tampered with her memory to erase all evidence of his tricks so she wouldn't hate him. You really want love advice from a man like that?"

Uncle Yan tried to shush Lord Liansong, lips pursed towards Gungun's direction, but he shouldn't have bothered. Gungun turned unblinking eyes to the two men and said, without a hint of shyness, "My father-lord said he did that because he was afraid mother would leave him if she finds out, and he will never be able to get her back again. Mother agreed and said she might have done exactly that, had she known at the time."

Silence. Yan Chiwu was the first to recover his senses. "Xiaojiu and Ice Face talk to you about these things?"

Gungun nodded, as if to say 'why should they not?'

Liansong shrugged at the couple's unconventional parenting style and commented, "I said this to your father before, and I will say it again now. Talking it out and asking for forgiveness is still the best solution. It would have saved your parents a lot of heartaches in the end."

"Well, they did get married and had several weeks of bliss after that," Uncle Yan replied with a snort. "Who knows, without those happy days, this little guy wouldn't be here today."

Another beat of silence. Liansong had a thoughtful look in his eyes as he considered Gungun in a new light.

"You might have a point there. Come to think of it, is there anything more compelling that could convince Destiny to change its course, than the existence of a child beget out of love?"

That evening, as his mother tucked him in bed, Gungun asked, "Mother, in the future, do you think I can also have the power to change Fate?"

His mother was silent for a long while. A soft smile crossed her beautiful face as she replied, "Fate is mysterious and unpredictable, but it is not absolute. What we do and decide can change what the future holds for us." She leaned over to give Gungun a forehead kiss. "You are my and your father's son, I think Fate knows your potential well enough by now."

Gungun digested this with all the wisdom of his two hundred plus years. "I'll do my best, then."

At the door to his son's room, just beyond Gungun's sight, Donghua stood. He stayed there for a long while, until his son fell asleep and his wife emerged a few minutes afterwards.

Xiaobai's smile was part amusement, part mischief. "I know how much you love tucking him in, Donghua. Why didn't you just come in and do it with me?"

"You were the one who said that we each need to have some alone time with our son. Tomorrow's my turn, anyway."

His wife laughed and wrapped her arms around his, nuzzling her face on his arm. "You were here outside all along, right? Did you hear what Gungun said?"

Donghua did not reply, and Xiaobai did not press for answers. He did, however, give her one, after marshalling his thoughts for a length of time.

"Gungun is meant to be, and so are we."

\--------------------------

_*Pg. 480, TPB (Hamster's translation)_


	13. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near tragedy unfolds in the West Sea. (OC warning)

In hindsight, the mistake was hers, for breaking away from the royal entourage with Gungun in tow, ultimately landing them both in this dire situation.

On the other hand, she only hoped to rescue that poor fairy maid. Hopefully, Qingti was able to bring her to a safe distance away, then something good would have at least come out of this convoluted mess.

Behind her, Gungun held on to her skirt, hidden securely under the protection of motherly love and the Taozhu sword. The Tiangcang Cage surrounded them both, a testament to the gravity of the danger they are currently in.

Before them, the xiangliu* roared, wrapping its scaly body around the impenetrable barrier. It craned its nine heads and lashed its giant tail, calling forth hurricane-strong winds and causing monstrous waves to rise from the seas that surrounded them. In a matter of seconds, an impenetrable cyclone wall rose from the waters, lifting her and Gungun, Tiangcang cage and all, high up in the air.

The xiangliu is both vicious and smart; it had seen Qingti escape earlier and knew that powerful backup is on the way, so it used the waves and the wind to pull the two of them from the safety of the shore and into the middle of the sea, where it held most power.

Dimly, Fengjiu could sense their escort of royal guards attempting to break through the cyclone wall; she was thankful for their efforts, but did not have much hope for their success. A beast of this caliber can only be subdued by someone of at least Lord Liansong's level, and unfortunately, the Lord of the Four Seas is not among the immortals who accompanied them in today's outing. By the time any powerful god arrives, this destructive beast would be long far and gone, taking her and Gungun away with it.

The best course of action now, then, is to buy enough time for backup to arrive.

"Stay inside the cage, and don't get out until I say so. Understand?"

Gungun looked up at her with wide eyes, refusing to let go of her skirt. She ran a reassuring hand through his silver locks and smiled. "I need to buy us some time. Do you remember what your father taught you, when faced with an enemy you cannot defeat?"

Her son nodded, his adorable face taking on a serious tone by reflex, as it always did at the mention of Donghua. "Stay calm, and fight for the chance to take flight."

"Very good. Be alert, and watch for my signal."

She took a moment to cast another protective barrier over Gungun, before flying out of the Tiangcang Cage's protection to lash at the nine headed beast with her sword.

As expected, she was hardly out of the cage before she was pushed back with a single lash of the xiangliu's tail. Undaunted, she charged again and aimed for one of its heads -- she may not have enough cultivation to kill a beast this powerful, but she may at least still be able to take away a head or two.

The xiangliu reared its head and almost swiped her with its poisonous tongue. She shuddered, her deeply-ingrained fear of snakes threatening to overwhelm her senses. No, she must not let this phobia get the better of her now -- her son is down there, she must protect him at all costs. And Donghua - she had promised Donghua that she would stay out of trouble during the remaining days of his yearly seclusion. She and Gungun must escape this situation with nary a scratch, or else who knows what her husband would do?

The barrier of waves roared around her, trapping her in a vortex of swirling water. The damn beast was now trying to drown her, perhaps frustrated with its failure to swat her into smithereens. She released a burst of energy, breaking the water prison and allowing her to fly above the xiangliu's head. She swooped down, again aiming for one of its heads.

A wave of dizziness hit her, sudden and unforgiving. She didn't think she lost that much cultivation at this point in the battle, yet it felt like her fairy energy was running through a sieve, wearing her out and pulling her down. Had she been poisoned? Or is this one of the xiangliu's tricks?

She noticed the tail half a moment too late. Instinctively, she raised her sword bearing arm and braced for impact.

The colored glaze ring on her pointer finger flashed and flared. Her vision swam, and she lost consciousness before plummeting back to the swirling waters beneath.

Later, she would learn from Qingti that at the very last moment before the xiangliu's tail hit, a shield of pure energy had sprung forth from the heart ring and wrapped around her protectively. Her unconscious form fell gently down, back into the protection of the Tiangcang Cage where a terrified Gungun waited.

As for the xiangliu, it froze in terror as soon as its tail made contact with the ring's energy, as if the mere touch of the fairy essence within paralyzed it into inaction.

Half a heartbeat later, the Cang'he sliced through the air, its aim merciless and true, tearing through the xiangliu's nine heads in a single stroke with all the cold fury of its master.

_**aftermath**_

Taichen Palace is in lockdown, and the Heavenly Kingdom is in uproar.

Rumors abound and the series of events kept changing, but the bare facts remained the same: Jiuchongtian's royal households were invited for a seaside banquet by the Lord of the Western Sea. Since Donghua Dijun was still in his annual three-month seclusion at Bihai Cangling, the invitation to Taichen was received on his behalf by Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou, who was friends with the Western Sea's Second Prince, and the young prince Bai Gungun.

It was a pleasant outing. The itinerary included a boat tour around the vast Western Sea territory, but Her Majesty felt too quesy to be on water and asked to be excused. So, Prince Su Moye arranged to have her, the young prince, and their follower Immortal Official Qingti to be escorted instead to the banquet area.

Midway through the journey, Dijun's young son spotted a solitary boat in the middle of the sea. The lone, slender figure of a fairy maid stood near the bow, waving frantically. Her Majesty called her escort to a halt, and bade Qingti to go and rescue the maid in an act of benevolence.

Qingti retrieved the fairy without incident and brought her back to shore. Seeing that the maid was heavily bleeding from an open cut on her stomach, Dihou bade Qingti to teleport her back to the royal palace at once to receive immediate treatment. As soon as Qingti's aura disappeared, carrying the maid along with him, the xiangliu sprang out of the waters and swept mother and son away.

The palace escorts speak in awe of how Her Majesty fiercely held her own against the beast, long enough for Qingti to alert the palace and, more importantly, send an SOS to Bihai Cangling.

All the powerful gods present during the outing had rushed to the rescue, but none of them were fast enough to arrive before an infuriated Donghua Dijun.

His Majesty decapitated the xiangliu with a single swipe of the Cang'he, gathered his unconscious wife and son in his arms, and took them away after throwing the gathered immortals a single, cold glance that promised dire retribution.

The day after, an emergency session was called by Tianjun to discuss crisis management measures. It was sudden, so a number of notable gods were absent -- among them Crown Prince Ye Hua (who happened to be on official business elsewhere with his wife Lady Bai Qian), Third Prince Liansong, and Star Lord Siming. Dijun himself did not appear to be attending, but someone unexpected arrived.

"Lord Kanghui?"

The entire Heavenly Court fell into stunned silence as the famed name flew from Tianjun's lips in a suprised gasp. All eyes turned, transfixed, to the red-haired man in armor who swept into the session hall, grim and stern-faced, seemingly unaware of the impact his presence made amongst the gods present.

Is this not Kanghui, one of the 72 generals under Donghua Dijun's command during the bloody chaotic era?

Still reeling from shock, the gathered deities barely had a moment to react when Donghua Dijun himself arrived. His Majesty appeared in a shimmer of godly power to stand with his back to Heavenly King's throne, and surveyed the court with terrifying, blank eyes.

In perfect unison, the entire court dropped to a low bow reserved only for the former emperor of all the realms. Even Tianjun felt compelled to stand up and take a step down the throne in deference. Nobody dared to speak.

The legendary Kanghui fell to his knees and bowed low. "Kanghui pays respects to His Majesty Donghua Dijun."

Dijun regarded his general with icy indifference. He made no move to dismiss the bowing gods, so every single one of them remained such, bodies bent and heads downcast.

"Did you get the one responsible?" Dijun's voice was quiet, like calm waters before a storm.

Kanghui spread his hands and conjured a pearly white scale, still freshly stained with blood. He lifted it up and offered it to Dijun.

"She was a jiaoren** from the Southern Sea, disguised as a fairy maid to lure the xiangliu out of my domain to the Western Sea territory. She died from her wounds before she could confess her master's identity."

The scale in Kanghui's hand vanished, and appeared in Dijun's grasp a moment later. "Find the culprit."

"As you command." Kanghui dropped his forehead to the floor. At Dijun's slight nod, he took his leave and disappeared as quietly as he had come.

Dijun turned his attention to the rest of the court. "This is an offense against my household. Taichen Palace will handle the matter and remain in lockdown while investigation is underway." A subtle turn of the head indicated the empty seat where Liansong Jun usually sat. "The Third Prince will liaise between the Heavenly Court and Taichen during this time."

It was Tianjun who replied, on behalf of the entire Jiuchongtian. "As you wish, Dijun. We can only beg you to please be clement and merciful." He supplemented the request with a bow of his head.

"Clement?" A chilling smile graced Dijun's lips. "My son is still in shock, my wife lost nearly all of her cultivation, and my unborn child would have perished in the womb had I arrived a moment late. Why should I show mercy?"

Without another word, His Majesty turned and disappeared, leaving the Heavenly Court reeling in shocked silence.

_**aftermath**_

High Deity Zheyan stroked Bai Gungun's furry ears, making shushing sounds as he soothed the silver-haired, nine-tailed fox to sleep.

The young one is still in shock, but recovering quite remarkably. All he needs now is a good night's sleep, which is why Zheyan fed him an especially concocted elixir meant to relax the body and calm the mind. Gungun had been well-protected by his father's Tiangcang Cage and his mother's Taozhu; not a hair follicle had been harmed. As for the psychological scars -- Gungun is still young, and given his lineage, Zheyan is confident that the little fox will easily overcome his first brush with death and emerge stronger because of it.

His mother and unborn sibling, on the other hand...

Zheyan laid Gungun down on the bed, watching fondly as the child curled instinctively towards his mother, wrapping his nine tails around himself and burying his snout on her waist. His younger patient thus settled, the ancient phoenix turned his attention to Fengjiu, who was still pale and a bit cold to the touch, but breathing deeply and showing signs of coming to in a few hours.

He checked her pulse and that of the child in her womb. Jiu's was strong and steady; the child's, soft and fluttering like butterfly wings, as fetuses' heartbeats ought to be. For them, Zheyan had specially concocted a combination of pre-natal medicine and energy-restoring elixir. But what really saved these two was Donghua's golden blood, the best medicine in all of the Eight Realms, given in just the nick of time.

In truth, he and Bai Zhen also received an invitation to the seaside banquet from Su Moye. Only, Zhen Zhen was unable to come because of a sudden matter with the Biyinao clan, who were living in Qingqiu's territory under his jurisdiction. Without Zhen Zhen, it would make no sense for Zheyan the recluse to leave his haven and socialize. He also knew for a fact that Donghua is still in seclusion at Bihai Cangling, and Yehua and Bai Qian were out on travel, so he didn't think that Fengjiu and Gungun would come to the Western Sea, either.

The next thing he knew, a terrified Zhonglin had appeared at the Ten Miles Peach Orchard, and dragged him to Taichen Palace where he found a stony-faced Donghua single-handedly fighting to keep his family alive.

Would things have been different, had Zheyan decided to come to the Western Sea? There were repercussions in every decision made, but having lived for as long as he had, Zheyan knew very well that dwelling on what might have been is a pointless exercise.

"How are they?"

Zheyan took a moment to tuck the quilt more securely around Fengjiu before he stood up and turned to look at Donghua. It had been a long time since he had seen this ice block of a god in this state -- enraged to the point of emotionlessness. He shuddered to think of what might have happened to the universe at large, had Donghua come a moment too late.

Again, useless musings. Fengjiu, Gungun, and the little one are alive and well, and the worlds will live to see another day.

"The worst is over. I gave Gungun a relaxation elixir, so he shall assuredly sleep peacefully until tomorrow. As for Jiu, she should wake up in a few hours." He glanced fondly at her still-flat stomach. "She and the little one will be just fine."

He felt rather than heard the nearly inaudible sigh of relief that escaped Donghua's tight lips. "Zhonglin has prepared a room for you, in case you intend to stay for a few more days."

Zheyan heard the hidden request in the impertinent statement and hid a smile. "Of course. I would have insisted on staying, anyway. Shall I send a message to Qingqiu?"

Donghua, who had taken his place at his family's bedside, nodded agreeably. "Tell Bai Zhi Dijun that I am taking charge of this matter personally. When everything is over and done, I shall come to Qingqiu to apologize in person for breaking my promise."

"I will send him your message." Zheyan then felt compelled to add, "Though I do not see how anyone can blame you for what happened."

A dismissive sound rolled from Donghua's throat. "You misunderstand. I refer to my promise to give Xiaobai freedom. I would have to renege on it, at least for the next three years."

Oh well. Donghua did miss Fengjiu's first pregnancy and the birth of Gungun; it is a foregone conclusion that he will do everything in his power so as not to miss the second. And, given the severity of what happened today, perhaps this reaction was to be expected.

Repercussions, indeed.

\---------------------

_*a venomous nine-headed snake monster that brings flooding and destruction._

_**Chinese mermaids who lived in the South Sea, are outstanding weavers, and whose tears turn into pearls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those stories that got away from me. Before I know it, I had this whole scenario in my head, as well as a barrage of succeeding scenes that more or less wrote themselves.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous, as this is my first time writing a fighting scene, and I'm not quite confident of my descriptions of the Western Sea as well my admittedly paltry knowledge of Chinese creatures of myth. Please pardon any mistakes or inaccuracies, and I hope this story will continue to entertain you all!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, writing, and commenting. Your insights are truly appreciated.


	14. Ruminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possessive, overprotective old man makes an appearance.

Long after Zheyan left, he remained sitting by his family's bedside, lost in deep thought like he hadn't been in a long, long while.

Gungun sneezed; he reached out to softly brush away a stray piece of fur that found its way to the little silver fox's snout. Beside his son, Xiaobai knit her brows and whimpered softly; he leaned forward to smooth away the frown on her brows and gently tucked away a few wayward strands of hair from her face.

This was a close call.

The sight that met him in the middle of the Western Sea still burned behind his eyelids: Xiaobai flying through the air from the force of the xiangliu's strike, Gungun's little form leaping without thinking from within the Tiangcang Cage in an attempt to catch his falling mother. A second too late, and the cyclone would have swept the two of them away, and he would be now emptying the Four Seas a hundred times over in search of them.

Certainly, this was not the first time that Xiaobai had gotten into a life-and-death situation throughout the years. She had been in far worse condition inside the Dream of Aranya, and when she jumped into the starlight ward to die with him at Fanyin Valley. Finding trouble and learning how to get out of them is his Xiaobai's way of growing up, and he had long resigned himself to the duty of keeping her alive and intact through it all.

But Aranya's Dream and the Hyuiming Realm incidents were all circumstantial, unintentional mishaps. The first was the offshoot of a romantic misunderstanding, an unfortunate situation with a silver lining, one that ultimately paved the way for them to finally be together. On the other hand, Hyuiming Realm, aside from its obvious universal significance, could be seen as the ultimate test and a determinative show of defiance against Destiny that seemed bent on tearing the two of them apart.

But the xiangliu incident -- that was deliberate. Someone had plotted to cause trouble, and in the process hurt the only people in the universe that he held dear to his heart. Whether Xiaobai and Gungun were the real target or merely caught in the crossfire is immaterial; his family had been harmed, and Donghua Dijun had taken offense.

For thousand of years he had been apathetic to the universe at large, indifferent to anything and everything save the most cataclysmic of crises. Had he been too uncaring and distant? Is it time to abandon his chosen life as a recluse, and be involved once again in the matters of the realms?

He could be bothered to do so, if that is what it takes to keep Xiaobai, Gungun, and the little one safe.

At any rate, the task of utmost importance now is to make sure that his family recovers, and remains safe for the foreseeable future. For that, Taichen Palace would have to remain in lockdown until the investigation reaches a definite conclusion. Adjustments would need to be made in Xiaobai's and Gungun's day-to-day affairs; he will have Zhonglin discuss this with Dai and Qingti tomorrow.

Next is to determine the true nature of this incident. Liansong had already rushed to the Western Sea to investigate, and Kanghui had been pulled out of seclusion and dispatched; it's only a matter of time before the truth comes out and the culprit is found.

Finally, the most complicated of all, Xiaobai's pregnancy and the little unborn one.

It was indescribable, the muddled feelings of elation, anxiety, dread, and rage that coursed through his veins when he checked Xiaobai's faltering pulse and felt the faint, second heartbeat that seemed to fade further away with each passing moment. To say that he panicked would be a lie, but to say that he remained calm wouldn't be right, either.

Rather, at that moment as he coaxed an unconscious Xiaobai to feed on his golden blood, silently pleading her to fight, wake up, Iive -- he thought of how bold it is for Destiny to stand against him again like this.

Will he have to cross swords with Destiny again, for the right to keep the happiness he had enjoyed these past several hundred years? Surely, Destiny must know by now how fiercely Donghua Dijun will fight to protect and hold on to what he has, for the love he had wrangled from fate itself with his own two hands. What will he not do, for the sake of the two -- now three -- people that hold his heart?

Qingqiu will most certainly be displeased, and Bai Yi in particular would probably object, but he had already done what was dishonorable but necessary. Broken promises notwithstanding, Xiaobai will not leave his sight until the little one had seen the light of day.

_**aftermath**_

Donghua's pensive face looming over her was the first thing she saw upon opening her eyes. She smiled sleepily and languidly put a finger up to push between his eyebrows. "Why do you look so scary?"

Her voice was a bit raspy from sleeping too long, and it made him frown even more. "You don't sound too good," he observed, resting a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, like I just fought a beast a hundred times stronger than me." That did not elicit a snort as she expected it would, so she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "You came."

Donghua sighed against her lips, and rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "As I always will."

"Gungun?"

"Asleep." He gestured with his eyes to a spot on the bed; following his gaze, she saw their little silver-haired fox curled in the sheets, nose buried in his nine tails. "You did a good job protecting him."

She laughed softly and played with a lock of hair that fell from his shoulders. "You mean, Gungun did a good job staying inside the Tiangcang Cage, while I just have to leap head-first into danger."

Donghua hummed in agreement, although he admitted, "I cannot fault you for that. If you hadn't come out to fight, you and Gungun might have been taken in addition to being hurt."

"Right. So why do you still look as if I wronged you greatly, my lord husband?"

Donghua gazed deep into her eyes for a long while. At length he pulled back, took hold of her left hand, and kissed the knuckles one by one, lingering at the finger which held half his heart. 

"You do not know yet, do you?"

She probed the outline of his lips with her pointer finger. "Know what?"

He paused a moment, and murmured, "You're pregnant, Xiaobai."

How dare he trick her at a time like this? Huffing indignantly, she pulled her hand out of his grasp, stuck her chin out, and turned her face away.

In response, Donghua buried his face onto her neck. His voice shook slightly as he rambled in her ear, "For a moment I thought I lost you both. Your cultivation dropped so low, it was barely enough to sustain your fairy essence, much less the child's. Had it been a moment late, not even my blood could..."

What was Donghua saying? How could she be pregnant and not know? Or was that why she had been feeling out of sorts lately, too queasy to join the royal boat during the seaside tour? Is pregnancy the reason why her energy suddenly dropped in the middle of battling with the xiangliu, although she had sustained no injuries?

Definitely, her being with child would explain why Donghua was wrapped around her now like this, sounding so shaken, instead of scolding her for being so reckless.

Oh dear heavens.

"I didn't know." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she finally realized what they had almost lost. "I truly did not know. We're both fine now, right? The baby and I? We both made it?"

Donghua held on to her tightly as her silent tears gave way to sobs, and he did not let her go for the longest time, until her sobbing subsided and he had kissed away every drop of tear from her face.

Much later, she lay sideways on the bed with her head resting on Donghua's lap, a hand softly caressing the place where her unborn child grew. Gungun nestled between their bodies, still in fox form; her husband alternated between untangling her hair and stroking Gungun's silver fur.

Donghua's somber voice drifted over her head. "What happened to you and Gungun, and the little one -- these changes things, Xiaobai."

"Hmmm, I figured. What are you thinking?"

"Lots of things." There was a gravity in Donghua's eyes that she had not seen in a long time. "Most of which will make you hate me."

There was no trace of humor in her husband's countenance. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and caught his face between her hands. "Donghua. What are you saying?"

"Tell me, Xiaobai. What would you have me do?" The hard edge in Donghua's voice was tempered only by the quiet desperation that flashed quickly in his eyes before it was carefully banked. "How should I keep the three of you safe?"

Her mind was too muddled, too dazed by this mood of his, to formulate a reply. Donghua's cold palm cupped her face, his fingers stroking her skin, his touch as light as butterfly's wings.

"Shall I keep you cloistered in Bihai Cangling, away from the dangers of this world? Will you be able to withstand the isolation, kept away from your family and friends? Or would you rather be guarded day and night, shadowed wherever you go, your movements restricted and each step carefully calculated?" His brows furrowed, and there was an intensity in his gaze that made Fengjiu's breath catch in her throat. "Or better still, I should keep you bound by my side, and take you wherever I go. How short a distance do you think you could manage, Xiaobai? Will three paces do?"

She understood him best and knew to listen beyond the harsh, unreasonable words. Locking gazes with him with wide, guileless eyes, she whispered, "You were really scared for us, weren't you? I'm sorry that my actions caused you to feel this way."

"What are you apologizing to me for?" The line between his brows spoke of his frustration. "You are hardly to blame for all of this."

"I know. As are you. None of this is your fault, Donghua."

Surprise widened his eyes a fraction. His mouth parted to offer a rebuttal, but after a while he closed it and broke eye contact; his hand fell from her face to rest on her lap instead. She let him ruminate, and busied herself with the endless task of smoothing his messy hair as he gathered his thoughts.

"You got hurt, and I was not there," her husband said after a long while, still looking away. "How is that acceptable?"

His hair refused to cooperate with her efforts to tame it, so she retaliated by braiding a section of the silver locks. "What is not acceptable is the fact that the one responsible is still out there, instead of being held accountable."

"The xiangliu is dead," he informed her, eyes tracking her nimble fingers as they played with his hair without remorse, "as well as the jiaoren who lured it to your location that day. As for the mastermind -- if he is not identified by this time tomorrow, then I am going out myself to drag him out."

"There you go," she finished the braid and conjured a red ribbon to tie it off. Then she met Donghua's eyes and smiled at the indignation she saw there. "So much better than that self-directed anger you have earlier."

Realization dawned on his face, which quickly morphed into understanding and respect. Donghua took her hand and kissed it with utmost reverence, as if he was holding the greatest treasure in the world; his eyes worshipped her as if he had never seen anything else more divine in his thousands of years of existence.

"Everything will be paid back tenfold," he vowed, his quiet voice thick with unsaid emotions. At her nod, he added, this time more carefully, "as to your and Gungun's security for the next three years..."

"I will not be confined without permission, nor will our son," she cut him off, and raised an eyebrow to halt his attempt at explanation, "but I am willing to compromise. What do you have in mind?"

And so they discussed, sometimes argued and bickered, and by the time dawn came rolling around, came to a mutually acceptable conclusion.


	15. Reparations (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because payback is a b*tch. 
> 
> Inspired by the awesomeness that is DHDJ, as described in TPB through Su Moye's POV: To know everything without seeing anything, to know the end by seeing only the beginning, this was Dijun.*

Her Aunt and Ah Li arrived, once Zheyan and Donghua deemed Fengjiu fit enough to accept a limited number of visitors three days after the incident.

"Is it alright for you to be up and about like this?" Bai Qian asked, seeing Fengjiu lounging on a divan set up at the gardens by the koi pond. Ah Li and Gungun were already playing near the water, both estatic to see each other as if they were separated for years instead of just a few days. "Are you not supposed to be on bed rest?"

"Ugh. Aunt, I am pregnant, not an invalid." She opened her arms wide and her aunt obliged, taking her into an embrace. "Sorry for worrying you all, but I'm really fine now. Both of us are."

Jiuchongtian's Crown Princess sat beside her niece and put a hand over the younger girl's stomach. Fond relief was evident in her smile as she felt the strong fairy energy pulsing from within. "Always so troublesome. It's a small wonder that Dijun is sporting a few white hairs amid that silver mane of his."

"He's already an old man way before I married him," Fengjiu replied without a hint of shame. "I take it that grandfather and father have been informed? Should I warn Mo Shao to prepare for an onslaught from Qingqiu?"

Bai Qian looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Your husband is on the warpath, and you're worried about Qingqiu's reaction?" She reached over to daintily pour a cup of tea for herself, and to refill Fengjiu's cup over the younger girl's objections. "Also, it's a bit too late for warnings now. The entire Four Seas have been turned over their heads by Dijun since your mishap happened."

"He will do what needs to be done," Fengjiu said, serving her aunt a plate of sweets in exchange for the tea. "But you know us foxes, Aunt. In fact, I am hurt at how calmly you sit here, instead of flying over to the Western Sea to demand reparation."

Her Aunt leaned back on the divan with her trademark grace, took a sip of her tea, and regarded Fengjiu with a thoughtful look. Finally she said, "Aren't you a bit greedy? You already have a Dijun avenging personally for you, and by extension, Qingqiu." She then took the opportunity to change topics and said, "Speaking of which, that husband of yours is really something else. I never thought I'd see the day when you will agree, without fuss, to confine yourself to a single place for any length of time."

"This is the result of a hard-won compromise. I stay put inside Taichen Palace, and in exchange, Dijun's agreed to forgo his more extreme measures."

"Placing a ward over Taichen and disallowing visitors is not extreme?" Bai Qian asked in disbelief.

You should have seen what he did at Fanyin Valley, Fengjiu thought, recalling the ward at Jifeng Yuan that Donghua erected in a bout of jealousy and protectiveness, using close-in training as an excuse. Looking back, she had been too dense not to see through his hogwash that time. "You were granted entrance, were you not?" She countered, taking a bite of a pastry and finding it too salty for her taste. "Eew. This one's horrible."

Bai Qian looked at her in puzzlement and sampled the cake for herself. It tasted delectable, in her opinion. "Only because I have been entrusted with the all-important task of ensuring that you do not jump over the wall while Dijun is otherwise engaged. Just so you know, aside from me, Yehua and Ah Li, only Cheng'yu Yuanjun is allowed access to you in the entire nine heavens. The Third Prince and Lord Siming have also been granted permission to enter Taichen, but only to report to Dijun."

"Zheyan is staying here, and immediate members of our family are welcome too. You are plenty enough." Fengjiu went through the plates of sweets before her and found none of them palatable. "And I don't really need to be jumping fences to go out, Aunt. I have half of Donghua's heart with me. There is no ward in the universe that could keep me in, or Gungun for that matter."

Bai Qian nodded sagely. "Ah, I understand now. I was thinking that all of these precautions are unnecessary, but I see that Dijun was not overreacting when he asked me to be your chaperone for the day." She waved a hand and a foot-high stack of novels and scrolls appeared on her feet. "Good thing I brought over some light reading. And ah, I asked Dai Zhenren to bring some of your school readings as well. Your father will be taking over the administrative aspect of your queenly duties during your pregnancy, so you can focus more on your studies."

Fengjiu brought a hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon. "I think I feel faint. Zheyan did say that I should not overexert myself in any manner. Would it not be prudent to take a leave of absence from school in the meantime?"

"As you said, you are pregnant, not an invalid." Bai Qian's smile was merciless. "Why don't you start with your sutras? I'll call for Zhonglin and ask for a new set of dishes to be brought over. It won't do you or the baby any good if you study on an empty stomach."

_**aftermath**_

Bai Qian and Ah Li were not the only visitors of Taichen Palace that day. Half an hour after the Crown Princess arrived, Zhonglin ushered in Third Prince Liansong to the main hall, where Dijun reclined waiting on the dais, working on some type of jewelry.

"You're late," Dijun remarked even before Liansong had the chance to offer his respects.

He bowed down anyway, and wasted no time in relaying his findings as Dijun preferred. "Your Majesty. As you suspected, there is bad blood between the kingdoms of the Western and Southern Seas, and it had been ongoing for several hundred years. The root cause is a woman."

Dijun's tool-holding hand stilled. Unreadable eyes flicked to regard Liansong with fearsome intensity.

Liansong sighed. No matter how he goes about this, both the Western and Southern Sea kingdoms are fucked a hundred times over.

"Three hundred years ago, a minor sea goddess from the Western Sea was bethrothed to the Crown Prince of the Southern Sea as a consort. Unfortunately, the lady turned out to be the secret sweetheart of the Western Sea's Fourth Prince. The lovers eloped, the marriage was called off, and the Crown Prince never forgot the grudge." When no reaction was forthcoming, he continued, "the incident with the xiangliu was designed to ruin the banquet and make the Western Sea lose its face with Jiuchongtian."

An oppressive silence filled the room. Liansong's stomach dropped in unease when Dijun's already stone-cold expression became even more glacial. Only his long years of familiarity with the silver-haired deity allowed him to suppress a flinch, when Dijun carefully set down the jewelry-carving tool on the table with a quiet clank.

"You mean to say," Dijun said, each word measured, in a tone so calm that it made the hairs in Liansong's arms rise, "that my wife and children were hurt because of an unresolved domestic dispute?"

Liansong had known Donghua Dijun for thousands of years, and was half-raised by him as a young man. Yet, he had a sinking feeling that not even that familiarity will save his hide now.

He dropped to his knees at once. "The Four Seas are under my command. It was my oversight that the dispute remained unresolved for as long as it did. I take full responsibility for this unpardonable blunder."

It took longer than it normally would, but finally Dijun slightly waved a hand and bade him to stand. Despite the apparent clemency, however, Liansong instinctively knew that Donghua Dijun was far from appeased.

"Kanghui came two days ago and gave his report."

The Third Prince blinked, not knowing if this is good news or not.

Dijun gave him a slight smile. "The jiaoren who lured the xiangliu out of Kanghui's territory was indeed under orders from the Southern Sea's Crown Prince. Interestingly, the fairy she impersonated was the personal maid of my foster sister."

Liansong thought quickly about what he had learned during his visit to the Four Seas and offered, "Princess Zhihe was not among those who joined the seaside tour."

"Why would she? She was not among the honored guests from Jiuchongtian. Even if she was allowed to join the banquet, she is not qualified to ride the royal boat, and can only travel to the venue on foot."

Liansong is the most talented among Tianjun's sons, and arguably the most intelligent. Nevertheless, he felt like he is missing a big piece of the puzzle that Dijun was dangling right before his eyes.

"You mean," he hazarded a guess, "the original target of the xiangliu's attack was Princess Zhihe?"

Dijun resumed his jewelry carving as if they were simply discussing the ever unchanging weather in Jiuchongtian. "Are you really the Lord of the Four Seas? Or is it beneath your notice that Zhihe is a close friend of the sea goddess who ran away from her own wedding?"

Liansong's mind whirred a hundred miles per minute. Dijun continued with his carving, seemingly unconcerned at how long it was taking Liansong to make sense of things.

Finally the Third Prince gasped, "The Fourth Prince knew that the xiangliu will attack, and intentionally put Princess Zhihe as a convenient target so as to offend you and Jiuchongtian?"

Dijun waved away his observation as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They could not put an end to the rift by themselves, so they wanted to bring it to the attention of a higher power. As to my foster sister, I never thought she would agree to take part in such a scheme just to earn a pass back to the Nine Heavens."

"But then Fengjiu..."

At this the temperature in the room plunged back to an icy abyss. "They did not count on Xiaobai traveling by shore to the banquet instead of taking the royal boat. Kanghui confirmed that the jiaoren had no idea who Xiaobai or Gungun are." Dijun's eyes darkened. "They were not intentionally targeted. This is the only reason why no life will be demanded today in reparation."

Liansong wisely kept his mouth shut. That no one else will die does not mean that no blood will be spilled, or that no punishment is in order.

"You fancy yourself as a god of romance. Tell me, Liansong. When a man loses his bride to another man, what is the best way to recompense him so as to save his pride?"

This time Liansong knew exactly where this is going. "Gift him another bride."

"An excellent suggestion. You can make the marriage offer in my name, as the liason for Taichen Palace." There was that smile again, the one that held a sinister edge. "You will also be the officiator; make sure that the bride will not run away or be exchanged this time."

Princess Zhihe's hand, to be given in marriage to the Southern Sea's Crown Prince. Zhihe is, for all intents and purposes, a ward of the Lord of the West Sea; her marriage to the South Sea clan is more than enough to settle old grievances and secure an alliance between the two kingdoms. More importantly, the marriage will ensure that Zhihe will be duty bound to remain in the Western Seas, and never demand a place in Donghua Dijun's household ever again.

It matters not that Zhihe does not love the Crown Prince, or vice versa. The marriage proposal was made by her foster brother, who the Southern and Western Sea kingdoms have already angered beyond redemption. Who would dare risk Donghua Dijun's further ire by protesting an offer of marriage?

They wanted Dijun's attention; they have it now, and they would never wish for it again.

"And Liansong?"

The Third Prince nearly smacked himself with his fan. Of course there's more. "Yes, Dijun?"

"I am lacking a centerpiece for this piece of jewelry. It already has a jiaoren's scale and a xiangliu's fang. What do you think is missing?"

Ah, here goes the demand for blood. Liansong hoped the Crown Prince is not too attached to any part of his body. "I shall go and ask the Lord of the Southern Sea for suggestions, Dijun. I am sure he will gladly send over something of value."

"Tell him to make it quick. I promised Gungun a gift, and I do not like to keep him waiting."

"As you wish, Dijun." Liansong waited to be dismissed, then turned and hastened back to the Four Seas to fulfill His Majesty's orders.

_**aftermath**_

When Star Lord Siming heard about the Western Sea incident, he immediately took a look at his books and waited for the summons that he knew would eventually come. True enough, barely half an hour after Third Prince Liansong reported his findings to Dijun, Siming was called to Taichen Palace.

Zhonglin waited for him at the gates, just beyond the impermeable ward that now covered the entirety of Dijun's residence. An opening appeared instantaneously, just big enough for Siming to pass through, and closed again as soon as both of his feet were inside the threshold.

He felt the oppressive aura as soon as he stepped through the foyer of the main hall. Siming swallowed, braved the several paces between him and the dais, and bowed as low as he possibly could. "Your Majesty."

Dijun did not speak, merely regarded him with knowing eyes for several long moments. "You are aware of why I called you here." It wasn't a question.

He had not been excused, so Siming remained in his bowed position. "I dare not guess Your Majesty's intent, but this servant humbly offers his assistance."

"Why so anxious? I will not ask for anything beyond what you are capable of." The dark amusement in that icy voice was not at all reassuring, but at least Siming was excused from his bow with the slight wave of a hand. "Besides, I am sure you will enjoy what you have to do."

Siming was used to the dispassionate, unfeeling expression in Dijun's countenance, but the ruthless glint in those eyes was new and very worrisome. "I only take pleasure in serving Your Majesty."

The powerful deity before him gave a dismissive huff. "If you insist." A pearly-white pendant, fashioned out of a jiaoren's scale, glinted with unnatural light as Dijun held it up for inspection. "A wedding will be held in the Western Sea, after which, four immortals will be banished to the mortal realm for trial. You must create an appropriate fate for them."

The Star Lord mulled it over. There was the Crown Prince of the Southern Sea, the Fourth Prince of the Western Sea, and the sea goddess who caused the rift between the two. Who else was he missing?

Dijun seemed to have understood his confusion, because he added, "my foster sister had overstepped her bounds. You need not hold back on my account."

No matter which way Siming looked at it, there is only one conclusion to be had -- His Majesty had just specifically instructed to reserve the most arduous tribulations for Princess Zhihe. "I will do my utmost, Dijun."

"Also, I will be sending another immortal to assist in the trials. No need to fashion a role for him, he will receive his orders directly from me."

Siming spared a moment of pity for the unfortunate immortal, who offended Dijun enough to have received a personal errand. "Understood."

Silence, punctuated by the scraping sound of the carving tool as Dijun shaped another item -- a xiangliu's fang, Siming noticed -- to his liking. "And Siming?"

"Yes, Dijun?"

"If Xiaobai asks, you need not answer. I will tell her everything myself."

Somehow, that last instruction felt heavier than any of the unspeakable deeds that Donghua Dijun had bade him to perform these several thousand years. "As you wish, your Majesty."

\---------------

_*pg. 141, Chapter 7, The Pillow Book (Hamster's translation)_


	16. Reparations (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's payback, and then there's Donghua Dijun.

Su Moye, Second Prince of the Western Sea, bore a restless path to and fro the sandy corridor, jasper flute in hand, glancing every now and then at the closed door of the throne room.

His Third Highness Liansong arrived from Taichen Palace bearing Dijun's orders over two hours ago, and had immediately sought private audience with his father, Lord of the West Sea. They have not emerged since then, and the tension of waiting hung over the entire palace like an axe waiting to fall. Su Moye took it upon himself to wait outside the throne room, in case his father needed assistance, or to simply see if there is anything he can do at all to salvage the situation, seeing it was, in a sense, his fault.

He knew nothing at all of why or how a xiangliu, a pet of the famed general Kanghui, found its way to the West Sea. In fact, it was only due to the resulting furor that he found it had something to do with the ongoing feud between his idiotic excuse for a fourth brother and the Southern Sea's Crown Prince. Then there was Princess Zhihe, who apparently was desperate enough to offer herself as cannon fodder to the xiangliu, just to evoke Dijun's pity and earn herself a ticket back to Taichen Palace.

But when it comes down to facts, it was him, Su Moye, who arranged for Her Majesty and her son to travel by shore to the banquet area. Sure, it was at her behest, and he could not very well force her to take the royal boat, but he should have thought ahead and taken extra precautions. At the very least, he should have insisted on accompanying her personally, then perhaps when the xiangliu attacked, he could have...

"Mo Shao!"

Su Moye nearly tripped all over himself at the sight of Fengjiu, floating before him in some hazy portal. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked at her and asked, utterly dumbfounded, "Your Highness?" Then he caught his faux-pas and immediately bowed down. "Su Moye greets Your Majesty."

Fengjiu frowned and waved him off, peering at him with narrowed eyes through the portal. It seemed that like him, her cultivation also did not allow her to see through the portal very clearly. "Are you alone? Can we talk privately?"

"Please give me a moment, Dihou." Su Moye found a side room, cast a privacy shield with his flute, and turned back to his unexpected visitor of sorts. "There. I'm in a secure location now. But this -- isn't this the legendary time-folding magic?"

"Yes, I'm borrowing it from Dijun. I'm grounded at Taichen Palace currently, so he graciously allowed me to use it so I can talk with you."

Of course. Trust Fengjiu to have the universe's former master at her beck and call for something so trivial. Then he recalled that this is the very same Fengjiu who nearly lost her life under his care just a few days ago, and felt all color drain from his face. He is so utterly, totally done for.

"Your Majesty," he began solemnly, "I know my life is already forfeit, but please know that I never intended to bring you and the young prince to any harm. It was my error, and I am willing to offer my life in recompense, but please do beg His Majesty to spare my father and the West Sea clan. This senseless misunderstanding with the South Sea kingdom..."

Fengjiu cut through his ramblings with a chuckle. "No one's blaming you, Mo Shao. Dijun told me what happened, and I understand that it had something to do with your younger brother and a pretty little sea goddess." Her voice took on a teasing lilt. "So it appears that being a ladies' man runs in the family, hmmm?"

Not his fault. He is not to blame. Hardly daring to hope, Su Moye asked, "His Majesty is showing clemency? On behalf of the West Sea, I --"

"Erm, that's not it, Mo Shao." Fengjiu muttered, crushing Su Moye's budding hope with that single, careless statement. "All I am saying is, there is no need to feel guilty about what happened. I asked you for help in getting to the banquet without using the boat, and you obliged my request. What happened afterwards is unfortunate, but unforeseeable, and there is not point in blaming you for that."

Bai Fengjiu, Queen of Qingqiu, Mistress of Taichen Palace, Donghua Dijun's Empress -- she is many things, but above all, she is a forgiving person and a loyal friend. Su Moye can only thank the heavens for blessing him with Fengjiu's favorable regard.

But she did not say that Dijun had shown leniency, did she? Which means, the West and South Sea kingdoms are still expected to recompense His Majesty for the offense against his household. Had he only been spared because of Fengjiu's intervention?

This - this is not good. At all.

"Your Majesty Fengjiu Dihou," he pleaded, impervious to the scowl that Fengjiu made at the formal address. He is quite certain that Dijun is listening in to their conversation, and it is imperative that he begs for his life properly. "Please, there is no need to exculpate me. Unintentional as it may be, you, the young prince, and your unborn child were hurt because of my negligence. The mistake of my clan is my mistake at well. I beg you to allow me to make reparations."

"Su Moye."

He froze. Peeking at the portal to see that, indeed, Donghua Dijun had made his appearance, Su Moye bowed even lower and said in a trembling voice, "Su Moye greets Your Majesty Donghua Dijun."

Dijun lightly waved a hand to dismiss him. Unlike Fengjiu's, Dijun's image somehow appeared clearly in the portal, as if he was standing just before Su Moye and not thousands of miles away in Taichen. This simple fact, to the Second Prince, hammered very deeply the vast difference between their cultivation and magical prowess. Dijun's intimidation tactics are working very well on him, indeed.

Fengjiu's image had disappeared from the portal, as if she was just there in the first place to lure him into a sense of complacency. Su Moye's heart sank.

"I heard you are willing to make reparations," Dijun said, waiting for Su Moye to confirm his statement before continuing, "As Xiaobai said, to blame you is pointless. So I need you to do something for me instead."

Su Moye took a deep breath. Blameless, my ass. He will get his due, only in a manner more useful to His Majesty.

Oh well. It's not as if he hadn't been in this situation before. Plus, he's bound to learn a thing or two by serving Dijun.

"I am at your command, Your Majesty."

_**aftermath**_

Her family from Qingqiu arrived a week after the incident with the xiangliu, and were received as guests by Taichen Palace.

"Grandfather came as well?" Fengjiu exclaimed, moving so suddenly that the bowl of medicine Zheyan had just placed on the table clattered, spilling some of its contents. "Where is he now?"

Bai Zhen clucked his tongue disapprovingly at his niece's antics, his arms hovering protectively over Gungun, who napped on his lap in his fox form. Zheyan sighed and waved his fan to clean the mess.

"He's at the Heavenly Court with Dijun and your father," Bai Zhen replied, once assured that the silver-haired fox curled against him remained undisturbed. "Since you are still not well enough to attend the session, they will be receiving the personal apology from the Lords of the West and South Seas on behalf of Qingqiu."

Fengjiu made a silent "ooh" sound and shrugged. While she isn't one to take things sitting down and repay offenses with kindness, she is also not the type to bear grudges for long. She and her children are safe and sound; as far as she is concerned, that is enough for now. 

At Zheyan's prodding, she took the bowl of medicine and consumed it in three gulps. "Urgh. This is horrible."

"Who told you to take it straight up like that?" Zheyan scolded, taking a piece of candy from his sleeves as if he expected this to happen. "Here, this should wash the bitter flavor away."

From somewhere behind them, Migu sighed. "Only Your Majesty can cause so much trouble as to have it escalate into a conflict between clans."

"Migu," Bai Zhen called out in warning, then added, "why don't you go and help Jingwei bring in the gifts from Qingqiu? Jiu's mother brought so much baby clothes and maternity gear to last for at least ten more pregnancies, I'm sure he needs an extra hand."

Fengjiu, who had looked stricken at Migu's mention of clan conflict, choked on the candy she was munching on. Zheyan reached over to pat her back. "There, there, don't die. Or do you want everyone else to die along with you?"

Migu bowed, aptly chastised and apologetic, and went to do as Bai Zhen bid. Fengjiu stopped coughing and said with much difficulty, "Ten? Two baby foxes is a good number. Yes, let's stop at two."

Zheyan and her little uncle exchanged knowing looks. "Sure, let me know when its safe to send you some contraception," the flamboyant phoenix answered.

Zhonglin arrived then and set before them an array of Qingqiu delicacies, especially sent over by the Elder Fairy Fumi for Fengjiu. The steward bowed and reported, "Her Highness Bai Qian and Your Majesty's honored mother are arriving from Xiwu Palace with the Heavenly Grandson in a short while."

"Thank you, Zhonglin," Fengjiu said, and proceeded to nitpick through the food choices, crinkling her nose at most of them. Zheyan watched her in amusement for a few moments before turning to Bai Zhen, "Have you heard from Su Moye? Is he among the West Sea contingent that came to Jiuchongtian today?"

"Moye sent me a message last night, saying that he cannot come as he is on an errand for Dijun." Bai Zhen turned his attention back to Fengjiu. "Would you know something about that?"

She had settled for a dish of pickled vegetables and was carefully removing the radish slices with her chopsticks. "I knew Mo Shao must be beside himself with guilt, but I felt that it would be unjust to blame him for something that he neither foresaw nor intended. So I asked Dijun to help me contact the West Sea via time-folding magic so I can set Mo Shao's mind at ease."

"Jiu, did you -- attempt to mediate with Dijun on Moye's behalf?"

Radishes set aside, she took a mouthful of the salad and hummed in approval. "I just told Dijun that I felt it would be unfair to have people suffer for things they did not mean to do. It turned out well in the end, Uncle, don't worry. Dijun even spoke to Mo Shao afterwards."

Bai Zhen was speechless. Zheyan sat there in absolute confoundment, then with a sigh of resignation, reached over and patted Zhen Zhen's shoulders. "She's still young, she doesn't quite yet realize the full power she wields. This isn't necessarily a bad thing, either. In fact, I think that the West Sea will fare better because of Moye's sacrifice."

"You're right." With a shake of his head, Bai Zhen stroked Gungun's fur and picked up his chopsticks. "I can only hope, though, that the next child will not be as impulsive or as oblivious as its mother."

Hearing this, Fengjiu leaned forward and said with a wink, "I have a feeling this child will be a girl. What do you think? Won't a little foxy girl be good?"

"Good? Don't be ridiculous." Zheyan served himself a cup of wine and gulped it down. These Bai offspring will be the end of him. "With Donghua for a father, having a girl will be a riot."

_**aftermath**_

Princess Zhihe's wedding took place a mere week after Lord Liansong handed down the marriage decree, on behalf of His Majesty Donghua Dijun.

There was none of the extensive, arduous deliberation that typifies marital unions of the Heavenly Clan, or the pomp that usually accompanies an alliance made between two kingdoms. Rather, His Third Highness sat, countenance bearing a rare, stern expression, as the Lords of the West and South Seas discussed the most efficient way to conduct the wedding with as much haste and as little fanfare as possible.

No one dared to oppose the unwanted union, or mediate out of consideration for the miserable couple-to-be. In fact, Lord Doumo of the West Sea was only too keen to hand over his ward to another's household, while the Lord of the South Sea just appeared resigned, if a little bit unenthusiastic about the whole affair.

In the end, the fifth day of the fifth month was set as the wedding day, with one of the side palaces of the Southern Sea as the venue.

As expected, Princess Zhihe threw a major tantrum, crying for her foster brother even as she was half-dragged, half-carried to the palanquin aptly outfitted for a fourth consort of a South Sea prince.

"I want to see foster brother! Please, please tell the Third Prince to send word to Taichen Palace for me!" When her escorts didn't budge, she collapsed to the sandy ground and wailed, "this is that foxes' fault, she poisoned foster brother against me! If she didn't come, it should have been me whom foster brother rescued from that xiangliu. She ruined everything!"

No one paid her any mind, and her painful sobbing accompanied the modestly-sized bridal procession as it made its way from the Western Sea's palace under the watchful eyes of Lord Liansong's private guards.

The maids and retainers of the West Sea court shook their heads at the delusional display, much too used to the water goddess' temperament and wondering what it will take for the spoiled princess to finally learn her lesson. Their reactions were cold and full of spite, but quite understandable considering the tragedies that befell the Four Seas, one after the other, on the days leading up to the wedding.

A feiyi* appeared in the coastal towns under the territory of the South Sea, bringing widespread drought and pestilence everywhere. At about the same time, communities under the West Sea's jurisdiction fell into chaos after a nian** found its way ashore and went on a rampage, devouring crops and animals and driving people out of their homes. Then, a mysterious plague swept across the mermaid clans of the Four Seas, affecting entire populations of jiaorens, and spreading at an alarming rate among other sea creatures.

Thus, it was a grim-faced Lord of the Four Seas that officiated the nuptial rites between the Crown Prince of the South Sea and Princess Zhihe. As soon as the ceremony was done, His Third Highness took his dragon form and rushed over to the crisis-hit areas for damage control, the Water Lords on his heels.

Barely an hour after Lord Liansong departed, the already cloudy sky was shrouded in darkness. Waters roiled for thousands of miles and gales rose from the seas as a kunpeng*** soared over the banquet, a single flap of its massive wings bringing forth a colossal whirlwind that swept away the hastily constructed wedding pavilion, tossed tables, lanterns, and guests about, and trailed a path of destruction across the South Seas.

The bride and groom and the few higher-ranked guests were able to hide and keep themselves from being carried away by the roaring winds, but the Fourth Prince's sea goddess was not so fortunate. Before her lover's horrified eyes, she was caught in the swirling tempest and tossed about like a rag doll before being blown out of sight. She was found several days later, moored in an island thousands of miles away, alive but cultivation fully depleted and fairy essence injured, so that she was no different from a mortal soul.

The ruling family of the South Sea, as hosts of the wedding, lost so much face that day that its Lord eventually gave in to pressure from his subjects and demoted the now unfavored and heavily-criticized Crown Prince. It was a matter of course, anyway, after the Lord of the Four Seas deemed it fit to demand the prince's horn as a tribute to Dijun. After all, how would a disgraced son, hornless and awaiting banishment, be suitable as a future ruler? The Second Princess, a contemporary of the West Sea's Su Moye, was appointed as the successor instead.

And so, none of the four immortals at the core of the mess had the strength nor inclination to lament and protest, when the day of their banishment to the mortal realm finally arrived.

Siming's assistant****, who came with the Star Lord to the Four Seas to personally witness the imposition of punishment, furrowed his brows and commented, "they haven't even started penance yet, how come they already look so defeated?"

A half smile curved Siming's lips. "It's because they already lost, the moment they crossed the wrong god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a mythical snake with a single head and two bodies.
> 
> **a beast that resembles a lion, but with a horn, and lives under the sea or in the mountains.
> 
> ***a gigantic bird which transforms from a fish; its wings, when spread, can shroud the heavens, and a single flap allows it to travel great distances.
> 
> ****the "perceptive fairy" handpicked by Siming for his "rare ability to logically explain matters" (pg. 60, TPB Upper Volume, Hamster's translation).
> 
> [Also, I don't remember it being mentioned in the book or in the drama, but let's just assume, for the sake of this humble fanfic, that members of the South Sea kingdom's royal family are water serpents of the horned kind. :p]


	17. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend comes to visit. Also, our favorite family, through a 3rd person POV. 
> 
> Takes place at about the same time that havoc is being rained upon the most ill-fated wedding in the history of the Four Seas.

When Fengjiu saw who her next "chaperone" was, she laughed so loud that she snorted tea through her nose.

Yan Chiwu dropped the cloth bag he was carrying and phased from the garden's arched entrance to where she sat, lounged on a chaise placed under a blooming Fuling tree. He dropped onto his knees before her and tapped her back. "Xiaojiu! What happened? Are you alright? I just got here, don't die now!"

Fengjiu got herself under control and waved away his concern. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she muttered, grabbing a handkerchief from her sleeves to muffle her coughs lest Donghua hears and overreacts. Lately, her overprotective husband had the bad habit of appearing out of nowhere at the smallest indication of her slightest discomfort. "I was just surprised to see you."

"Oh." Yan waited until her quiet coughs subsided, before he pulled back and took the seat opposite hers. Then he scowled and ground out, "What's so funny, anyway? I travelled all the way from the southern realms just to visit you, and you have the gall to laugh at me?"

"Hey, don't be offended. As I said, I did not expect you. Did Donghua call you here?" It had just been several hours after her family plus Zheyan departed for Qingqiu, following nearly a week of guesting in Taichen Palace. Donghua was busy tying loose ends on the West Sea incident, while Gungun had cloistered himself in the library, seeking solace in his books. Fengjiu was in fact taking the opportunity to enjoy the ensuing peace and quiet when Yan arrived.

Her dear demon friend grabbed the teapot on the low table between them, served himself a cup, and blew on the steaming liquid to cool it off before taking a gulp. He smacked his lips in appreciation and explained, "I heard about what happened at the West Sea. I was worried, so I came here to check how you're doing." His dark eyes swept up and down her figure with clinical assessment. "They said you and the baby almost died, because one of Ice Face's admirers plotted with one of his former generals and set his pet beast after you. Are they dead yet? Do you need me to avenge for you?"

Really, how widespread and exaggerated have the rumors become, that even Yan, who ran the most extensive spy ring in all the realms, have been fed false information? "There is no plot against me, Xiaoyan. It's true that Gungun and I were hurt by a xiangliu, but it was due to a domestic dispute that we got caught in between." She gave a reassuring smile and offered him a plate of assorted sliced fruits. "Everybody's got their just desserts, so no need to exact revenge on my behalf. I appreciate your offer, though."

Yan did not look convinced, but he nodded anyway. "If you say so. But remember, if you need someone's head cut off, just tell me and I, your grandfather, will gladly do it for you." He nitpicked through the healthy food choices before them and pinched his nose. "The hell is this? Is this what you've been eating nowadays? No wonder you're so thin!"

Fengjiu laughed. Somehow, she was beginning to get an idea why Donghua deemed it fit to lure Xiaoyan over to Taichen today; her husband must be afraid that she'd be bored now that the Bais had gone home, and thus sent someone to entertain her. But really, was Donghua that confident of their compromise, that he did not think anything of putting two known troublemakers together for even a day?

The former emperor of the realms was in no way guileless, so Fengjiu deduced that Donghua either had an infallible back-up plan, or he truly trusted her to keep her end of the bargain and stay put in Taichen, at least until the entire thing blows over (and he can focus his energy in personally accompanying her everywhere, because it is what Donghua would most certainly do).

Fengjiu knew in her heart of hearts that it was the latter, though she wouldn't put it past her shameless husband to have a back-up plan, as well.

She reached over to slap Xiaoyan's hand away, as he pushed plates this way and that in disgust. "Those dishes were especially made by my mother for me, before she returned home. Let me inform the kitchen so they can prepare something to your taste." Beneath Yan's amazed gaze, she produced a quill and parchment, wrote the names of several dishes on it, and waved a hand to conjure it away to the imperial kitchen for the chef to see.

"Isn't that a bit lazy?" Yan remarked with a snort. "Or is that how things are done by the gods?"

Fengjiu explained with a shrug, "Only Zhonglin and Dai are allowed direct access to me in the meantime, so this is the only way I can communicate with the other retainers." With a haughty smile, she added, "Consider yourself among the few lucky ones to be allowed before my distinguished self at this critical period."

"Isn't Ice Face being paranoid, isolating you like this?" Yan looked her up and down with quizzing eyes. "Also, I didn't expect you to take this lying down. The Xiaojiu I know would have rebelled up a storm by now."

To be fair, Fengjiu didn't think she'd find it in herself to do this, either. But life had a way of teaching things, and making miracles out of even the most stubborn of beings. "Well, the Xiaojiu you knew didn't have another life inside her to protect. Neither had she gone through a life-and-death situation that nearly cost the life of both her children."

A rare look of serious contemplation graced Yan's delicate countenance. It made him look so ethereal that Fengjiu's eyes were nearly blinded by his beauty, but then he opened his mouth, and the illusion was shattered most pityingly. "Bah. You're no fun." He swung his head left and right, and seeing that they were alone, leaned forward and mock-whispered, "what a waste of my skills in breaking wards and climbing over walls."

Fengjiu decided that she'd make an effort to get Yan to visit more often; this banter made her realize how badly she had missed this friend of hers. "No need to bother, Warrior Xiaoyan. I've acquired a few tricks of my own, you see." She held up her hand and wiggled her ring-bearing finger.

Yan's boisterous laugh rang through the gardens, disturbing the birds that rested on the branches of the Fuling tree they were sitting under. "If you use that, it's almost a guarantee that we will get caught."

"Demon Lord Yan," Fengjiu tsked, arms crossed over her chest, "First you come here and bring me outrageous gossip, then now you tempt me to escape. What kind of chaperone are you?"

"The best kind, of course." Yan wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you say? Care to give old Ice Face a heart attack?"

Her answering laugh was like spring rain, blanketing the plants and flowers with refreshing coolness. "Maybe some other time," she remarked and leaned back on the lounge more comfortably. "But first, Xiaoyan, there's a rumor I heard recently, and it's about you."

Yan's eyes widened comically. "What? Who would dare...?"

"The Third Prince, of course." Fengjiu's ears perked in quiet glee as she continued, "so, he said that you and Princess Ji Heng have broken up for good..."

_**aftermath**_

"Did you hear?"

How many times had he overheard that question, since that mess in the West Sea several weeks ago? He knew very well the tale that would follow -- it had been the topic of conversation everywhere he went after being pulled out of seclusion, and this small, coastal town was no different.

He really did not want to listen, not anymore, but he was a spy back in the day, and old habits die hard.

"It was the most exciting thing to happen in recent history. Donghua Dijun showed up just as a xiangliu was rampaging at the West Sea, and cut off its nine heads with a single swipe of the Cang'heI"

There were gasps of reverence, as expected at the mere mention of the ancient war hero's name. "His Majesty is indeed magnanimous! That beast had been the bane of coastal communities for thousands of years now, with its poisonous breath and penchant for destruction!"

Only excellent self-control, honed throughout the years of serving as a war general, kept him from shaking his head in disbelief. Magnanimous, indeed. The people who truly know Donghua Dijun will never use that word to describe His Majesty.

Others may question his right to judge; after all, he had only ever been active during the early, chaotic days of desolation, back when the world is at war and Donghua Dijun ruled over everything with his sword and an iron fist. But he had seen His Majesty only recently, and there was no reason to believe that the god who left so bloody a legend had become the benevolent, righteous being that most people revere him to be.

But that's not entirely true, is it? Because he, Lord Kanghui, in charge of His Majesty's navy fleet during the great war, had seen that life now shone from eyes that were once inert and uncaring, and witnessed the nuances of emotions beneath that stone-cold, eternally youthful face.

Case in point -- Dijun knew the value of a powerful, majestic beast such as the xiangliu. It had been a useful weapon during the war, with its mastery of the seas and its lack of regard beyond what it had been bred to do, which are to destroy and conquer. Someone as calculating and astute as His Majesty won't easily slaughter a creature with as much potential as that nine-headed, poisonous snake monster, which had served admirably in the campaign to unify the realms.

Yet he did, without single thought nor regret, because the xiangliu had the misfortune of attacking the only people in the vast universe that can move Donghua Dijun's heart.

Kanghui never thought he'd see the day.

He had only been granted a single glimpse of those two precious persons, from afar, when His Majesty summoned him to his majestic palace atop the sky. It was, however, enough for Kanghui to engrave mother and child's faces into his mind, and vow to protect and serve them with as much loyalty and dedication as he had sworn to Dijun.

An exquisite, dark-haired fox goddess, with a crimson phoenix flower unfurling on her forehead, the only one of her kind in the world. Kanghui at once understood how this woman became Dijun's undoing, after seeing those eyes that shone so vibrantly, and heard laughter that can melt tundras and bring life back to a dead heart.

And the son she had borne -- a young, handsome boy, with the hair and aura of his sire, but the same curiosity and warmth as his mother. Kanghui can only imagine what the unborn babe would look like, but knew he would recognize the child as soon as he sees him or her. Like everything else he has, Donghua Dijun's family is very remarkable, indeed.

"You lost a most treasured pet," Dijun said, after he bade Kanghui to take a seat and share wine, the rarest of privileges, "I ought to recompense you."

"The xiangliu committed a great offense against you, Your Majesty," he replied with a bow, "you gave it a quick death, which is more than what it deserved. I failed to keep it secure within my territory, it is I who should seek punishment."

Dijun waved away his apology. "A navy general needs a dependable creature to help keep the seas at bay. I will send several beasts for you to choose from, and someone to help you break it in."

Who is he to refuse such honor? He bowed and said simply, "Kanghui thanks Your Majesty Donghua Dijun."

Now, as he traveled back to the coastal cave in the Lower Realm where he had chosen to seclude, Kanghui thought back to the day when Donghua Dijun descended the throne and chose to spend the rest of his existence in the relative peace of retirement. He, along with the seventy-two others who served Dijun -- now seventy-one, for he had learned of Meng Hao's unfortunate demise -- had chosen to follow their master and keep away from the matters of the worlds.

Now Dijun is married and has a family, the only momentous occasion in his long life that the powerful deity opted to celebrate, with as much pomp and luxury as possible. From what Kanghui had witnessed recently, this could be a sign of a more involved existence, for he was certain that as long as Dijun's wife and children walk the heavens, then the legendary god himself will refuse to see Oblivion.

And when their master is awake and active, what right do they have, as loyal servants of the Young Sun Lord of the House of Purple, to stay asleep and hidden?

As to whether an involved, different Donghua Dijun -- still powerful and cunning, but no longer cold and unfettered with emotional attachments -- will be a blessing or a curse to the realms, remains to be seen.


	18. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sufferings never end for the poor Lord of the Four Seas.

From the moment he hastened out of Taichen Palace bearing the commands of Donghua Dijun, it took Liansong all of four months before he was able to finally complete his tasks and return to Jiuchongtian.

The first order of business on the day following his return was, of course, to report to Dijun. After a few hours' rest, the Third Prince of the Heavenly Kingdom hastened to Taichen Palace to seek audience with His Majesty.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of ward. He sighed in relief; if the ward is down, it means that Donghua's anger had been appeased, and all the intervention he had done in the South and West Sea kingdoms have not been in vain. Life could now resume its normal flow.

Or at least, what is normal now that Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou is six months pregnant.

His first clue that things are not quite what they used to be was when Zhonglin led him to the imperial kitchen, instead of the garden or the study which were Dijun's usual haunts. Ever since Fengjiu took position as Mistress of Taichen Palace, Donghua had rarely ever stepped into the kitchen without supervision, by Her Majesty's express orders.

So Liansong was understandably surprised to find Dijun standing in the kitchen, carefully plating a batch of freshly baked pastries. Gungun stood on a stool, holding the plate for his father. A delicate trinket decorated the young prince's neck; from it hung a triple pendant fashioned out of a jiaoren's scale, a xiangliu's fang, and a horn from the head of a Southern Sea royal prince.

The very sight of it made Liansong shudder. With that trinket, Bai Gungun only need to appear anywhere in the Four Seas, and all the kingdoms there will bend over backwards to do anything and everything Dijun's son will say.

Father and son looked up as Liansong entered, identical looks of disinterest on their faces. Gungun, bless his good upbringing, went down from the stool to greet him properly. "Bai Gungun greets Your Third Highness." Then, no thanks to his father's influence, he climbed back up and proceeded to ignore Liansong completely.

Donghua did not even lift his head from his task. Liansong huffed, snapped open his fan and said, "I just came back from a very taxing trip to the Four Seas, and this is how you welcome me?"

Dijun set the now-filled plate to a tray and gestured to Zhonglin, who took it away. Then he moved to another steamer and proceeded to retrieve a different kind of pastry from within, placing the small morsels in a new plate held out by Gungun. Curious, Liansong went over for a closer look.

"You went there to fix an oversight you made as Lord of the Four Seas," Donghua quipped, carefully fixing the cakes on the plate with as much solemnity as if he was crafting a magical instrument. "At the very least, you should be thankful for the chance to salvage your honor, or what little was left of it."

Liansong wanted to cry hearing Donghua's mockery. The last time he came to Taichen, Dijun had been cold and distant, and he honestly thought that things will never be the same again between them. After all, wasn't it ultimately because of his negligence on the Four Seas' matters that Donghua Dijun's family was hurt? Yet now here the ancient deity was, back to bullying him as before.

Liansong vowed to never give Donghua Dijun any reason to be disappointed ever again.

"Those beasts that very nearly destroyed the South and West Seas have all been captured," he reported, eyeing a particularly delectable-looking piece of pastry that passed from the steamer to the plate. He surely hoped his efforts to put things back to rights were enough to merit him a taste of one of these goodies; they smelled exactly like the sorrowless cakes that were Fengjiu's specialty. "Although, the destruction they wrought will be felt for at least several years."

Donghua noticed his interest and deliberately pulled the plate of pastries away. Gungun at once latched on to what was happening and very quickly snatched the plate, clutching it to his bosom protectively. After a quick bow to them both, the kid ran out of the kitchen like a whirlwind, as if he was carrying heaven's treasure and Liansong was the thief who coveted them.

"Those beasts need a master," Donghua replied, moving yet to another steamer and proceeding to plate its contents as before. "Any one of them would make an excellent pet for Kanghui."

Liansong watched each pastry with a critical eye, calculating how fast he would have to be to pilfer a piece from under Donghua's nose. "Indeed they would. But was it really necessary to lay waste to the Four Seas just to make a demonstration? It cost me nearly half of my cultivation to put everything back in order, not to mention the Water Lords."

"As I've said, you've been lacking practice," Donghua said, then gestured with his chin to a nearby table. "Hand me that tray over there. And keep your claws away from my wife's cakes."

Liansong did as told and followed Dijun out of the imperial kitchen. He will not leave Taichen Place without getting a piece of those delicious pastries, or else what did he go all this way for? "Is it fun, playing servant boy? Or did you make Fengjiu mad again, and are now attempting to win her heart back through her stomach?"

Dijun stopped walking so suddenly that Liansong nearly collided with his back. "You may join us for breakfast," Donghua said, then added, "but if you as much as say or do anything that upsets Xiaobai, consider yourself banned from Taichen Palace for the next three years."

Liansong didn't quite get what he was driving at, but then Donghua is mostly unreasonable when it came to Fengjiu, so he simply relented. "Fine, fine. Let's go, I'm starving."

Donghua led them to the hexagonal pavilion at Taichen's main gardens. As they neared, Liansong observed Fengjiu being led by Gungun to sit down on a chaise, before which a long table was set, heavily laden with an assortment of teas, dishes, cakes and pastries of all sizes, colors, and flavors.

Liansong's mouth watered. For days on end he had to suffer through the West and South Sea's cuisines, which were mostly seafood cooked in various different ways. The dishes were sumptuous, but sorely lacking when it comes to dessert. His sweet tooth have been profoundly starved for the past few months.

He smiled at Fengjiu and offered a light greeting. "Dihou. I am happy to see that you are well."

The lady offered a smile and a bow back. "Third Highness. I haven't seen you for so long. Please, join us."

So far, so good. Liansong threw Donghua a smug glance and sat down for a much deserved breakfast. Dijun took his place beside his wife; Gungun took the seat to his mother's left. Liansong settled himself on the seat across the family and dug in.

There was porridge and a variety of other savory dishes, which Liansong enjoyed, but so far none of them looked as appetizing as the plates of pastries that rested on one side of the table, too far from where he sat. He ate and patiently waited to be offered his share. The father and son duo might not think to give him a piece, but Fengjiu is here, and she is nothing but generous.

Fengjiu finished the bowl of porridge being spoon-fed to her by Donghua, before finally noticing the plates of desserts stacked at the end of the table. "Is that a sorrowless pastry?" She asked, and in his mind Liansong was shouting, "yes!"

Without prompting, Gungun stood up and ran over to the other end of the table, took two plates and brought them before his mother. Donghua waved his hand and magically brought over the rest of the desserts, placing them neatly on the table before his wife. Liansong waved his fan and bided his time.

Donghua took a pastry, the white one with a purple center, and fed it to Fengjiu. The blissful expression on her face as she took a bite made Liansong want to reach over, grab a piece for himself, and dig in.

He only realized that his hand had hovered dangerously close to the cakes when two identical pairs of venomous eyes snapped in his direction. Liansong pulled his hand back and smiled innocently at the old and young troll staring him down.

"Hmm," Fengjiu was smacking her lips, eating every last piece of the white and purple cake and proceeding to sample the ones on the next plate. These ones were pink and plump and seemingly filled with some rich, creamy filling. "Oh! Are these pink lotus cakes?" She exclaimed, and ate that too.

Liansong was becoming restless. For as long as he had known her, Fengjiu has exhibited only the most perfect of manners. Had she been so poisoned by Donghua that she even forgot the basic etiquette of offering food to your guest?

Finally, Fengjiu seemed to notice that she was the only one having dessert. "Aren't you guys having some?" She asked, gesturing to the remaining five or so plateful of cakes on the table.

Donghua pushed the plate closest to him and offered it to her, as expected. "I'm full. You can have my share, Xiaobai."

At Fengjiu's other side, Gungun did the same. "You can have mine too, Mother."

Fengjiu shrugged, as if this is the norm. Liansong found it quite amusing how father and son compete for her affection nearly all the time (and how Gungun mostly wins over his father). This child is really a lifetime's worth of payback against Donghua.

But he is digressing. What was he here for again? Ah yes, the cakes. Fengjiu did ask if they want a piece, didn't she?

"How about you, Third Highness? Won't you have some?"

Finally! Liansong thanked all his lucky stars, took a plump piece of lily white cake with creamy filling, and prepared to indulge himself. "I will, thank you for your kind offer."

He was so excited that he missed the pitying look in Gungun's eyes, and the wicked glint in Donghua's. The world waited with bated breath as he took a small, relishing bite.

And promptly spit it back up.

Fengjiu regarded him with stricken eyes. Gungun shook his head and went to sit closer to his mother in anticipation of a good show. And Donghua - Donghua glared at him in clear warning.

_If you as much as say or do anything that upsets Xiaobai, consider yourself banned from Taichen Palace for the next three years._

Does this count as something that upsets Fengjiu? Sure, spitting food in front of the hosts is impolite, but what if the food tastes like vomit? And, isn't Fengjiu supposed to be a culinary genius? What is she doing, eating food made by her husband as if she had lost all her taste buds? Is this even good for the baby?

Shit. The baby. Right, Fengjiu is pregnant. Is she craving cakes at this point? More specifically, cakes made by Donghua?

Liansong swallowed his spit back up and scrambled to salvage the situation.

"Do they not taste good?" Fengjiu was asking, inspecting the cakes with a worried look. "They taste fine enough to me. But then my taste buds have been a bit skewed these days, probably because of hormones."

"There is nothing wrong with your taste buds," Donghua assured her, stroking Fengjiu's back and glaring at Liansong all the while. "Maybe Liansong had forgotten what good cooking tastes like."

"Oh yes," he readily agreed, grabbing his teacup and downing its contents in one gulp. "I have been in the Four Seas for so long, and been eating nothing but seafood for months. My sweet buds were overwhelmed by a single bite."

"Oh." Fengjiu nodded solemnly and sadly pushed a plate towards Liansong, eyes tearing up. "Then please have this."

Liansong just as quickly pushed the plate back. "How can I? No, no, you and the baby need this much more than I do. One bite of pastry is enough for me. I need more time to reacquaint myself with sweets."

"If you say so." Fengjiu took the sweets back. Liansong was about to sigh in relief when she said, "are you not eating that?"

Liansong followed her line of sight and saw that she was pointing at the pastry he had taken a bite of earlier. He sweated and fumbled. "Uhm..."

"If you're not having it, may I? Such a waste of a good pastry. I'm not fussy, let me have it!"

Behind Fengjiu's head, old Donghua was throwing him death ray glances. On Fengjiu's other side, the little Donghua sat regarding Liansong with a judgmental look.

Gluttony is really a grievous sin. Look at what his desire for a single piece of pastry had led him to! Liansong muttered a silent prayer and hoped that his glib tongue can save him from this sticky situation.

"I actually hope to take this piece of pastry back and show it to my palace chef, so he can recreate it. Perhaps if he is successful, I can bring a batch over so you may enjoy it?"

To his surprise, Fengjiu cringed. "Uh, thank you for your kind offer, but no. Lately, I can't seem to eat any cakes but those that Dijun made. Can you imagine?" She laughed and said, "Unless you want your palace chef to learn to cook like Donghua?"

"Uh," Liansong wanted so badly to say "no" but thought at the last minute that this might upset her, so he answered instead. "I'll ask my chef if he wants to."

The pregnant Fengjiu nodded and happily went on eating her cakes. Liansong sat back and wiped the sweat on his brow, happy to have lived another day.


	19. Good Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our cute, silver-haired, nine-tailed fox makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still set in the ELOD storyline, although I took the liberty of using the TPB's version of the Nine Heaven's day/night cycle - that is, the sky goes dark and the moon goes up at nighttime, as opposed to the eternal sunlight in the drama. I just find it lovelier and apt for this particular chapter, somehow.

"Uncle Guchou, what does it mean to be a good brother?"

The ever proper Xie Guchou, Black Lord of the Underworld, suppressed the very undignified curse that almost flew out of his lips at the shock of hearing that unexpected, albeit familiar, little voice. Taking a breath to pacify his shock, he glanced at the silver-haired young prince who stood behind him, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere.

"Your Highness," he greeted, glancing around the cavernous chamber of stone and swirling water and confirming that yes, this child had come to the Underworld without a chaperone. "How did you get here by yourself? Why isn't Qingti with you?"

"Brother Qingti was sent by my father-lord to General Kanghui's domain for training," Gungun replied, climbing on one of the stools that surrounded Xie Guchou's stone counter and sitting on it like it was his throne. "He won't be back for a year at least, I think."

Xie Guchou gave himself a mental slap. Donghua Dijun has not lost his touch, indeed. In one brilliant move, His Majesty had both punished and rewarded Qingti for his role in the Western Sea incident, and in the process, ensured that Gungun's appointed retainer will be in a much better shape to protect the prince in the future.

If he survives training with Kanghui, that is.

"I see." Resigned to his fate as an impromptu babysitter, he took a moment to send a quick note to Taichen Palace on their prince's whereabouts, and turned to face his little visitor. "What brings you to the Underworld, then?"

"It's as I said, Uncle. I want to learn what it takes to be a brother. You are a brother yourself, are you not?"

Xie Guchou spared a moment to think of the sibling he hardly ever sees, Lady Lord Hua Lou, currently sleeping and awaiting her turn to rule the Underworld, and wondered how to field this question. This child is lucky, indeed, that the Black Lord likes him enough to think this hard. "Yes, I do have a sister. But I don't see her that often to be able to give you a good example of what a good brother should be."

Gungun digested his answer with a thoughtful silence that no immortal child of his age ought to have. "Uncle Yan said that siblings are the bane of one's existence, and that now, more than ever, I must strive to keep my position in our family. What does he mean by that, Uncle?"

What does that idiot know? What is Fengjiu doing, allowing her child to listen to such nonsense? Incensed, Xie Guchou ignored the funny feeling of having been goaded by an exceptionally clever child and said, "Yan Chiwu is not in any way, shape, or form qualified to describe the bonds between siblings. Why not ask someone from your mother's family? The Bais are a big clan, I'm sure your grand uncles and aunts are all good role models."

The judgmental look that Gungun gave him had too much of his father in it that Xie Guchou was unnerved for a moment. "I already did, they all said that I don't need to worry, I will know what to do when the time comes. But that's what they told me also when I asked what I should do in case my mother and I fall into danger, and Father is not around."

Oh. So this is what it was. Bai Gungun may have gotten over the shock of seeing his pregnant mother nearly die at the hands of the xiangliu, but apparently, he had never forgotten how it felt, and resolved to never be in that situation ever again.

The Bais' answer wasn't wrong, technically, and was to be expected from a clan that allows their children to learn by experiencing the world. But perhaps they have not taken into consideration that this child is also the progeny of Donghua Dijun, and had apparently inherited his formidable father's mind for strategy and forward thinking.

"If what you really want is to learn how to protect your would-be sibling, why not ask your father-lord to be your teacher? You do know who he is and what he is capable of, don't you?"

The pout that graced Gungun's face was all Fengjiu's. "If I depend on Father all the time, what does that make me?"

This, Xie Guchou could relate to and properly address. He flicked Gungun's forehead with a finger and said, "Asking him to teach you so you could learn properly shows that you do not want to be dependent on him forever. Or are you too proud to take advantage of the fact that aside from you, your mother, and your future siblings, no one in the Four Seas and Eight Realms will ever have the honor of being Donghua Dijun's apprentice?"

Gungun tapped the sore spot on his forehead. Eyes smarting with pain but refusing to cry, he met Xie Guchou's gaze straight on and nodded, "I understand, Uncle."

"Good. Now, let's get you home, before Dijun sends another one of his generals after you."

A while later, as they walked 13th Heaven and saw the gates of Taichen Palace glimmering up ahead, Gungun tugged at his sleeves and very seriously said, "If my mother asks, can you please not tell her what we talked about today, Uncle? She's so fussy, she will go and baby me again."

Xie Guchou heard the "I don't want her to worry" clearly enough, though. "Sure."

In the distance, at the doors of Taichen Palace, two people stood waiting - one slender and proudly displaying a baby bump, her dark tresses flowing like silk down her back; the other, tall and jade-like, his messy silver-hair glimmering even under the waning light.

"Mother! Father!"

Xie Guchou watched as Gungun let go of his sleeves to run towards his parents, falling first into Fengjiu's waiting arms and hugging her tight, before turning to Donghua Dijun who calmly swept him up and settled him onto his hip.

He slowed down his pace so as to give the reunion a bit more privacy. When he finally reached the family, he bowed down deeply and said, "Greetings, Dijun, Dihou."

Fengjiu stepped forward and bowed down to him as well, as much as her condition would allow. "Thank you so much for bringing him back, Lord Xie. I hope he did not bother you too much?"

"Not at all. If anything, I was glad for the interruption. It's been too long since I last saw the prince."

"Well, you have always been his favorite uncle." Fengjiu laughed and added, "Looks like I owe you another bottle of peach blossom wine."

Standing a few paces away, Donghua Dijun observed their exchange, quietly holding his son, expression unreadable as always, but hearing so much more than what was being said. He gave a slight nod just before he shepherded his wife and son back to the palace; and that single move, so rarely given to someone of a lower stature, spoke volumes to Xie Guchou.

_Thank you._

_**aftermath**_

The very same night after visiting his underworld uncle for an impromptu consultation, Bai Gungun faced the copper mirror in his bedroom to practice.

Bow. "Father-lord, I want to be strong so I can protect mother and my unborn sibling in the future. Please take me as your humble student! I vow to be diligent and dedicated." Bow.

Succinct and straightforward, just as he knew his father preferred. However, his father dislikes Gungun referring to him with so much formality, so perhaps he should omit the "father-lord" and the bow at the end? But would that not show a lack of filial piety?

Hmmm. Perhaps he could tweak the greeting a bit, and find the perfect balance between being pleasant and informal but still unfailingly polite.

Bow. "Father, I wish to learn from you so I can protect mother and my unborn sibling. Will you please teach me? I promise to be diligent and dedicated."

There. Does that sound convincing enough? Gungun wished he could go right now and ask his Young Uncle Ah Li, who can charm the pants off anyone he meets. Or maybe Lord Liansong, who knew his father long and well enough to navigate his temperament quite well.

If only he did not need to hide this from his mother. One word from her, and Father will be transforming half of Taichen Palace's grounds into a martial arts' stage without second thought.

But he needs to do this himself. If he cannot even manage to convince his father to train him, how can he even hope to help protect their family in the future?

Mind thus made up, Bai Gungun laid down on his bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow, he will wait for the perfect opportunity, gauge his father's temperament, and express his intention in the most appropriate way depending on the situation.

But Fate is unpredictable, as the young prince of Taichen Palace would learn the next day.

He woke up early and prepared at once, hoping to be ready by the time his father-lord awakens. Hopefully, he could present his case before Mother wakes up; she is sleeping in more and more these days, which Gungun learned is common for expectant women. Gungun had also learned that his father-lord is more open and pliant upon waking up, always in pleasant mood after spending the night with his mother. He could understand; sleeping beside Mother is one of the best experiences he ever had in his young life. Too bad it very rarely happens anymore, ever since they went back to the fairy world.

Unfortunately for Bai Gungun, both his parents were already awake by the time he found his way to the dining hall for breakfast. His mother didn't look too well, either, which in turn made his father furrow his brows in anxiety. Gungun, too, forgot all about his mission for the moment, worry for his mother overtaking his concerns.

Needless to say, they spent the entire morning fussing over Mother. High Deity Zheyan, who happened to be visiting Xiwu Palace, was called over an hour later, and together with his father confirmed that she is suffering from a bad case of heartburn. It was a common problem for pregnant women, Gungun learned, and made worse by the fact that she ate too much spicy squid for dinner last night.

It was nearly lunchtime by the time Mother felt a bit better after taking some medicine. High Deity Zheyan stayed over for lunch, and Gungun was of course obliged to keep him entertained since Mother is still indisposed and Father will do no such thing. Then it was time for his studies and Zhonglin came to escort him to Qing'yu Palace for his joint lessons with young uncle Ah Li. It was late afternoon by the time Gungun returned to Taichen Palace.

He put his books away and changed into clean clothes and went to look for his father. By this time Mother felt well enough and was lounging at the pavilion with Aunt Cheng'yu; Gungun let them fawn over him for a few minutes then sneaked out to seek some private time with his sire while his mother is thus distracted. But as Fate would have it, Lord Liansong had arrived as well that afternoon for a round of go with his father, and Gungun knew not to interrupt them when the game was at this stage.

He did however approach to pay his respects, and offer his thoughts on the game. "Pardon my forwardness, but I believe you will lose this game in three moves, Third Highness."

His father gave a short bark of laughter. Lord Liansong glanced at the go board with knitted brows. "I will? But how --"

"Your observation is correct, Gungun. But watch, I can also defeat him in one move." His father took a black piece, placed it on the board, and obliterated Lord Liansong's white pieces at once. "See? Remember that move well."

Lord Liansong threw the pair of them a dirty look, sighed, and reset the board without another word. Gungun took his leave and went to the library to do his homework.

Dinnertime rolled around. It was a noisy affair, because grand-aunt Bai Qian came over with Ah Li to personally bring over a dish made by grand-uncle Yehua especially for Mother. As expected, their entire family had heard about this morning's heartburn case from High Deity Zheyan, and were now up in arms to ensure that it will not happen ever again.

It was late night at Jiuchongtian by the time dinner was done. Mother and grand-aunt had tea and talked for a while. Father retired to the study, and Gungun wanted to follow, but Ah Li is here and his company is expected. Gungun decided to take the opportunity instead to ask his young uncle for advice.

"If you want to ask someone for a big favor, how do you make it so that they cannot refuse?"

Young Uncle Ah Li thought for a while then replied, "Ask politely and humbly, and promise them something in return for their kindness. Also, it will be better to present them with a gift to show your sincerity."

Gungun had prepared for the first three, but as for the gift...he had to think this over, and fast. "What kind of gifts would be acceptable?"

"It depends on the receiver, no? What does the person like best?"

Ah, tough question. Father likes Mother best, but he already has her. He also likes fishing and reading Buddhist sutras, but neither of those could be gifted. Perhaps tea? But then Gungun remembered that Taichen Palace has a tea plantation that his father nurtures with his own two hands.

What to do now? What can he gift his father, to show his sincerity?

On the table nearby, Mother asked great-aunt Bai Qian, "Is it true that there's an ongoing bet in Qingqiu what color of fur this kit will have?"

Great-aunt gave an elegant snort. "Silver, red, or snowy white, does it even matter?" Then she laughed. "Dijun likes furry things, does he not?"

Furry things. Isn't Gungun a furry fox, himself, with coloring as rare as his mother's?

Late that night, a silver-haired, nine-tailed fox found its way to Taichen Palace's master's chambers, where Donghua Dijun sat waiting, reading a Buddhist sutra, his sleeping wife curled by his side. The little fox made its way to Dijun's feet, swayed its nine tails, and jumped lithely into his father's waiting arms.

His father made a shushing signal with a finger to his lips, then very quietly stood up and carried him out of the room. They made their way to the gardens at the back of the palace, Gungun curled around his father's shoulders, his fur blending into the flowing, silvery-mane. Father and son painted a very beautiful picture, both glowing brightly under the moonlight.

With a wave of his father's powerful hand, a martial arts stage appeared in the middle of the garden. Gungun watched with wide eyes as his father carried him over to the stage, knelt, and very gently set him down on the ground.

"You are very adorable like this, but you have to be in your human form for the beginning lessons that I will teach you tonight, Gungun."

Under the silvery moonlight, a silver-haired fox transformed back into a young boy, expectant eyes gazing up in silent awe at kneeling, purple-robed deity with the exact shade of hair as his. The silver-haired deity put a loving hand on the boy's hair, his usually blank eyes brimming with silent pride, and proceeded with the first of many lessons that will take place between father and son for many nights and days thereafter.

That night, Bai Gungun learned that for the most important things, no words ever need to be said.


	20. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.k.a., the sufferings of the Star Lord under Taichen's "new normal". Because, why should Liansong be the only one? 
> 
> Can also be referred to as "yet another reason Qingti found himself thrown to the clutches of Kanghui for training".
> 
> Chronologically, the first part takes place before Liansong's return (when the ward was still up, and FJ was around four months pregnant), while the second part happened after that, but before Gungun's foray into the Underworld for that impromptu consultation with Uncle Guchou.

Star Lord Siming, overseer of mortal fates, has always been a prudent and virtuous man. He understood private boundaries very well and sought to observe them at all times. Thus, he is well-regarded as one of Jiuchongtian's most proper, respectable gentlemen.

This respectable gentleman was now sweating buckets, and fighting with all his might to maintain personal boundaries with the erstwhile little highness, now Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou.

"Is it true that Mo Shao descended to the mortal realm to assist in some trial?" Her Majesty was saying, sticking close to Siming's side and leaning over to look at him eye-to-eye. "Tell me, whose unfortunate romance is he stepping between into, now?"

Siming moved two paces away, with as much grace as he could manage so as not to offend the pregnant fox queen. "I apologize for my inability to give you a proper answer, Your Majesty, but I am under Dijun's strict orders to keep all details of the trials in absolute secrecy."

She thought on his words awhile and at length smiled. "Oh, is it because I am asking in my personal capacity as your friend? Very well. If I send Dai Zhenren on official business under the Dihou's office, will you be able to tell me then?"

Oh dear lord of the netherworld, do come and take me now. Where is Dijun, anyway? Why summon him here on urgent business, then make him wait long enough for the Empress to find and play with? "I don't think that will be a good idea, Your Majesty."

"Hmph. What am I tolerating you calling me Dihou for, if even using that title won't make you help me?" Fengjiu moved away with a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you so afraid of, anyway? I just want some information. It's not as if I can go to the mortal realm and take a look, considering I am on confinement here."

Siming flicked a glance at the glaze ring on her finger and shook his head. Confined, indeed. "Your Highness, if it's information that you want, won't it be more prudent to ask Dijun instead?" He hoped using her preferred address would make her a bit more conducive to his suggestion.

"I could, but where's the fun in that? Plus, I doubt if Dijun cares about the fine details of the mortal trial. You, on the other hand," a mischievous glint that Siming knew so well shone from her eyes, "You are the master of dramatic twists and turns, a true romantic at heart. Won't you deign to give poor, bored me some entertainment and let me have a peek into your books?"

Siming was tempted to tell her that he would never be skilled enough to come up with the creative cruelties depicted in the books he now held, much less assign them as anyone's fate. Then he recalled the glint in Dijun's eyes when he cautioned Siming against saying unnecessary things, and the memory was powerful enough to keep his lips shut.

Somehow she had danced her way to his side again, their shoulders almost touching, definitely much too near for Siming to keep his life. This time he didn't bother being subtle and stepped away until they were at least three paces apart. There, respectable distance restored, crisis averted.

"If you are bored, then allow me to send you some of novels from the mortal realm that I have collected throughout the years. They are delightful and riveting, and I even used a few of those stories as inspiration for some of the mortal fates I designed. Just send Dai Zhenren over to my palace anytime, I will make sure to have them ready for you."

But Her Majesty remained unconvinced. "Am I my aunt? If I wanted to read novels, I could just go over to Xiwu Palace and browse through a lifetime's worth of books there. No, Siming, I want to learn about actual fates that affect living people's choices, and influence the outcome of their futures. It's part of my studies. If I can't descend to the mortal realm for my cultivation, can't I at least learn from reading?"

Her hogwash was so believable that Siming would have fallen for it, had he been none the wiser. She had learned so much from Dijun that she can now keep a straight and sincere face while spouting absolute nonsense. With her wiles and natural powers of persuasion, she will be unstoppable once she grows up and masters the skill of getting exactly what she wanted.

Fortunately for Siming, Her Majesty's husband is so much more cunning and is always ten steps ahead of her attempts at mischief.

"Since when did gossip become a scholarly subject?" Dijun's deep, calm voice floated from the study's open door. "If you wish to learn, Xiaobai, are there no better masters available other than Jiuchongtian's walking bagua?"

Siming was so thankful for Dijun's intervention that he didn't even have the wherewithal to cringe at the venomous words. "Greetings to Your Majesty. I am here to deliver these books of fate for your perusal."

Dijun waved a hand and gestured with his chin toward a desk. Obediently, Siming stepped forward and set the scrolls down in the place indicated.

Fengjiu had attached herself to Dijun's side, hands around his arm, looking up at him with innocent eyes as she chattered away. "But Siming wasn't talking about gossip at all. In fact, he was offering to lend me some mortal realm novels as some form of light reading. Maybe I could sneak a romance novel or two in between the Buddhist sutras I have to read, just to keep myself sane?"

"What would you need to read mortal romance novels for?" Dijun asked, scratching the back of her ears and smiling at the purr the action elicited. Siming had not been dismissed, so he stood to the side and waited, trying very hard not to look or listen in. "Have you not learned everything there is to learn about romance?"

"How can you say that? Isn't learning a continuing experience? I haven't even had my ascension trial yet. What if I had to go through a love trial? Won't it be prudent to prepare for it as early as possible?"

The temperature in the room dropped. Siming wanted to die. Why, o why, did he have to be here at this precise moment? Was he not careful enough with his actions? Is this fate's retribution for the generations' worth of gossip that he had so shamelessly accumulated throughout thousands of years?

"A love trial? Xiaobai, don't you think you've already had enough misfortunes in that aspect?"

Personally, Siming also thought that everything Dihou had gone through in her pursuit of Dijun was enough to put any other love trial to shame. But then, who is he to think ahead of fate? Who knows what else Destiny have in store for these two?

"But no one ever knows for certain what their trial will be. Not even you can see the future."

Dijun nodded with thoughtful consideration. With that serious look on Dijun's face, the future does not bode well for Siming, indeed.

"A fair point. Now that Siming is here, we might as well discuss these things." With a gentleness reserved only for his Xiaobai, the former emperor of heaven and earth said, "go ahead and finish your school work first, then have Dai Zhenren fetch those mortal books from the Star Lord palace. I will also have Su Moye visit Taichen after his trip to the mortal world so he can share his stories with you."

Wishes thus granted, Her Majesty smiled at Dijun in adoration and left, but not after giving Siming a wink that had his stomach dropping heavily with dread.

As soon as she was out of the study, Dijun turned to face Siming with that not-quite-smile that precedes disaster. "Xiaobai seems to have taken a fancy on you during this stage of her pregnancy."

Siming did not really have an answer to that, so he settled for the next best thing -- begging. "I beg Your Majesty to be lenient."

Dijun took a seat before his desk and waved a dismissive hand. "It's similar to her sudden inexplicable preference for cakes that I made. Strange, but unavoidable and temporary."

"Your Majesty is indeed clement."

"I am not going to fuss with you over this matter, Siming." There was dry amusement in Dijun's tone, which all but disappeared when he added, "But as to the matter of a love trial, we have many things to discuss."

Resigned to his fate, Siming cracked his ink-stained knuckles together and spent the entire morning in a diplomatic discussion of love fates with His Majesty.

_**aftermath**_

After several months of successfully evading the little pregnant empress, Star Lord Siming was able to breathe a sigh of relief when Her Majesty finally lost interest in his person, as her pregnancy hit its eight month mark. By that time the mortal trial that Dijun ordered for four West Sea immortals is well on its way, and Siming can more or less stroll in and out of Taichen Palace in a relatively carefree manner.

But if Siming thought that his sufferings have ended, then he had miscalculated very badly, indeed.

Early one morning, even before his assistants arrived for the day's work, Siming found the young prince of Taichen Palace, His Highness Bai Gungun, perusing a scroll in a desk placed for his use inside the Star Lord's inner work chamber.

This in itself is not a very surprising thing. Per Dijun's "request", the young prince had been granted free reign over the Star Lord's mansion, as part of the child's very unconventional education. Really, was there ever an immortal child in the history of the Nine Heavens who was made to browse through books of fate, carefully chosen by his own father-lord, as a form of light reading?

But then, who was Siming to question Donghua Dijun's child-rearing methods?

So Siming returned Bai Gungun's polite greeting with one of his own, and set about checking his tasks for the day. Then he caught sight of the open scroll the young prince was reading, and very nearly had a heart attack.

The tag on the scroll said, "Song Xuanren".

"Your Highness," Siming said with utmost care, checking to see that indeed, Gungun is almost halfway through the tale of his father-lord's mortal incarnation, "not to offend, but is this among the books that Dijun assigned for your reading?"

The child gazed back at him with decidedly adult eyes and nodded.

Siming made a quick mental run of the book's contents and swallowed hard. "Your Highness, if there is anything at all that confuses you about that particular book, please feel free to ask me so I can address your concerns."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Siming wished he could take them back. Really, how could he even dare to explain Donghua Dijun's mortal trial to His Majesty's own son? What if the young prince asks questions that he could not possibly answer?

To his initial relief, Gungun shook his head. "Thank you, Lord Siming, but I am already familiar with Song Xuanren's story. I am just reading it to verify facts."

Already familiar? Siming let out an uncertain smile and asked, "But how could that be? Have you somehow heard about this particular mortal emperor before?"

Once again, the young prince nodded.

"I see." When no other information was forthcoming, Siming delicately pried, "from the Dihou, perhaps?" Although Siming cannnot for the life of him fathom why Her Majesty would even want her young son to know about her experiences as Madam Jiu.

Gungun shook his head.

"Oh." Siming thought of another possible source. "From Lord Cheng'yu?"

A frown creased that small forehead, giving a very good impression of a scowling Dijun. "Aunt Cheng'yu knows?"

Uhm, this doesn't look good. Siming started sweating. "Your Highness, who could have informed you about the details of Song Xuanren's book of fate? Please let me know so I can take action. It would not do if there is a information leak somewhere in my palace."

Gungun's serious face brightened in understanding. "Please do not worry, Lord Siming. It was my father-lord who told me the story of Song Xuanren and his mortal trials."

His father-lord. His Majesty Donghua Dijun, who was supposed to have remembered nothing about his mortal trials. The very same Dijun who asked Siming for information a long, long time ago, and was given a totally inaccurate summation of Song Xuanren's life.

 _Is today a good day to die?_ Siming thought, wondering if his assistant is prepared enough to take over his post.

Before him, sitting on the Star Lord's office as if he owned the place, Bai Gungun was observing the parade of emotions on Siming's face with meticulous attention. Without warning, expression unchanging, the little adult asked:

"Actually, Lord Siming, I have a few questions. Who is Meng Xi?"

Is Siming being interrogated, now, by an elementary-age immortal child? "She is the palace maid who took care of Song Xuanren when he was injured in battle. She became an imperial consort, after the emperor fell in love with her."

Gungun nodded, as if the matter of battles and consorts was daily conversation fare for a child his age. "How about General Ye Qingti? Is he the same Brother Qingti who is now serving at Taichen Palace?"

"Yes, the very same one." What use would it be for Siming to lie?

The young prince digested this with thoughtful silence. Siming waited, feeling very much like a prey being driven to a corner.

"Uncle Guchou said that Brother Qingti became an immortal by rare chance, because Mother owed him a life debt which she repaid by giving him an immortal body. How come there is no record of that life debt incident in Song Xuanren's book of fate?"

"Uh..."

"Also, why is Mother not mentioned at all in Song Xuanren's story? Or did she and Brother Qingti met in a different timeline? Does Brother Qingti have a tale of his own, of which my mother is part of?"

Whoa. This time Siming found his voice, not willing to risk the conversation to go down that dangerous path. "Your Highness, may I know why you are interested in learning about Immortal Official Qingti's background?"

"Why not?" The perplexed reply reminded Siming that this child, indeed, is the progeny of the deity in charge of the Immortal Registry, the one who has unbridled access to vital information about all divine beings in existence. "He is going to be my retainer in the future. Should I not learn everything there is to know about him?" Then those brows furrowed. "Lord Siming, did something happen between Brother Qingti and my mother that I am not supposed to know?"

Oh goodness gracious. How is it that Siming was able to evade this exact question from Donghua Dijun for several hundred years, but is now caught on the spot by Dijun's young son?

Wiping the sweat on his brow, Siming knelt so that he and Gungun were on eye level and said in all earnestness, "Your Highness, I'm afraid that as of now, I do not have all the necessary information to answer your questions in a satisfactory manner. Why not allow me to double check the facts first, so I can rewrite Song Xuanren's book of fate as necessary?" Never mind that Siming would probably lose his head in the process.

Gungun considered his offer for a moment then shook his head. "There is no need to trouble yourself with it, Lord Siming. Actually, my assignment is to study Song Xuanren's book thoroughly and note any discrepancies. Since there are so many things that do not add up, I need to go and report to Father immediately."

No, no, no. Siming made a move to stall the prince, but he was gone before he could do as much as blink, taking Song Xuanren's book along with him.

_**aftermath**_

(A few days later, at Taichen Palace...)

Donghua Dijun lifted his eyes from the scroll containing the recently updated, corrected version of Song Xuanren's book of fate. With unhurried movements, devoid of expression as always, he rolled the scroll close and placed it down the desk with a delicate thud.

Chin propped on a loose fist, he called out in a cool voice, "Qingti."

The immortal official in question stepped forward from where he stood on the side, waiting. "Yes, Dijun."

"I have not rewarded you yet for your efforts during the West Sea incident, have I?"

Qingti was on his knees at once. "Dijun, please pardon this humble servant. My skills are so severely lacking that I was unable to protect the Dihou and the Prince when they were in danger."

"Since you say so, we should do something to rectify it." The infamous chilling smile appeared on the stoic face. "Go to Kanghui's domain and serve him for one year. You will help him break in the kunpeng as part of your training."

The erstwhile mortal general swallowed hard, put his hands together in a tight grasp, and gave the only possible answer. "As you command, Dijun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From what I remember from the drama, DJ found about FJ's part in his mortal trials during the big reveal in Fanyin Valley, courtesy of LS. I could only assume that following the incident, SXR's book of fate was updated, since there was no need for Siming to cover up the incident anymore.
> 
> Anyway, for purposes of this silly one-shot, let's just assume that Siming have not yet gotten around to adjusting the book's contents, and DH hadn't had the inclination (or the perfect excuse) to bully him and Qingti about it, until the West Sea incident.
> 
> At any rate, I think DH's possessiveness would not allow him to let bygones be bygones when it comes to his Xiaobai, because our shameless emperor is petty like that. =D


	21. Love Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the trials of the Four Sea immortals who crossed the wrong god.

A few days following the mortal trial of the immortals involved in the West Sea incident, Su Moye made an appearance at Taichen Palace to report to Donghua Dijun and present a gift to his friend, Her Majesty Fengjiu Dihou.

After half-an-hour of nerve-wracking interrogation session with His Majesty, the Second Prince of the West Sea was led by Zhonglin to the gardens, where they found an eight-month pregnant Fengjiu on her knees, hands buried in the dirt.

"Dihou!" Zhonglin nearly tripped over himself as he rushed over to help her up. "What happened? Did you fall over? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Su Moye paled upon hearing the words "Dihou", "fall," and "hurt" in the same breath and hastened over as well. "Here, let us help you up, Your Majesty. Zhonglin, hurry and inform Dijun at once..."

Fengjiu took a look at their anxious faces and laughed. "Relax, you two. I was just planting some seeds here, nothing extrenous." Indeed, on closer inspection, there was a freshly dug hole on the ground, covered with soil. "Kindly help me up, though. I think my feet are numbed."

Su Moye assisted her with a very polite hand on her elbow, and led her to a nearby pavilion where Zhonglin had already set up a cushion and a wash basin. As Fengjiu washed her hands with Zhonglin's help, chattering about the plant, Su Moye took it upon himself to prepare tea.

"It's called Frosty Grass, and its roots are a great antidepressant, its petals first grade seasoning*. I planted one here before but dug the sapling out afterwards and lost it somewhere between Jiuchongtian and Fanyin Valley. I mentioned it to Dijun one time, and what do you know, this morning he gave me a few seeds, saying it was a gift from the Buddha himself. And here I thought the one I planted before was the last of its kind! So, Zhonglin, help me take care of it this time, okay?"

By the time the water was boiling, Fengjiu's hands were clean and Zhonglin had retreated back to the palace with the basin, with a promise to return with some nuts and fruit for them to snack on.

"You look well, Mo Shao," Fengjiu observed, as he poured tea for them both. "I reckon your business in the mortal realm went without problems?"

He gave a small smile and thought, how could it not, with Dijun observing the rise and fall of the mortal kingdom he had been banished to, probably while boiling his tea, through the Miaohua mirror? "I just helped in teaching some immortal brats a lesson or two in handling their private affairs. A bit complicated, but very educational." He took a cup of tea and offered it to her with a ceremonious bow. "Please, Your Majesty."

Fengjiu accepted the cup with appropriate grace and took a sip, her face lighting up in appreciation. "Hmmm. This is very good. Thank you, Mo Shao."

"I'm glad you like it, Your Majesty. It's a new brew I made while in the mortal realm. I also presented some to Dijun, he said it will be good for you as well."

"Dijun did say that you are coming over today bearing good tidings and marvelous gifts." Fengjiu leaned over and gave him a wink. "What did you do, to have put my eternally taciturn husband in such a pleasant mood?"

Pleasant? That was Dijun in a pleasant mood? Su Moye suppressed a shudder at the memory of His Majesty's unnerving, calculating stare while listening to his report just a while ago. "I only did what His Majesty asked me to do. As for the gifts, I did come to present you something valuable."

As Fengjiu watched in anticipation, Su Moye conjured a pearly-white box decorated with multi-colored sea shells, and presented it to her with two hands and a bow. "A humble gift from the West Sea. On behalf of my family, please accept it, Dihou."

Fengjiu received the gift with as much care and appreciation as to show her utmost gratitude. Her Majesty may be young and mischievous, but she had been raised very well, and Su Moye thought that her etiquette is unparalleled among the ladies of Jiuchongtian's royal houses.

Indeed, her eyes widened upon opening the box and seeing its contents. "Mo Shao. I cannot possibly accept this."

"Please, Dihou." It gratified Su Moye that Fengjiu knew exactly what she was being presented with. No gift, no matter how valuable, will ever compensate for the danger his family's carelessness had caused her, but at the very least, this one will appropriately convey their regrets.

"But isn't this aquamarine flute a West Sea family heirloom?" With careful reverence, Fengjiu lifted the blue-green magical instrument and studied it from every angle. "I have heard about this from Fourth Uncle. It can subdue the seas and call forth storms, and when mastered, can even put all manners of sea creatures under the holder's control."

Su Moye nodded. For someone who professes to be a lazy student, Fengjiu certainly knows a lot about the world. "Yes, it's a very powerful instrument. Not nearly as masterful as Lord Liansong's, of course, but so much more than my own jasper flute. With it, Your Majesty can master the seas and everything in it."

Fengjiu returned the flute back in its box with utmost care, then turned to regard Su Moye with a grave look that had him reeling back a bit at its intensity. "Did Dijun put you up to this? No matter how offended he is on my behalf, to demand something as prized as a family heirloom..."

Ah, but Dijun had already demanded so much more than the precious flute you have before you. And I believe that by His Majesty's standards, none of those will ever be enough to pay back what you were owed.

Out loud, he countered, quite truthfully, "All Dijun did was ask that I help Your Majesty to learn how to conquer the Four Seas. I discussed with my father, and it was agreed that this flute will be the most appropriate instrument. With your promising cultivation and Dijun's guidance, we hope that this will serve its purpose well."

Fengjiu was silent for a long while. Su Moye let her to her thoughts and drank his tea, enjoying the beautiful solitude that was unique to the gardens of Taichen Palace. Zhonglin returned with a couple of plates and departed again with a quiet bow. The petals of the Fuling tree floated to the ground, carpeting the garden in a lovely shade of pink.

Finally Fengjiu took a deep breath and sipped her tea, now lukewarm. "When you put it that way, I will just be causing you and the West Sea clan a great deal of trouble if I refuse to accept. Not to mention, Dijun will most probably have you present me with something more precious, like your hand, for instance." When Su Moye choked on a chestnut, she laughed and said good-naturedly, "Ah, just a little payback for being so polite with me today. What's a little trick between friends?"

Friends. Somehow, Su Moye realized that this fate of his with Fengjiu was one of his life's finest moments. Would he have undergone as much experience, or learnt so much from Dijun, albeit inadvertently, if he hadn't known her? Even her shadow, Aranya, had taught him what unconditional love means.

She waited until he had set himself back to rights before continuing, "Well, why not go the full mile and teach me a song or two, so I can begin mastering this precious heirloom of yours?"

After all and everything, he could not deny her this. "Of course."

"Great. Then, tell me everything about that trial that you messed up in the mortal realm. Siming's so stingy, he wouldn't give me anything but the basic details."

Ah well. Dijun did warn him about this beforehand, and cautioned him to be discreet. "Of course, Your Majesty."

_**aftermath**_

The moment Su Moye saw the newborn babe, his first thought was, this is some divine comedy, indeed.

He had not seen the scrolls, so he had no idea whose child she was, or who left her by the roadside, wrapped in a bloodied quilt, a piece of jade hanging from a string on her tiny wrist. But he had been instructed to appear here, at this precise moment, to save this babe and raise her in the ways of the nobility.

A memory of the python's pit in Fanyin Valley, and the girl he had found within, flashed in his mind's eye. With a bitter smile, Moye went over and picked up the crying babe, and disappeared with her in the dark cover of the night.

He had no idea what fate was written for her, only knew for sure that he was interfering, albeit on orders of a higher power. That, however, did not exempt him from the rules, and he had been warned not to use his powers nor to invest too much emotionally, lest his magic backfires. Something easier said than done, but then, he is being tested, as much as the other ones are.

As instructed, he brought her up with meticulous care, with all the wealth at his disposal as owner of the largest and most popular teahouse in the capital city that was home to this country's ruling monarchy. With his natural charm and wit, it was quite a breeze to make a living in the mortal realm, even without using magic; Moye felt he now understood why the Fox King made it a point to send his children to the mortal worlds to cultivate. If this wasn't punishment, he would have enjoyed it.

The child he had saved was beautiful, lively, and innocent, eye-catching with her dark hair, fair skin, and expressive eyes. She was clever and curious and hung on to his every word, and brought laughter to his chic, but admittedly staid and boring teahouse.

To say that he had not developed some measure of familial affection for her would be a lie. And so, he almost loathed the day when she turned fifteen and met her fated one, whom he knew would ultimately be her ruin.

The young man was handsome and charming, and introduced himself as the firstborn son of an aristocratic family from a neighboring vassal country, here in the capital for the upcoming imperial examinations. His bearing and speech, however, hinted that this young man was so much more than who he presented himself to be, especially with the plain-clothed men who shadowed his every move whenever he went.

Aware of the ruse but obeying his orders, Moye kept quiet and watched from the sidelines as fate unfolded and the two fell in love. He knew, then, that the first of his many tasks in this mortal trial was done.

At that point, the future was still bright for the two lovebirds, and they would have lived a relatively happy life in this realm if everything had stopped at that moment. But then the truth came to light, and the tribulations began.

Half a year after the two met, guards from the palace stormed the teahouse, to search the premises and arrest everyone on His Majesty's orders.

"On what charges?" Moye demanded, although he had expected this and was instructed to allow things to proceed. Even then, the head guard's reply still shocked him.

"You harbored a criminal here, and let him plot against the imperial crown within your premises." Disgusted eyes flicked to the girl hiding behind Moye. "You even allowed your adopted daughter to carry on an affair with him, under your roof, and bear his child."

Moye knew about the pregnancy, of course, and was waiting for her to tell him herself. Never did he expect that the truth would come to light this way, and felt a wave of pity for the girl who now clutched at his robes like it was a lifeline.

They were thrown into the dungeons and tortured in the name of interrogation, and it was there that he was able to piece the story together.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked her, from across the prison bars. His adopted daughter lay curled on the threadbare cot, facing the wall, her bloodied back to him.

"I knew he was the son of the emperor's former general," she replied, in a voice so quiet that he had to strain to hear, even with his immortal ears, "and that his entire family had been exiled for his father's crimes. But I did not know he was plotting to assassinate the emperor."

He had raised this child to be street-smart and skeptical, but it turned out that she is still as naïve as her immortal self was. Truly, the hearts of men never change, regardless of the circumstances. "Does he know about the baby?"

The ensuing silence told him enough. What does it matter, anyway, now that she is about to die? In fact, it would be the best outcome for her; at least it would mean that her trials would finally come to an end.

But the destiny written for this mortal drama is very cruel, indeed, as Moye soon found out.

From the shadows beyond their prison cells, a man emerged. He wore a warden's garb, and his face was ordinary, his built and looks average. If not for the fact that this warden frequented the teahouse for the past decade or so, he would have been unrecognizable, even to Moye's immortal eyes.

The lock to her prison door was disengaged first, followed by his. She turned and looked at Moye for guidance, and at the shake of his head, sat up but remained on her spot. This prompted the warden to walk over and say, "Hurry, we do not have much time. I have drugged the guards, the effect should last for half an hour at most."

"Why are you helping us?" Moye asked, needing to know if this was friend or foe, before he can decide on what to do. The arrival of this savior was unexpected; for the first time in this trial, he was running blind.

A smile of regret flashed in the other man's eyes. "It's the same thing I did in this very prison, fifteen years ago, to save that girl you call your daughter. I did not let them kill her then, how can I do so now?"

The warden's words were cryptic, but to Moye, they were crystal clear. He had been wondering when this particular immortal will appear in the trial; it turned out that he had been nearby, all along, fate tied with the girl who was his one true love, in this lifetime and beyond.

Moye's logical mind knew it will be better for everyone, at this point, if he declines the warden's help and let death come as it may. Yet, he could not help but be concerned for his brother's mortal incarnation, as idiotic as the brat may be. "Very well, then. Lead the way."

It was the first time that he had let his emotions rule over his head during this trial, and he would learn, towards the end, how much that loss of composure will cost them all.

As it was, they made it out of the dungeons, and followed the warden all the way to the harbor, where a boat was waiting to take them outside the capital to safety.

"You aren't coming with us?"

It was the first time she spoke, ever since they left prison. Moye turned and watched as she held the warden's hand, keeping him from releasing the ropes that tied their boat to shore. "I..."

"After what you did, there is nothing left for you in the palace, but death. Why not come with us?"

There was still hesitation on the warden's eyes, so Moye decided to intervene. "She's right. Allow us to repay your kindness by saving your life, as you did ours."

By accident or design, they made it out of the city, to the relative safety of a small town across the sea. Bringing the warden turned out to be for the best; he knew the country and its provinces like the back of his hand, and was able to bring them to one of his hideouts, in a village not as tightly guarded as the capital but still big and populous enough to allow them to mingle and hide in plain sight.

It was there, in a small hut at the slopes of a mountain, that she gave birth, to a girl that looked like her former lover.

The babe came four weeks early, and Moye was out on a supply run when it happened. He returned to find her cradled in the warden's arms, unconscious from losing too much blood. On her bosom lay the newborn babe, and she was not breathing.

Recognizing the situation, Moye reached for the vial of life-giving elixir he had kept on his person at all times, ever since he received it prior to descending the mortal realm for this trial. He had always known that he will be using this potion at one point, just never imagined that it would be for this purpose.

Mother and child were saved, although Moye couldn't help thinking: wouldn't have it been better if they were not?

"I leave her to your care, Master."

Moye looked at the two month-old babe, sound asleep on the cot, and sighed at his adopted daughter. "What are you planning to do, now?"

She flicked quick glance at the warden, who stood far enough so as not to intrude on their conversation, but still near enough to hear what was being said. "If life gives you an opportunity to change things for the better, would you ignore it?"

By this time the warden had revealed everything about her origins, and Moye was not at all surprised that she would make this decision. He brought her up, after all. "Do you think the emperor would believe you are his long-lost daughter?"

"What do I care about what that man believes?" She spat, and shook her head. "He wanted me dead, so he is dead to me as well. But there are people who knew the circumstances of my birth, and they are working towards a new order. If I can help them, even in a little way, then my bloodline will not be wasted on me."

Who would have known that someone as diplomatic and thousand-faced as him will raise such a rebel? This girl, indeed, had destroyed any favorable illusions Moye might have about his parenting skills. But, if this is her fate, then who is he to stop her? 

"Go, then." He flicked a glance at the warden and nodded. "Take care of her."

She and the warden were gone for about two years already when another familiar face paid him a visit, and this one had Moye's usually affable countenance morphing to a rare expression of disgust. "My lord. It's been a long time. What brings you to my humble abode?"

This time he had managed to make a living in this town as a craftsman, a difficult feat with a toddler running and screaming about the house like a banshee. In fact, the child had just been caught breaking a teacup and was now perched over his shoulder, crying her heart out after a scolding, as Moye greeted their surprise visitor.

The pretend nobleman, now known to the masses as the general's son and the most wanted criminal in the empire, had the audacity to laugh. "I am happy to see you that you are well, Master." An amused glance was thrown the child's way. "Your daughter?"

"You could say that." With a vengeful glint, Moye dropped the bombshell. "Technically speaking, though, she is my adopted granddaughter."

To his satisfaction, the other man's face paled several degrees, before he regained his composure and shot back, "to your credit, Master, you look too young to be grandfather. In fact, it doesn't seem like you aged at all during the last decade or so. How long had it been since you opened that teahouse in the capital? Ten, fifteen years?"

It was not the first time Moye had been confronted with this question, so he simply shrugged and said, "I have good genes. But, my lord, certainly there are other more important matters that you wish discuss, other than my looks? Especially since you took the effort to track me down all the way to this town."

"Actually, Master, I came to bring information, to the girl born with jade in her mouth**. Is she here, by any chance?"

"My daughter hadn't been here for a long while. But you already know that, don't you? Or else, why would would you come here and ask me to pass a message?"

The general's son nodded in admiration. "Indeed, no one can see even her shadow, unless she or that Warden of hers allows them to. So if you will be so kind, Master, please tell them that the man with the golden locket** had come to propose an alliance."

The significance of the label that the general's son used to refer to himself was not lost on Moye. That legend was, after all, a bedtime story in this country-- the tale of a goddess who descended to the mortal realm, reborn as a princess with a piece of jade stuck in her mouth, banished from the imperial palace by her own father upon her birth. Her fated one was the son of the emperor's disgraced general, who has in his possession a golden locket said to have been gifted by the gods themselves. Together, they will give rise to a new order, and begin a dynasty that will make this country one of the greatest in human history.

However, feigning ignorance is sometimes the best ploy in instances such as this. So, Moye shrugged and said, "I will send them your message. Though I don't see any reason why they should trust you."

With a sad smile that for once reached his eyes, the general's son replied after a moment's silence. "She and I are predestined, at least in this life. If she chooses to be selfless and look at the big picture, she would know that allying with me is for the best."

As he watched the general's son leave, the regal bearing reminding him of the South Sea prince that he was in the immortal realm, Moye wondered if she and this man would have had a future, had his brother not gotten in the way.

He did pass on the message, via the underground channels that his daughter had left open for communications of the urgent kind. The town they had escaped to was remote, so it took about a year before news from the capital came to his shop, proof that his message had been received, and a decision made out of it.

"Have you heard? The emperor is dead, and the members of the royal family executed. The general's son had taken over the palace."

"That's preposterous! His Majesty is the scion of the gods. No matter how great of a leader the general's son is, without Heaven's mandate, he will never be able to become emperor."

"Maybe he's not of the royal bloodline, but his wife is. The only royal heir alive, she who was born with jade in her mouth."

A month after that, a message came, this time through a man in a captain's garb, who came along with a retinue of soldiers and servants.

"My Lord, Her Majesty had sent us to escort you and the royal child back to the imperial palace."

Travel back to the capital city was much faster than the way out. Then it was a flurry of royal processions, proclamations, and grants of titles and rewards, which went on for about two more months. Only after all those was Moye able to find some peace and quiet in his old teahouse, which his daughter, now Empress, had reacquired and restored for him with thoughtful consideration.

Years passed, and Moye was wondering when this drama will end so he could finally go home, when the enchanted chimes placed on his backyard to warn against intruders suddenly rang in the middle of the night. He rushed out to investigate, and was shocked to find his pseudo-granddaughter (now five years old) and her terrified nanny standing there.

"Why are you here?" He asked, even as he took the sobbing child and pressed her against his chest. "Where is Her Majesty?"

Before the nanny could reply, someone else arrived, jumping over the wall and landing before them with spare grace, his dark outfit an effective camouflage amidst the darkness of the night. The intruder walked over and bowed to him in respect. "Master. It's been a while. Please, let me take the princess and bring her to a safer place."

It was the Warden. The last Moye heard, this man had refused all of the honors, positions, and riches offered by the Emperor for his role in establishing the new order, and chose instead to retire in his hometown. For this man to appear now, dressed for battle and bearing a weapon, meant that something serious is going down.

Although Moye had no reason to mistrust this man, he had cause to worry for the child in his arms, so he asked, "Tell me first what happened."

"I'm not sure yet, Master. But Her Majesty sent me an urgent message several days ago, saying that she will send the princess and her nanny to your place tonight, and that I should come and take them both out of the capital as soon as possible."

The nanny nodded her confirmation. Moye was still running through the scenarios in his mind when the sound of multiple feet scurrying outside the teahouse caught his attention, and he knew then that no other choice was possible. "Where are you planning to take them?"

"To the harbor, I have already secured a boat there." Even as the warden said this, an arrow pierced through the air; the nanny, to their surprise, was the quickest to act and shielded her ward, taking a fatal hit on the chest instead.

The warden's lips thinned. "Please take the princess away from here, Master. I will provide cover for you."

So far Moye had obeyed his orders to the letter, so perhaps he could be forgiven if he strays, for just this one time? He had done so little of what he should have for this boy, both in this life and their immortal one.

"No need. Hold onto me, I will take you there."

Despite knowing the consequences but not giving a damn at the moment, Moye conjured his flute and aura-travelled the three of them.

The backfire came without warning, and with a vengeance. As soon as they arrived at the harbor, Moye doubled over in pain so severe that he vomited blood.

The warden hovered over him, concern overriding the shock of witnessing him use his powers. There was the sound of rushing feet, and a scream filled with hatred; through the haze of the backfire's pain, Moye watched as the warden twisted around, drew his sword, and blocked the incoming hit with as much ferocity as his attacker.

"You!" The warden gasped, echoing Moye's own thoughts, at the sight of the Emperor, sword drawn and eyes glinting with murderous light. "What are you doing, trying to kill your own child?"

"My child?" The Emperor trilled, his chilling laugh cutting through the quiet night like a dagger. "I don't know that. Perhaps she is yours, considering how concerned you are over her welfare?"

"Have you gone mad? This child's mother was pregnant when you left her, to rot in prison for your crimes." The words were spat with all the pain and suffering of an unrequited love, kept bottled up for years on end. "She had loved only you her entire life. You know what she had been through, the story of her birth. How can you doubt your own wife like this?"

"Loved only me? Then tell me, Warden, how come it was your name that my dear wife whispered, as she lay on her deathbed tonight?"

Dead? She is dead? Moye knew their life in this realm was a mere blink compared to the everlasting permanence of their immortal one, so how come the news of her passing hurt so much, as if she was the bone of his bone, blood of his blood**?

"You're lying," the warden's voice had broken, even as his lips refused to acknowledge the truth. "She couldn't be dead. She is the Empress, she's destined to live for a hundred years!"

"And she would have, if she had kept her sights only on me, and this empire that we have built. But no, she had to plan her abdication, and ask that I let her go to spend the rest of her life in a nunnery." A maniacal smile flitted across the Emperor's face, transforming his handsome countenance into something truly terrifying. "It's all because of you. She couldn't be with you like she wanted, so she'd rather waste away in some temple rather than spend the rest of her days ruling by my side, as she was meant to do!"

"Lies. All lies." Something fierce lit up in the warden's eyes, and he raised his sword with murderous intent. "You killed her. She chose you, chose your fate over her feelings, and instead of cherishing her, you let her die!"

Swords clanged, both with anger, laden with despair. Thunder cracked and lightning sparked, then the heavens opened, as if waiting for this exact moment to saturate the ground with battering rain, like the pouring of a million tears.

"Your Highness."

Moye looked up, and was surprised to find himself and the child he carried under the cover of a magical barrier. "Lord Siming? But how..?"

"Dijun sent me to help you back. Your task here is done, you may return to the West Sea."

"But... those two..."

Star Lord Siming spared a glance at the two mortals still engaged in a battle to the death. "Your brother's mortal incarnation will die here tonight, by his opponent's sword, thus paying his dues with his blood and tears**. The Emperor will survive this night and rule this country for twenty more years, but in the end he will lose his mind, and speak of nothing else but her name until the day he dies and his trials end. All of these have been written down; they will happen even without your intervention."

Oh. Then his work here is done, indeed. "I see." Then he gasped and flicked a glance to the child in his arms, who had lost consciousness, most probably due to the shock. "How about her?"

"Princess Zhihe's mortal incarnation has a separate fate written for her, which she must face alone. Unless you want to accompany her, for how many lifetimes it takes to finally learn her lesson, as Dijun hopes she would?"

Oh. "We will just leave her here?"

"Not to worry, someone from the palace will come and find her. Her sufferings are just beginning, after all. Shall we go?"

A wave of a hand, a shimmer of power, and the two immortals were gone, like mist dissipating under the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pg. 80, TPB, Upper Volume (Hamster's translation)
> 
> **Inspired by the Chinese classic, Dream of the Red Chamber
> 
> ***pg. 57, TPB, Lower Volume (Hamster's translation)


End file.
